All I Need
by Sisters-from-hell
Summary: After Zuko joined the gaang, his time with them is made a lot more difficult by Katara. Will she ever accept him? Will they be able to defeat the Fire Lord as a team? Zutara :D
1. Don't tear me down

**ALL I NEED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, it is property of Mike and Bryan and all the others that own it….…if I did own it…Zutara would be!**

**Hope you like it….it's my first full-bodied fic about this couple so…enjoy.**

**Don't tear me down.**

"_Don't tear me down, for all I need. Make my heart a better place; give me something I can believe. Don't tear me down, what's left of me. All my agony fades away when you hold me in your embrace. "_

_All I need- By Within Temptation_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Katara was lying in her bed. It was cold, and even though she was used to it, it still got to her, at least in this place.

She was thinking about the past few weeks. So much had changed. How could he ask them to accept him? She couldn't. She wouldn't. Not because it was impossible, she just didn't want to.

The waterbender didn't trust _"Prince" _Zuko. She winced at the thought of his title.

Yet she hadn't opposed when he and Aang went to the Gods know where to learn how to dance. They kept claiming it was a firebending technique. "Yeah right" she spoke to herself. A curious observation sped in and out of her mind and she mentally slapped herself.

"How can I think he looked cute whilst dancing??... Firebending??... Whatever that was!" The words came from her mouth unnoticed.

Her body was getting cramped. The blue eyed beauty sighed and turned towards the wall. Maybe it would be easier for sleep to come this way. She placed her hands under her head, and she noticed they were shaking.

"Why is it so damned cold in here?" she grumbled under her breath. Her mind lingered in the fact that she trusted Zuko enough to leave him alone with Aang. Why was that?

Her body was sore. Katara spent the entire night twisting and turning in her bed. The Water Tribe girl exhaled heavily as her feet touched the ground. Today was cleaning day. Slowly, she rose from her bed. Her clothing lay on a dresser besides her bed. Her mind drifted off to her father. How was he? Was he being ill treated by the Fire Nation? Were they torturing him? She couldn't lose him as she did her mother. No! It wouldn't happen! Her eyes swell up with tears. The waterbender, for the first time since she met Aang, wished she had never embarked in this adventure. Her hands went up, reaching for her face. She could feel the tears trapped inside, screaming to come out. It was giving her a headache. She knew she was breaking down. She couldn't for Aang's sake. And for Sokka. And for Toph.

"Katara"

A voice came from the door frame. The girl closed her eyes and clenched her fists at the impact of the voice in her ears. She was trying hard not to explode, especially now that he had stepped in. What right did he have to come in her room, one of the only two that had a door? And he didn't even knock! She was appalled.

"Yes?" the girl muttered through greeted teeth. The boy's eyes swiped around the room. It was a mess. Her figure lay still in the very middle of the tiny room. The firebender's eyes fell on her petit frame. She was still in her undergarments. Zuko's orbs widened and he spun around, feeling his cheeks fill with hot blood. He knew he was turning red. Oh Agni, what was him to do?

The young Prince cleared his throat, before speaking for Katara was still unaware of her nudity.

"I'm so sorry I came in" he stuttered, trying to find the words in his mouth and forcing them out. He wasn't succeeding, and to top it all he was trembling. "I didn't know you were still not…hum…ready to come out yet, since it is past noon and the sun is already high…you slept in" He raised his arm and scratched the back of his head clearing his throat again to gain confidence. "I'll inform Sokka you are still not ready to make us lunch". This time his tone was nonchalant.

Katara thought of his words. He wasn't making any sense. "What is he talking about?" she wondered, still stiff in her position. Suddenly her shoulders got rigid. Her slits widened with horrific realisation. She was still in her undergarments. Although she was used to walk around like that with Aang and Sokka, Zuko was a totally different matter. She walked for her dresser and grabbed her clothes. Then it hit her.

"Past noon?" Her voice was cracked and the words were almost spit out.

"Yes…you slept in…Aang-." He was cut off by her angry tone. "Can you step out of my room so I can get ready" Her eyes were narrowed into slits again and he could tell she would be angry at him for a long time. He took her warning half-seriously. Of course she wasn't going to kill him. Was she? Either way he was waiting patiently for her to calm down and accept him. Not that he needed her acceptance, he was already training _"with" _the Ava-Aang, and so there was no need to care for what she felt. But still…Maybe this was part of being a good guy.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'll be going then" He walked out of her room and into one of the many halls the Western Air Temple had, possibly to go outside and wait for lunch.

It made Katara angrier when Zuko didn't even fight back. What was up with him? She knew for a fact that he was just waiting for a chance to take Aang back to the Fire Nation, it was just a matter of time. Why was he being so nice, especially towards her? Whenever Sokka or Aang would pick on him he would yell at them or reply with a nasty comment, but every time she did it, it was like he was excusing himself for doing nothing, a thing she know he didn't. As a matter of fact he was really behaving with all of them and he already participated in the fun, hum, _"games",_ at a lack o a better word she thought, that Sokka and Aang would come up with to stay entertained. Even Momo and Appa loved him. Momo had now found that he liked the Prince's warmth a lot more than the fire's and every night he would nestle himself on his lap. "And that idiot just smiles and pets him" she angrily added to herself "Where has all the anger gone off to??" The waterbender screamed that sentence.

"It seems to be right there, Sugar Queen!" Toph cut in.

"What? What does that mean?" She indignantly placed her hands on her hips looking at the blind girl.

"You've been picking a fight with Hot-Head ever since he joined us. He let go of his anger and you held onto it."

"I didn't hold onto anything!" Her voice was almost a falsetto.

"You need to keep your temper in check. As much as you hate the guy, I don't see why he is so hilarious with his «I'm-so-serious-but-when-anyone-picks-on-my-nerves-I-act-like-a-child-and-do-stupid-things-that-only-suceed-in-embarassing-myself attitude», we have a common interest: To defeat the Fire Lord!" Toph replied, grinning.

"Do you really believe he is going to do anything against his own father? I think not!" She spun around and headed towards the dresser where she picked up a bone comb she had brought form the South Pole with her and combed her bushy hair.

"Well there are a lot of things about him you don't know! Maybe, if you take the time to know-." She was severely interrupted by Katara's outburst.

"I know much about him already. I know he is manipulative, obsessessive, a liar and a fake! There is nothing more I need to know!" She yelled to herself in the mirror, as if she was trying to convince herself of her self proclaimed words.

Toph sighed. This was harder than convincing Sokka it was his time to clean the rooms. And believe me, that it wasn't the easiest of jobs. "Oh, everyone is waiting for lunch. Sokka already tried to eat some climbing weeds that were on the walls. It didn't work out that well, and Zuko and Aang had to help him out of their deadly grasp"

"Shut up with Zuko already!! Is everyone in love with him?" That question deserved no answer, so Toph didn't even bother. Even Katara arched an eyebrow at the stupid question. What was wrong with her?

"If you wait two more minutes I'll walk out with you. Then I'll start lunch"

I didn't take long before Katara was ready for the day. After taking the sheets from all the beds, including Zuko's she went outside and placed them near the fountain.

"Toph can you ask Haru to wash the sheets for me today? I have to get started on lunch"

Toph's face was one of dissatisfaction but still, she stormed out of the outside courtyard to call Haru, who was playing with The Duke and Teo in the Echo chamber.

Katara directed herself to the large basin which she filled with water to cook the rice. She bended the water from the fountain into it and started a fire. It took her about twelve minutes to get the flames going but she succeeded.

"No need for him after all" she smirked.

She took a pot from one of the bags they carried and, after chopping them, she placed some vegetables inside it to stew. She was a little sad her food would be a little distasteful but still, it was food and all of them eagerly gobbled it down with contentment. After a good half an hour the food was cooked and she incited Sokka, who was at the moment sun bathing, to go get the others. He growled trying to intimidate her but it was of no use. She glared at him, and knowing of the irritable state she was in lately, complied to her request.

The lunch went without many incidents, except for the times Zuko opened his mouth to say something and Katara would cut him off or spit out a nasty reply, even though he wasn't talking to her. Of course no one noticed the side glances that she send his way, or at least they pretend not to. As for Zuko he wasn't too uncomfortable with it either. He had gotten used to it.

She was left alone again while Aang, Zuko and Sokka went for a walk to digest the food. They had become the best of palls, the trio as Teo liked to call them. She stuck out her tongue at the thought of the both the Avatar and her brother holding hands with the fire Prince and singing "WE ARE THREE LITTLE CHILDREN, FRIENDS FOREVER"

"What a horrible image" She grimaced. It was time to clean the pots, and so she did. Afterwards she helped Haru with the sheets, and made everyone's beds, fresh and clean.

"Time for some deserved rest" she contemplated. It was dusk and the sun was setting down. It was to beautiful for her to let it past by. She sat at the edge of the Temple grounds and sighed with content.

"Great view, hum?"

"Why is he here? Can't I get two minutes of quiet contemplation?" she asked herself silently. Katara was not about to walk out. She really wanted this time alone.

"Can you please leave?" she asked politely. Zuko looked at her in bewilderment. She was finally being nice. Maybe he could risk it. He sat besides her a looked at the gentle picture that was laid before them. The sun was already tucking behind the horizon. The sky was painted in shades of orange and a beautiful pinkish-red that mixed together at the middle of the big cut in half yellow orb that was crossing the view line. There was a gentle breeze in the air and a sweet scent lingered in the air. A scent Zuko latter noticed, it was Katara's bodily fragrance.

She sighed. At least he was quiet. It wasn't the best sunset she had ever seen, mainly because of the company.

"Orange is such a dreadful colour, don't you think?"

"Why would I think orange to be a dreadful colour? It's as beautiful as any other colour"

His serene look vanished from his face. He contemplated the waterbender with a look of both anger and sadness.

"Do you want to know what I loath about this sunset?" She asked sweetly. Zuko looked back at it. It was nothing wrong with the view in front of them. It was almost magical. His eyes darted back to her, who took a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself. When the words came out from her full lips, they were slow and evenly paused so he could understand every syllable she voiced.

"You! You are what's wrong with this sunset" With those harsh words she got up and proceeded to walk to the basin to start dinner. There was nothing more Zuko could do but stay there. He let his head hung from his shoulders. He was in no mood to fight her back. Besides they were on the same side now. "This is going to be harder than I though" he mumbled to himself. Thoughts of Mai passed him and he smiled inwardly. He wondered how she was doing in the Fire Nation right now. Probably missing him as much as he was missing her, maybe even trying to find out where he was. As the sun went down all he could think was about Mai and her emotionless personality that at this moment seemed a lot better than Katara's angry attitude.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was quiet. One could hear the sound of roach-crickets all around. No one spoke. Not even Sokka dared to speak, even though he and Aang were exchanging some really dirty looks, and when Katara gazed at him he would seem to hold a fit of laughter.

"What is going on?" She wondered.

As all of them went to their rooms, Katara seemed to be restless.

"Aren't you coming, Katara" The Airbender asked in his cheerful chirping tone.

"No Aang! I'm just going to watch the moon a little longer" She smiled weakly at him and he nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, the hairs in her arms went alarmingly up and she felt a shiver down her spine. She was not alone and could feel a pair of eyes ripping her apart and trying to dig in her.

"What part of "I don't want you near me" don't you understand" She asked coldly.

"Don't pick a fight, don't pick a fight, don't pick a fight." Zuko repeated the mantra over and over again in his mind before finally answering.

"I came here to collect my swords. I left them outside after training with the Ava- Aang"

Katara whirled around and faced him, a frown on her face. She didn't move. "Fine you can go now"

He finally snapped. "I can stay wherever I want to!" He yelled in her direction.

"Not when I'm around" Katara realised how close minded and almost…_"Azula-ish"_ she was being.

"Well if you have problems then why don't you step out?" His eyes sparkled an angry fire, a type of glitter that hadn't been there since he joined them.

"Look here, if you think that I'm going to put up with you much longer just let me warn you, I'm watching. And I know sooner or latter you will slip up and I will be delighted to send your burning bottom back to the Fire Nation." She stepped closer and was now mere inches way from him, her eyes defying him in an almost deadly manner.

"Will you be too disappointed if I don't slip up? Because I have no intention of doing so" His eyes were as narrowed as hers. He was defying her back.

"We shall see" Was all she said before pushing him with her shoulder and heading for her room.

Zuko sigh in exasperation. He was so tired of all the hate, the loathing. Why couldn't she see he had changed, and for the better this time. Slowly he picked up his twin blades and headed for his roam for a open _"chat"_ with his uncle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara closed the door with all her might. With a loud bang it closed, while every single piece of furniture in her room jumped at the sudden impact. With her fists clenched and eyes swelling up, she rolled down the door and sat at the floor, her head on her knees and hands around her legs. She sighed deeply. What was it about his figure that infuriated her so? She could hate him and still not get mad at his every move or every word.

Between sleep and awareness, only one thing came to her mind. At the point of the threat she had made him, it wasn't solely Aang she was trying to protect it was herself also. She did trust Zuko to be around Aang. She just didn't trust him to be around her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter. Did you like it? Please send reviews, good or bad. I take critics. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical error, it's just that I wrote this in school in my Portuguese class and copied it onto Word. Ok if you give me five reviews I'll post another chapter. The next one will have more Katara and Zuko insight and it will have a lot of Katara and Toph interaction and Zuko/Aang/Sokka interaction. Oh. And don't expect the Zutara fluff to come speeding away. I'm trying to get inside each character and I don't think that if I was either Katara or Zuko I would jump into each others arms right away. So Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee review and maybe you will get a surprise.**


	2. The truth beneath the rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender….if I did Aang would die in the end ( I have nothing against the boy I just think it would be so much more epic to have him dead in the end….damned Harry Potter….****I just have to take it out on Aang). Oh and Zutara would be totally guaranteed.**

**Nor does the song and its lyrics. They belong to the credited artist.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The truth beneath the rose**

"_No longer I can justify the bloodshed in his name. Is it a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose? I believed it would justify the means._

_Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast, it is the darkest side of me. The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen. Forgive me for all I have been. Will I learn what's truly sacred?_

_The truth beneath the rose- By Within Temptation_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The sun had hardly risen in the sky when Zuko got up. The clean aroma that spread through his room mesmerized him into sweet bliss.

All was calm and he was glad he didn't have to meet Aang for a couple of hours more.

He got in his outer robe and grabbed his broadswords. He would meditate and train a little alone, in peace and quietude. The Prince headed towards the wash room to clean himself up. He was very thorough when it came to his hygiene. His pale hands touched the cool, clean water and shivered at the abrupt contact. It was cold but it felt good against his warm skin. The Western Air Temple was to hot, even for him. He reached for his face and the water dripped from some of the messy bangs of his dark hair. He would fully bathe before lunch.

Today he was supposed to train Aang, or more _"with"_ him, bathe, have lunch and spend the rest of the day looking for meat with the Water Tribe Warrior.

He enjoyed Sokka's company, although he would never speak those words. He would never admit out loud he was getting close to these people.

He also enjoyed Toph, who had an almost intimate relationship with him. At least he had told her about the confrontation he had with Ozai before he joined them. Funny how the concept of _"Father" _didn't applied to Ozai anymore. Every time anyone spoke to him about his father he would instantly consider his uncle.

Where and how was he, he wondered. The young firebender had been trying not to think of his uncle but it was utterly impossible.

He cleaned his face with a blue fluffy towel and walked towards the outer yard.

The sun was already in the sky, even though it wasn't very bright still. He took in the morning air and exhaled. After looking for a spot that was calm and comfortable he sat on the floor. Once again he breathed in and then out, both relaxing his mind and his body.

The birds were chirping and the cool breeze played with his messy hair and caressed his features, succeeding in relaxing him more.

He imagined himself fighting his father alongside with the Avatar, the earthbender and the Water Tribe girl. It would be the day that would sum up all of his life. It would redeem him from his wrong doing. It would set his soul free from the agony it was in. And he was ready for it.

The time passed without him noticing. A small hand crept up to his shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes, remaining still in his place.

"Hey, Sifu Hot-Head! I'm ready to fire it up" Aang laughed at his really bad joke.

Zuko frowned at the mention of his nickname. He was never going to get used to it. It was so lame. Couldn't he be the _"Valiant Prince"_ or the _"Courageous Hero"_ or something along those lines?

"Good let's go!" He got up and walked to the training point. It was far away from camp to prevent someone from getting hurt. Zuko sighed as the notion of Toph's burned feet came to mind. He had never felt so ashamed of his firebending, especially because he was certain that after that, the gang would never accept him. How he was wrong!

The Fire Prince separated his legs, placing his right one slightly bended in front of him. His weight was shifted evenly between the two lower limbs. His arms adopted a similar position, his right arm along the line of his right leg, his elbows aligned with his shoulder and his hand opened. His left arm was behind aligned with his other leg.

Aang got into a defensive stance, with his legs spread to the sides, slightly bended and his arms and hands shielding his torso and face.

Zuko's left leg slid to the front along with his arm and clenched fist, sending a fire ball in Aang's direction.

The Avatar grabbed the flaming ball and counter-attacked. They moved along in circles as chicken-pigs fighting for a female, fire balls flying in every direction.

After about an hour of attack-defense games, the Fire Nation boy ordered the small Airbender to meditate.

"Even your breathing!" He stated with a though but tender tone.

Aang's chest leveled, up and down, it moved slowly, his inhalations and exhalations deep.

The older teen smiled. His disciple was learning fast. He would master fire in no time. And then the war would be over. Hopefully! He couldn't help but feeling a little proud of himself. Aang's fast learning must have meant he was a good teacher. He smiled inwardly at the thought.

"Let's go and freshen up!" The firebender commanded.

The monk nodded and got up. They both headed for the bath houses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara had got up late again. Now she was preparing lunch while listening to her brother's never ending whining about how hungry he was.

She had had nightmares all night, most of them in which Azula and The Fire Lord would kill Aang and enslave them all. But there was one that lingered in her mind, its details the clearest of them all. An evil looking Zuko, with claws and pointy teeth, laughed at her back in the crystal catacombs. He was mocking her for her trust in people.

She scowled. Like he had the morale to make fun of her! He was the one that wanted to dance his way into victory over the Fire Lord, not her.

"Katara" Sokka's voice swept her away from her reverie. He prolonged the "a" in the last syllable of her name, what made her narrow her eyes whilst she whirled her head in his direction.

"What?" She screamed. He was getting on her last nerve.

The blue eyed boy jumped in his place at the sudden sound. He wasn't expecting his sister to react that way. She was worst than ever.

"I-I just wanted to know what we are going to eat" he replied in a low, cracked voice.

"Rice" She answered briefly, repenting her unexpected explosion.

His voice was now a whisper. "Again?" He hoped she hadn't heard that.

"We have nothing more to eat" She replied acidly.

"Yes I know" His tone was smug. "That's why I and Zuko are going hunting this afternoon!"

The waterbender clenched her fists and closed her eyes, taking a deep, soothing breath.

"Great" She muttered. Finally she was going to spend some time away from him. She would be able to relax and have fun. Maybe even laugh. A real laugh, not one of those sarcastic ones she got used to sending him.

The girl stirred the stew with her bending. It was almost ready.

"Hey Snoozles! Hey Sugar Queen!" Toph greeted as she approached them. "Something smell's good!"

Katara smiled. She loved when someone complimented her cocking skills. The day was already getting good.

"Thanks Toph!" Her tone was now nice and cheerful.

The blind earthbender grinned and Sokka's mouth dropped open.

"Why isn't anyone nice to me?" He asked pointing at himself. He wasn't expecting an answer but he got one from Toph.

"Believe me Snoozles, we are being nice to you" She adored playing with his mind. The boy frowned. He was aware of his importance in _"The Boomeraang Squadron"_. After all, it was him that planned the invasion.

"Go and get the guys, Sokka! Lunch is about to be served" Katara chirped, happily.

Her brother's frown turned into a bright smile.

"Finally" He ran towards the insides o the temple. Katara poured the stew into a bowl and some rice into another before handing them to the female earthbender. She took a handful and placed in her mouth, groaning in delight.

Katara's smile opened up. It was as big as her face. She continued to serve the food into the bowls, handing them to the arriving boys. When Zuko's turn came, she shoved the bowls into his hands. He was slightly taken aback by her abrupt movements. The Prince silently took his place in the circle. The day was less heavy than the others, and a nice conversation between Haru and Sokka was born. Aang, The Duke, Teo and Toph gradually joined in, giving their points of view and opinions on the subject. After a while they started talking about the secret chamber the Airbender had yet to open with his bending, they wondered what was inside, and some even added hunches.

The indigo eyed girl kept silent, her eyes never adverting from the firebender, who kept his concentration in the food he was delicately chewing. "Even the way he eats his food infuriates me!" The waterbender thought. "He is so…hum…royal, slowly reaching the chopsticks to his slightly opened mouth and delicately placing it inside his oral cavity, chewing with gracefulness" She looked at his half empty bowl and contracted her eyes.

The monk's voce echoed towards her and she rapidly gazed at the boy and forced a faint smile into her face.

"Yes?"

"This food is delicious!" The boy cheered.

"Thanks" Her mood changed into timid satisfaction and her features softened at the gesture.

The airbender's compliment was followed by many more from the remaining bystanders. Zuko kept quiet. She didn't mind.

After everyone was finished, the bowls were handed to her. One after the other, they placed the empty containers in her hands, rubbing their bellies, in bright liking.

"The food was great" Zuko whispered, handing her his bowl.

She didn't take her eyes from the bowl but softly replied.

"Thank you"

The Prince turned around and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already the middle of the day and Katara was around the fountain with Aang and Toph to relax. The boy had been playing with his glider and with Momo, showing some tricks to Katara that clapped with excitement.

"Thank you for peeling my feet" The bling girl muttered

"You're most welcomed Toph! You're feet are almost healed" Katara answered happy with her fast recovery.

"You really like pretending you're enjoying it, don't you?" Toph asked her quietly so the monk wouldn't hear her.

"What? I'm not pretending" She exclaimed not adverting her gaze from him.

"Yes you do! You only smile and clap to make him feel like was really funny" She rolled her unseeing eyes at Aang's constant need for Katara's attention.

"Well, he needs to be boosted up after the failure in the Fire Nation! He needs the compliments"

"You shouldn't over do it. He might start thinking the wrong things"

"What do you mean?" Katara looked at Toph, waiting for an explanation.

"Well he might think you are….interested in him"

"What?" Katara's eyes hit the floor at the memory of the kiss he had given her. "I don't think about him that way…he is like Sokka to me! I love him!" She paused for a moment. "I'm just not in love with him….at least not at this moment"

"What do you mean?" Toph's voice was one of surprise, her eyes widened at her friend's remark.

"Not even I know" She answered truthfully.

"Well, at least you've been behaving today!" The earthbender proclaimed trying to change the subject.

"Hum?"

"Well there have been no yelling, no witty remarks about Hot-Head, not cutting him of, no bad atmosphere. I think you are starting to like him"

"Just because I decided that my bad humor was taking its tool on Aang, and I didn't want him to suffer because of my "little" disliking of Idiot-Head, doesn't mean I like him" She spat the words from her mouth like venom.

Toph grinned. At least there was no more _"Angry jerk and angry jerkarella"_. The air was clean again and she could again make fun of Sugar Queen without being yelled at.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka had been sitting next to the small pond for almost an hour. He still hadn't caught anything yet and Zuko was starting to wonder if it was really the fishing pole's fault.

"Didn't you say you used to do this back at the South Pole?" he asked frustrated.

"Take it easy! It takes time to catch fish and with you yapping it makes it even harder"

Zuko grunted at the warrior's witty remark.

"Maybe we should just go into the forest and hunt for something"

"We will….After I catch a fish" He grinned. "You'll see! I'm going to catch a really tasty fish and Katara is going to cook it with the herbs she found growing near the bath houses.

The Fire Prince sighed. This was getting boring. Quiet installed itself between the two boys.

"So" Sokka interrupted the silence after a few minutes "How was your trip back home?"

Zuko glanced at him and his posture became stiff. "What home?"

"You know….the Fire Nation"

"It was fine"

"Did you do anything interesting during you «Spring Vacation»" he joked.

Zuko looked at the back of his fishin partner's head. Why was he so interested in small talk?

"What type of interesting stuff?"

"You know….girls, parties, being pampered by people?"

A weird silence installed itself between them again. Sokka started laughing after a few moments.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"What makes you assume that?" He said blushing. For once, Zuko was glad he was out of the Water Tribe warrior's line of sight.

"You silence! It was very amusing. So have a girlfriend?"

The firebender blushed more deeply. Why was he insisting in this uncomfortable conversation?

"That's none of you business!" He replied harshly.

"Another yes"

Zuko turned his head and looked into the thick foliage of the forest.

"Was she pretty?"

"To me she is!" The words slipped out of his mouth. A minute after he wished he hadn't said anything.

Sokka broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up" Zuko darted from his place and walked over to Sokka grabbing him by his clothing.

"Whoa!" The cerulean eyed boy lifted his hands in a defensive away, the smutty smirk plastered on his face still making Zuko uneasy. He let the other teen go, and sat beside the place he did. Sokka joined and kept quiet for a few more minutes.

"What's her name?"

Zuko glanced sideways to spot the serious face that had taken hold of Sokka.

"Mai" he answered a little restless.

"Wha-What??" Sokka got up in a flash, looking at Zuko in bewilderment. "You mean the dagger girl, the one that almost killed her own brother?" He was shocked.

"Mai would never do that" It was more of a self-question than an affirmation.

"Well, she would and she did! When we got to Omashu her brother winded up with the fleeing people. Her father proposed a trade. His son for King Bumi. When we got there that girl preferred to keep Bumi and attacked me and Katara while I was holding the little baby. We barely got away!"

Sokka was angry, almost shouting at that stage.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" He answered truthfully.

"Well, you couldn't have guessed!" He sat down again, taking a moment to calm himself down.

"So…why didn't she come with you?"

"I broke up with her before coming here! I didn't want her to suffer."

Sokka took his words in. "That was mighty nice of you. You are a true gentleman"

Zuko smiled a little. The air was getting colder, as the sun went down in the sky. He still hadn't caught anything, but as stubborn as he was, the Water Tribe boy wasn't going to give up.

"Why have you decided to join us, all of a sudden?" Sokka's sweet voice broke the ice once again.

"There were some things in my life that had to change"

"You are not being specific!"

"I was tired of al the constant lying to one's self. It was time the true Zuko showed himself" He sighed. "I was tired of being used. I was tired of being kicked down. I was tired of being hated. The world hates us, and we only have ourselves to blame. I'm not like my father. And at this point it's one of the things that makes me prouder of myself. I want peace! I want the Fire Nation to be the best it can be. I want redemption"

His speech hit Sokka deep down inside. After about half an hour of silence his low voice interrupted both of their daydreams.

"You're a pretty nice guy, jerk!"

Zuko just smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner came fast. Katara was starting to get worried about the two teens, although she wouldn't admit worrying about the golden eyed boy.

"Where are they? They should've been here by now!"

She was pacing back and fort, her shoes making a annoying "tap" on the basaltic floor

"Stop walking already!" Toph grimaced, her sensitive ears already hurting.

"Hey we're back" Her brother's cheerful voice echoing through the canyon.

"Where have you been? I was worried about you!" She ran up to the two guys and hugged her sibling. A faint smile made its way across her lips when Zuko's eyes met hers. He shone one of his own faint smiles. It was different, this feeling they were both sharing, a feeling of relief and concern towards each other.

"Look what I've caught!" Sokka's mouth was wide open, showing all of his teeth. Katara and Aang looked at the almost twenty big, juice fishes he held in his hand. Today all the meat eaters would dine an appetizing dinner. Aang was all alone tonight.

After cooking the fish they all sat down by the fire to eat. After a great, quiet dinner, Katara's bad mood return, not because Zuko was making her mad, but because she thought it would be better to keep the mask on. She wasn't ready for forgiveness still.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter two. Did you like it?**

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm so glad so many of you liked it. It really made my day. This was written in like four hours, during the afternoon. I'm undecided about it. In one hand I like it. It develops the relationships between Zuko and Sokka and a little of Zuko and Aang.**

**Katara is also a little bit developed but not extremely. I still want her to be a one sided character for now. At least until that surprise I told you about. I still don't know when. Maybe in a couple of chapters. In the other hand I hate it. Sorry for any mistakes that might appear. I don't know, it just didn't quench my thirst. What do you think? Send a review. Like I said before critics are welcomed. So are ideas and other stuff you want to say.**

**Oh before I forget, Dragon Jadefire asked if I liked Zutara. Yes I do. And I also love Within Temptation. Keep rocking out :D**


	3. Chasing the Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, it is property of Mike and Bryan and all the others that own it**

**Also the song belongs to the credited artist.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chasing The Dragon**

"_Free my mind, heal my scars__, erase the past! Dark days to forget and memories to last in my heart (Free me now). Make me forget and forgive, there's no use to go on and live. Show me a way to the sun (Heal my scars) Nothing will be forever gone. Memories will stay and find their way. What goes around will come around, don't deny your fears so let them go and fade into light, give up the fight here. Let my eyes take in the beauty that's here, that's left on this earth (Give me sight) Poison is slowly seeping through my veins stealing the only dignity in me. A dragon is wreaking havoc in my brain, plays my emotions, a never ending game. One more chance to heal what I have harmed"_

_Chasing the Dragon – _By Epica.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another day had pass and a new one had just begun. Katara felt tired, she hadn't been sleeping properly lately. Aang was already training the advanced set of firebending techniques and made remarkable progresses every day. The waterbender was glad for him but the fact that Zuko had evolved immensely as well left her a bit uneasy. It still clang to her mind that the Prince's sudden act of guilty redemption was a ruse, a cleverly plotted plan to get his hands on the Avatar and get the rest of the group out of the Fire Nation way.

The girl stood in the courtyard, cooking again. It seemed that all she did these days was cooking and making Zuko's life with them miserable.

Sokka was sitting near by. He had been playing with his boomerang and was now devouring the third apple in a matter of thirty minutes. He was also the only one that got annoyed with the fact that his sister was getting up late. He needed to have proper breakfast he would retort when she would claim that there was no harm done. In reality, The Water Tribe warrior spent most of his days doing absolutely nothing, what made the rest of the group mad because even the ones that had recently joined had found their way to be useful.

The day was perfect, warm and sunny. Katara had the sudden urge to eat in the sun. But for that she had to move the appliances to the uncovered courtyard. The thing was enormous and filled with rice, it was practically impossible for the girl to lift alone. She looked at her brother and put on the biggest, brightest smile she could muster.

"Sokka, can you help me over here?" Her voice was sweet and high pitched.

"What?" Sokka was, at this point, picking his nose and enjoying the heat that radiated from the star.

"Help me move the rice basin into the sun so we can eat!" Her tone was one of annoyance.

"No can do! I'm busy right now" He lifted himself up from the floor and headed for the place his sister wanted them to eat.

Silence settled and after a few moments and angry Katara tried to move the basin on her own. "Fine" I'll move it myself" She was angry and speaking to herself.

The basin didn't even budge, and right when she was tempted to give up, already after a massive effort from her, she felt someone's strong, calloused and pallid hands brush hers. The waterbender also felt the basin lifting slightly from the floor.

She didn't dare look up for quite some time. It couldn't be Sokka that was not his skin tone. She silently prayed it was Haru or even Aang, although those couldn't be the tinny Airbender's hands as well. They were too big. Her eyes slowly escalated, the girl almost afraid to meet the owner of such hands.

Their owner's golden eyes melted into hers when for a brief moment they made contact. They were emotionless, maybe because he was incapable of emotion, that was Katara's choice, or maybe because he was a master at hiding his feelings.

"Need help?" He voiced his thoughts after a moment of noiseless contemplation of whether he should our not, help the waterbender.

"No!" She shot back coldly.

"Fine" He murmured in a bored tone and dropped the heavy container making Katara fall on her knees.

"Ok! Fine! I need help!" She half shouted her face a mist of embarrassment and anger.

The ex- Prince picked up the basin again and with an amused look crossing his features, he inquired:

"Where do you want it?"

"Over there, in the sun!" She pointed out the spot she thought would be perfect for lunch.

"Feeling cold?" His tone was low and kind, which send some profound shivers up and down her spine.

"No-No…I'm, well…. I thought that-that…we could eat with the sun's…hm….warmth gracing us today" She stuttered between the right thing to say and the odd feeling she had of answering positively to his question.

He locked his eyes with hers, uncertain of what to think. What about his question made Katara, who was calm and collected and always knew what to say, fight to find the words she wanted to speak?

"Are you okay?" He asked genuinely concerned about her.

"I'm fine" The words came out in the form of a heavy sigh. He looked at her, not really convinced.

"I am! Don't worry about me!" She placed her hand on his shoulder and felt him stiffen up under her palm.

As fast as she could, she removed it from his shoulder and lowered her head slightly to conceal the blush that was now tinting her cheeks with a flashy shade of red.

He had the basin, which he had previously dropped when Katara stuttered, and dragged it to the spot she had beforehand chosen.

"Here! All done" The waterbender almost didn't hear the words that came out of his mouth. There was awkwardness to the situation and they both could feel their hearts pounding against their rib cage, wanting to come out and shout.

"Thank you!" She managed to say, forcing the words in her brain to take form, gaze still adverted to the ground.

He smiled also, at this point, enjoying the cool sight the floor of the Western Air Temple was.

"You are most welcome!" His voice was filled with gentleness. Her eyes widened and her gaze floated to his face.

"Are you hungry?" She felt compelled to be nice.

He just nodded in response, looking up to face her as well, a small, almost imperceptible smile still upon his lips.

"Yeah" Silence fell between them again until the waterbender, that had now adopted a posture of discomfort, crossing her arms in front of her chest, spoke up again.

"You have improved greatly."

Zuko felt a pleasurable stab in his torso and his mouth went dry. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He tried once more but it seemed like the words he wanted to voice just got caught on his tongue. Finally he managed something completely different from what he was going to say.

"Thank you."

Katara smiled openly, and the Prince felt a heating sensation on the pits of his stomach.

"Maybe you would like-."

The firebender was crudely interrupted by the Avatar and Toph that had come up to meet them for lunch. Hi always cheerful tone broke them both from the trance they were in.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" His smile was bigger than his face.

Toph however was smirking. Katara could tell it was a kind of dirty smirk like she had just caught them making out or something. If she contemplated that chance, she was sadly mistaken.

"Zuko was just helping me bring the food out here, into the sun" She smiled.

Aang elbowed Zuko across his ribs "Seems like she is warming up to you" He smiled innocently.

Zuko rubbed his neck and tried to mask the slight pink that was now painting his face.

"Yes, I guess so" He replied in a low register.

"What will we have for lunch?" Toph intervened in an amused tone.

"Well not much! Just some fish and rice with some spices! We have no variety of things to cook you know"

The blind earthbender sat down.

Katara went to collect the rice into their bowls. Zuko followed. They were out of earshot and the girl studied him with eager eyes.

"You wanted to ask me something?"

"Well yeah…" He was rubbing his neck again, something the Water Tribe girl had already associated with a state of embarrassment from Zuko's part.

He sighed and continued with his speech.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go for a…hm… sort of walk with me?"

Katara's jaw fell open it was almost hitting the ground. She didn't speak. Zuko felt even more discomfited.

"Well… I mean…if you're still mad at me, we-."

"Yeah…. A walk will be nice" She didn't even remember her plan. There was something blocking her mind of all thoughts except Zuko's offer. The boy's mood lifted and he nodded in comprehension. It didn't take long for everyone to join them at lunch. It was a pleasant one with a laughing Katara and Zuko, as long as everyone else, even more accentuated by the sun's nice warmth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko sat near Sokka. The Water Tribe Warrior had been training all day with his sword and, the Prince had been, for the same amount of time, thinking about that little moment where he was fully accepted into the Avatar's little "family"

He smiled inwardly at the notion of family. They did felt more like it than Ozai and Azula.

"Hey, Hot-man!"

Zuko looked up. Sokka was grinning at him, a devious look plastered upon his face.

"I think my sister isn't mad at you anymore!"

Zuko smile half heartedly. He did kind off liked this new side of Katara. The nice one.

"Yeah….maybe"

"Well she didn't break the mood at lunch. It was quite good actually."

The firebender only nodded in response.

"So is there something you miss from your «vacations»?" Sokka liked to tease him about his_"glorious" _return to the Fire Nation.

Zuko thought about it for a minute. He was happier these past couple of weeks than he had ever been in his entire life. Even though he didn't show it and despite the angry waterbender's attempts to make him miserable. Yes he missed nothing. Nothing he could remember at the time, which made Sokka sure that all the connections he had back home weren't the strongest.

"Do you like our little group?"

The firebender's golden eyes shifted to the Water Tribe boy's face. What was it with him and wanting to know everything about his life? He was worse than that Jin girl.

"I don't have an opinion. I'm here to teach the Avatar firebending, not to make new friends!" He lied, trying to keep his bad boy attitude.

Sokka's grin grew wider at his remark. Somewhere along the small amount of time the banished Prince had join the_"gaang"_, he had gotten pretty good at reading between his lines.

"Yeah! You love us!"

The golden eyed boy didn't seem to mind the other teen's remark. At least he didn't try to fight him on that.

"So…has Toph got even already?" He was now mocking the ex-Prince openly.

"What? That kid? No she wouldn't be able to do anything" He tried to sound sure of himself.

"Are you sure? Toph is pretty strong for just a little girl! She can seriously kick you out of this orbit"

He was already laughing by now and Zuko was fuming from his nostrils. The cerulean eyed boy had a special way of making him really annoyed. More than Aang even.

"Can you stop that? I'm not afraid of a twelve year old!"

"No but you are afraid of a fourteen year old!" Sokka was now rolling all over the floor, tightly clinging onto his stomach, the pain from laughing so hard almost unbearable to take.

"Who are you talking about?" His fists were now clenched at his sides and Zuko had to make a really enormous effort not to push the other boy off the cliff.

"Ka-ta….ra!" His words were muffled by his uncontrollable laughs.

"I'm not afraid of that peasant!" He shouted and Sokka almost immediately stopped laughing.

"You don't need to get so defensive" He stood in silence for a short period of time. "I'm just jerking around"

"Well you can stop it! I'm not and I never will be afraid of you sister!" His shout grew louder and the Water Tribe boy just stood there thinking of a way to sooth things up again.

"Wanna help me train?" The indigo blue eyed boy inquired the other after a few agonizing minutes of stillness.

Zuko looked a lot more calm then and he nodded in acceptance of the other boy's little offer. This would be fun, although the Prince knew the other teen wasn't up to his highly evolved skill. He sheathed his Dao swords and in an instant Sokka as pacing back and fort taking advantage of his surroundings just like he was taught. Maybe Zuko was in for a surprise with this one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang and Katara had been waterbending for the most part of the early afternoon. It was a little past solar midday (three o'clock), and the two friends were more relaxing than practicing. It was a good thing neither Zuko or Toph were there, Aang thought, or he would have to be training really hard right now instead of enjoying this sunny day with her. They hadn't talk about it yet, and the Avatar was beginning to wonder if the girl he so dearly held close to the heart had even noticed he kissed her. "Of course she noticed" his mind slapped itself. "Maybe she just doesn't know what to say…maybe it was so good she is still trying to find the words to describe her feelings for me!" He flushed a little, his new acquired color not noticeable in Katara's eyes. "Or maybe…maybe she just didn't like it and doesn't want to remember it" His expression grew sad. He was so confused about her reaction. Until that point she had shown no signs of even liking him in the same way he likes her.

"Aang?" Katara's sweet voice swept him out of his reverie.

"Hm?" He muttered still unable to get back to his non Katara related train of thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" She had the slightest impression he was thinking of her but she did her best not to think of the Avatar's feelings for her. Her heart didn't pound against her chest when she was near him, she didn't lose he words neither did she flush and completely forget about everything like someone in love was supposed to. Or someone that hated another. She felt all this "symptoms" when Zuko was around, but she couldn't like him that way, could she? She didn't even like him.

Her face turned pink and the young Airbender could only imagine what was going through her mind. Maybe it was him. That thought comforted him even if it wasn't the most realistic of truths.

"You are starting to accept Sifu Hot-man, aren't you?"

Katara's blush grew wider, it reached her hair line. "Why do you say that?" Her voice was trembling and her throat was dry.

"You and he were almost friendly today at lunch"

"That doesn't mean I still don't have my suspicions about the guy"

"You didn't look like you were in the presence of someone you loathed."

"Well I just decided that this little….hm….lets say rivalry… I have with him wasn't beneficiating anyone!"

The waterbender tried to defend herself but she was only managing in getting her self more embarrassed and more out of arguments to spat out.

Aang smiled. At least it was one less thing he had to worry about. He was glad all was right in the bosom of their little family again.

"Oh!" Katara mumbled into the atmosphere.

"What?" The boy questioned.

"I have to go Aang….I have a million things to do today!"

Katara ran out on him waving at a very stunned Airbender. She had to go to Zuko's room and find out what he was plotting. She knew she would find some dirt on him back in his room. She ran past Toph that was earthbending with Haru but moved on without even saying hello. She took a turn and there were The Duke and Teo both playing some sort of game she knew nothing about. She stopped trying to evaluate the situation. If she was caught it would be bad, she would look like an obsessed stalker and no one would forgive her for that. At least not really forgive her. They would say "Who is she not to forgive him? Isn't the point of peace to forgive and star anew?" She couldn't believe it. She was having second thoughts about her plan. "What if Zuko really tries to hurt Aang?" No! She had make up her mind. She was going to stop that arrogant firebender before it was too late for all of them. The last time she trusted him Aang ended up dead. It wouldn't happen again, even if he was really good now!

She stomped into his room, closing the door gently behind her. No one could know she was there, at least until she found evidence of his dark plans. And she was going to. The waterbender wouldn't take a "he is in fact good" for an answer. She would find some dirt on him even if it took all day long, because if she didn't then she would be the _"bad guy"._ She walked over to the desk next to the bed. It was in the window-y wall and most of his belongings were already stashed there. She open one of the drawers and began searching. He kept a parchment neatly folded and sealed in the desk. She opened it and began reading. There was nothing substantial there, only some nonsense about his great-grandfather's demise. Who cared about Sozin's death anyway? Whatever happened he deserved it, although Katara wasn't to in on Fire Nation history.

She kept looking in that same drawer. There were two pictures, on of General Iroh she could recall and another one of a beautiful woman she didn't know. She was great looking and she reminded her of someone, she just didn't know who. The woman had long. Straight hair and eyes filled with sweetness and tenderness. She smiled at the picture. It reminded her of her mother. The same look upon her face, one of love and understanding. The azure eyed girl put the picture back in the drawer and proceeded to the next one. Inside she found another piece of paper but this one was still unwritten. There was nothing more inside. She looked under his bed, trying to find something that he could possibly hide. She opened the bag-pack he brought and found some extra clothing. The fabric was smooth to the touch and shined in a gorgeous shade of red that when struck by shade almost looked black. She fingered the trimming of his clothing, a golden thread and fabric adding a wonderful detail to his vest. The clothing had a sweet smell that emanated from it. She loved that scent it almost left her in a trance. She folded the clothes and placed them back in his bag. What could she be looking for? There was nothing of importance there. Some chopsticks, a sleeping bag that she noticed was never used, clothing, parchments, a writing feather, some bowls, a tea set and some cooking appliances, a picture of his uncle and an unknown woman, a dagger with something written on it, a old head piece that looked much like the one she saw on Avatar Roku's statue back at his temple, the waterbending scroll.

"Wait!" She thought. "What is he doing with the waterbending scroll?" She looked at it. The forms that she now saw were nothing compared to the ones she had learned. They seemed almost childish now, all of them the most basic of waterbending techniques. "Why did he cling onto this?" She wondered, placing it back where it was and resuming her search of his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko stood on the courtyard waiting for Katara. She had agreed to go out for a walk with him.

He had spent some time sparring with Sokka. The Water tribe boy gave one hell of a fight but in the end the Prince came out victorious. He had remembered about his walk with the girl and came running. But she was nowhere to be found. He was starting to get impatient.

"Zuko, patience is one of the biggest virtues a man can master." He recalled his uncle's advice. But patience was not a virtue the young firebender possessed. He walked around the yard, searching for Katara.

There were yells coming from the northern side of the courtyard and he went to check it out. Toph and Haru were still bending at each other, Haru on a dangerous situation while Toph yawned, relaxed and at ease. She was beating the pebbles out of him.

"Hey, have you two seen Katara?"

Toph kept quiet for a while, trying to figure out where the sound of Hotman's voice had come from. The moustache boy only welcomed him with a deadly glare, eyes narrowed into slits. It was an unquestionable fact that that boy did not fancy him.

"She went into the dorms direction a while ago!"

"Thank you!" Zuko yelled at the blind girl and continued on his search for the waterbender. After a few moments he saw Aang, who was still having fun with the main fountain's water and his pet lemur.

"Hey Avatar?"

The Airbender looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"It's Aang!"

"Right…" The teen rubbed the side of his neck. "Have you seen the waterbender anywhere?"

"Not for a while now…" He thought a little about it. "She said she had things to do. Look for her back inside"

The Prince bowed to his disciple and friend and got on his way. He stepped into the dorm area a few minutes after and heard some strange noises. He could hear a female voice muttering incoherent sentences, objects moving and furniture banging. The firebender tried to collect the sounds and track them down. For his surprise they came from his room.

"Maybe we are under attack!" He contemplated to himself, grabbing his swords and positioning himself for battle.

His hand touched the wooden door and pushed it ajar. He peeked into it and saw a blue smudge moving around. The firebender swiftly jumped into the room and attacked Katara, not noticing it was her.

The girl tried to scream at the sudden fright but no sound enabled itself to come out. She looked at the teen that was attacking her. His face was angry, almost demoniac. She backed herself against the desk.

Zuko caught hold of her bight blue eyes and backed down.

"Katara?" He was dumbfounded. He wasn't expecting her to be in his room let alone creating a fuss in there.

"What are you doing in my room?" His tone was low and dangerous. She could tell he was more than mad.

"I'm…"

"What is all this?" He pointed with one of his swords to the mess that was now his once tidy room.

"I was just…I mean….I needed proof…"

"Of what?" He cut her off with a growl. "Of my evilness? Of my acute plan to kill you all and hand Aang to my father?" His voice was now higher in sound.

"I have told you a thousand times already. I changed!"

"I don't believe you!" She yelled back at him, tears threaten to come out.

"I don't need you to believe me!" He out shouted her. "I'm teaching the Avatar, I'm going to help bring peace to the world and I'm going to redeem myself and gain my honour!" His voice was now loud enough for everyone outside to hear.

"You are worse than me! You are worse than my sister and you are worse than my father! At least none of us pretended to be something we are not. Yes I admit I was confused and made bad choices. But that's all they are bad choices! I never intended to hurt anyone. I just thought I was doing the right thing. And my family? Well at least they are real. They are evil yes, but they don't hide it from anyone. But you…. You are despicable….you pretend to be nice and caring and forgiving but you are nothing than a big lie. You can't even handle with your own feelings and tell me straight in the face your suspicions. You come and search my room." His yelled words forced their way into Katara's mind. Was what he was saying true? Was she letting her hurt feeling cloud her good judgment and heart?

"Have you found something useful in here?" The angry firebender started picking his things up a throwing the furiously into the floor.

By this point everyone was already outside his room, watching the event with sorrowful eyes.

Zuko stormed out of his room, afraid he would accidentally hurt the waterbender in his temporary madness. With him gone all that was left were a horrible, painful silence that cut through Katara's heart and Aang, Sokka and Toph's disapproving eyes that pushed her deeper into shame.

Was she really letting her once broken heart blind her from the real Zuko?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah, this chapter was refreshing. It felt good to write some fluff and then some more angst. I sure hope Zuko forgives Katara! And will Katara ever forgive Zuko…or herself? I can only say that the next chapter will be interesting. Oh and sorry for such a long musical introduction but that song is so great I couldn't let it go to waste. So what do you think of this chapter? Do you like it? Do you hate it? I just didn't want to go right o the Zutara part just yet. I'm building a relationship between them that's got to be born fro nothing and that it pretty hard. So please comment. Oh and sorry I took such a long time updating. For everyone that reviews a free Zuko shaped cookie. Get them while they're hot.**


	4. Lithium

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, it is property of Mike and Bryan and all the others that own it****. I tired buying it on e-bay. I even tried bribing Bryan and Mike but it didn't work…Turns out they are richer than me.**

**The song doesn't belong to me either unfortunately.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside, Lithium. Don't want to forget how it feels without, Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow but, God, I wanna let it go. Come to bed don't make me sleep alone. Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show. __I can't hold on to me, wonder what's wrong with me. Can't break free until I let it go. Darling I forgive you after all, anything is better than to be alone. And in the end I guess I had to fall…Oh, God, I'm gonna let it go!_

_Lithium-By Evanescence_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Everything turned out so wrong. He thought that when he joined the Avatar all would be easier but apart from the guilt of his wrong doing this was harder than going back home. Not that it was everyone's fault. It was hers. She could be so one-sided. Why did he even feel like all of this was his fault? Why did he want to make emend with her anyway? It wasn't normal and it wasn't him. So why did it pain so much to have her mad at him?

Zuko walked through the Western Air Temple, aimlessly. He just needed to walk, to blow off steam. He needed to be alone...or with uncle.

"Uncle" He mumbled to himself, lowering his head and shutting his eyes, tears threating to fall.

He sat down near the echo chamber. It was peaceful there and beside a day or two in the week prior to this one no one had got near this place, he wasn't sure why.

It had a different mystic than the rest of the temple. It was soothing and calming and at the same time it was a raging of colours and scents, all entwined in a beautiful dance, almost as beautiful as the Firebending Master's fire.

He contemplated today's events. They kept playing in his mind, over and over again, Zuko trying to figure out something out of this. It was confusing how he felt about this. On one hand he hated Katara for going that low. She was a hypocrite and a liar unable to trust or forgive someone that broke his own pride to admit he was wrong. He spent the whole day with the Avatar and he turned up _"home"_ in one piece, their relationship stronger than ever. And when he suggest that they had to go alone, Katara didn't even spoke up, she just nodded and smiled at Aang, pretending he wasn't beside the little Airbender, trying to ignore him. On the other hand he felt sorry for Katara. Not really sorry for her, but sorry she didn't trust him. He wanted her to, for a strange reason way beyond him.

He sighed. It was giving him a headache, trying to figure out the reasons why Katara's rejection hurt so much.

"Hey!" A strong, rough female voice shattered his thoughts.

Zuko swirled his head to meet the voice's owner. Toph had a sad, disapproving look on her face. "Hey!" He muttered in return, his eyes falling from her petit frame to the floor and consequentially her once burned feet.

"I'm sorry about Katara. She just takes a little longer than most to let people in the group. She's too protective for her own good." Toph's voice was low and sympathetic.

"I think all there is, is hate."

"No… I'm certain of one thing and that is that she doesn't hate you. She is just mad at you for some reason but she will get over it. Besides everyone else knows you are for real so why bother bothering with what she thinks?" She said that with a certain _"know –it all"_ attitude, like she knew something the firebender didn't.

"Yeah, whatever" He replied, disbelievingly.

The blind bandit sat beside her friend and tapped him on the shoulder. "It's true. She didn't like me either. But I think she came around." The girl grinned. "Katara is just overprotective. If you give her time she will accept you."

Zuko thought about what had happen in his room. He was suddenly angry again. Even if Toph's words were true what would he have to endure until that day? Would he be able to lower his head and be humiliated and abused by the waterbender?

He wouldn't and he couldn't. As much as he wanted her trust he wasn't able to go that far.

"I can't just leave! I have a mission!"

"Yeah I know….just so you know, everyone supports you on this. Sokka just gave Katara the biggest lecture you could imagine."

Zuko smiled lightly. He could only picture it in his head, Sokka acting mature for once and the Water Tribe girl being the one that was being scolded. It just didn't seem to fit.

He got up.

"Thank you for the support." He replied sincerely.

"Hey what can I say? I like you Hot-man!"

Zuko let out a bigger smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara had been staring at the ceiling for most part of the time after she was busted. Her mind lingered in his words. What had he meant? Should she take it seriously? She didn't find herself a hypocrite or worse than Ozai. His words had stung and they had hurt, shattering her heart only for the pieces to fall onto the fall and be stepped by herself with all this constant guilt. She could comprehend why his words hurt so much. She shouldn't take what he said seriously and she didn't give a damn about what he thought of her but still they had found their way into her mind and heart. She turned in her bed and sunk her head in the pillow. Tears started flowing from her eyes openly. Why did it hurt so much to know Zuko was mad at her? Maybe she was the one confused back in Ba Sing Se. Maybe she mistook all of it for something else. One thing she was sure: everyone was with the Fire Nation Prince on this one. Still she couldn't help but think he was still up to something. Or was that just her imagination? Perhaps Toph was right before and she was letting her hurt feelings towards him motivate her choices. He was being nice and he didn't respond to her insults, insinuations and assault in kind. She sighed, her breath hiccupped from all the sobs she tried to silence. Her arm whipped the tars off her heavy eyes and she stood, ready to go and make dinner for everyone. But shame took over her and for once she didn't want to get out of her room and face Zuko, or anyone for that matter. Tonight someone else could cook for everyone. She would just say she was feeling nauseated or something of the sort. Would Zuko ever forgive her? Funny how at that moment she was the one that craved for his forgiveness. She knew she was wrong and had done something that was against all of her moral beliefs but still, it was stronger than her. Maybe if she avoided him the shame and the guilt would go away. There was a knock on the door. She didn't respond it.

"May I come in?" Aang's voice was low and delicate, trying not to make matters worse.

"Yes…come on in Aang!" She sat up on her bed, putting her hair in front of her wet eyes, hiding them from the Avatar.

He sat down beside her, his gaze adverted from her, trying not to show his disappointment in her actions. He wouldn't judge her. That wasn't what friends did. He knew it would only strain the relationship between Zuko and his love more and he could do without the tension. That was his personal goal now. To help the teen he now considered a brother and the girl he loved make peace with each other.

"So how are you doing?" His voice rang in her ears, sweet and hushed.

"I'm fine!" She said that all the time. Aang was now well aware of the girl's habit to prevent other people to worry about her.

"That thing with Zuko…I know your intentions were good but…he has changed. I've seen it first hand…" His tone was softer still but his voice trailed off into something like admiration and his look was one of contentment, Katara noticed. "And I like it very much! He is a very motivating individual and is brotherly to me, almost fatherly. He likes teaching and pushing my to my edge so I can be the best I can. He is just…great" The young monk was happy with his firebending instructor.

The waterbender took it in. She hadn't seen that side of him yet. Mostly because she blinded herself to see the real Zuko, the one everyone else was now admiring.

"Maybe you should give him a chance" The young Avatar's eyes were pleading her, trying to convince her to give him a chance. And this time she was willing to try. Not because all was forgiven and forgotten. Nor because Zuko had proven himself to her like he did the others. Not because he deserved it but because she deserved it. She deserved to live this final stage of her adventure, this part of her life without tension, or stress or even anger. She needed herself to be whole again, and for that she needed to give the firebender a fighting chance, a place in the small family she called hers. She smiled at the boy.

"I will. I will give him a chance, for you!" She half lied. The monk smiled back and hugged her. Katara stiffened at his touch. It still made her uncomfortable the notion of his affections towards her. She was now sure she did not love him back, not the way he wanted at least. Why was her life so complicated? Aang's feelings, Zuko's sudden change of heart and consequences, her temporary madness and now the realisation that she, in order to heal herself, had to find the real Zuko and make him real in her mind and heart.

"Are you coming with me outside and cook dinner?"

Her look found a new muse, the floor.

"No Aang. My head hurts….I'm going to sleep a little." She muttered and the Airbender nodded as he got up and left, closing the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko tried to keep away from the eating spot. He didn't want to face the blue eyed beauty. At least not now. But his stomach growled and he could take no longer. The teen walked to the location, a bit uneasy with his own emotions. His eyes roamed the place trying to find the girl but she was nowhere in sight.

"Come sit by me sifu Hot-man!" Aang cheered him.

"Oh thanks" Zuko sat beside his disciple, a bowl of rice and some soup finding its way to his hands. His expression let out the question in his mind.

"She was feeling a bit heavy headed so she is sleeping!" Sokka let out.

His eyes darted to the opening of the room hall. She was there alone. A part of him wanted that part, the dorms, to be attacked and for her to disappear. Another part of him wanted to go and ask for her forgiveness. Dinner was fast and ended soon enough. Due to the recent events everyone was either tired psychologically or just felt drained from all the tension between the two proud teens and retreated into their rooms. Zuko was split between heading back to his own room and staying outside a bit, clearing his head.

A few hours latter he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Hi!" His heart jumped from his chest to his throat. He tried to look as calm and angry as he could.

The Prince didn't responded and the waterbender sat beside him.

"Can we talk?" Her voice was calm but ragged from crying. He looked at her. Her eyes were swollen from the tears and she seemed like she hadn't slept for a week.

He didn't reply but nodded curtly. A pang of guilt crept at his heart.

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy and search your room. I…just could handle the fact that you, the person that betrayed me in Ba Sing Se, the person that aided in Aang's destruction and breaking my heart was here, pleading for my forgiveness and trust after all. You did bad things, sure, but…" She stopped herself and swallowed hard. "You are a good person and you want to redeem yourself so who am I to say no to you! I will try to see who you really are and forgive you…I don't promise anything but…." She shivered. His dumbfounded look and eyes glistening with happiness getting the best of her and mellowing her previous resolve being broken into millions of tiny pieces, making her heart melt into his sincere, almost childish look.

"I'm sorry for all I've done to you!" His words were full of meaning and she could feel the warmth in them revolving around them. "I regret my choice every single day…you have reasons not to like me but I'm willing to prove myself. You don't need to give me anything…I'll earn it all!" That took her aback. She wasn't expecting him to be so harsh.

"I'm trying to be fair!" She tried to reason.

"You know nothing about me!" He shouted.

"Well I guess you know nothing about me neither but still you compared me to your sister and your father!"

He stood silent for a long, cutting moment. Finally his voice swept her out of her almost crying state.

"I'm sorry for that….you have nothing to do with them….I was just angry!"

She looked at him, staring Zuko right in the eyes and smiled. "I know…sometimes we say and do things we didn't mean to because we are so angry and steamy!" It was an excuse of her own.

At the moment both Katara and Zuko felt like a new beginning was just laid in front of them. It would take time for both of them to heal their wounds but it was needed. With a loose and fast hug they sealed a silent pact that obliged them to resolve their differences and work together for a greater good, and maybe they could grow to be friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crapiest chapter off them all! I hate this chapter. Sorry guys for such a crappy chapter. This one is more psychological than any other thing and this is the real beginning of my story. Now they aren't friends but they are trying to work together for Aang's sake. What do you think should happen next? Oh and sorry for grammar or spelling errors. English is not really my tongue so…I'm not any good at it. Want to thank all for the reviews and if you want I'm going to star thanking you personally for each review. Oh and Dragon Jadefire…Epica totally rule!!**

**See you in the next chapie:D**


	5. Our Great Divide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender****, it's property of Bryan and Mike and all the other pinheads at Nickelodeon, Viacom, whatever, that make us wait God only knows how many months for new episodes. And if I did own it you could bet you money Zutara would be cannon in the end (only in the end so it would be a surprise)**

**Also I do not own any of the songs used in the fic unfortunately. They belong to the credited artist. This fic is purely fan made and for my own and yours amusement.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 5. Our Great Divide**

_Sky's so deep, there's no end the moon still asleep,__ a bed of stars for me. How can I see through your eyes my destiny? I fall apart. You bleed fro me. How can I see through your eyes our worlds collide? Open your heart, to close our great divide. Distant prayers, carved in stone. The silent words they will still be heard. How can I see through your eyes my destiny? I fall apart. You bleed for me. So I just float with the tide through the night I pass you by. Open my heart, to close our great divide._

_Our Great Divide -_By Tarja Turunen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara had been sitting with Haru for quite some time now. They had been chatting about trivial things, like the weather or food. It had been three days since the _"incident"_in Zuko's room and although she was trying, the air between them was still tense, a different kind of tense, a good awkwardness that installed itself and refused to go.

They hadn't spoke more than "hello", "thank you" and "goodnight" to each other but somehow it seemed to suffice.

The waterbender, although, had been noticing things about the Prince that she hadn't before.

He had in fact a really bad temper and would burst at anything but it didn't matter, so did she.

He was quiet and preferred solitude as a way to mask himself. She could see the need for company, the envy and the sadness in his eyes when he himself refused to join in their activities. So they found a way.

"If Yue doesn't go to the mountain, then the mountain just has to go to Yue!" Sokka said matter of factly two days ago.

So, whenever the Banished Prince took solace in his loneliness they would all sit around him and enjoy interaction with each other trying to break the ice wall he build around himself.

It didn't seem to be working. Zuko only spoke in rare occasions and it was to express his annoyance. Still they wouldn't give up.

Katara had also noticed the brotherly, almost fatherly way he handled the young ones. The Duke, Teo, Aang and even Toph (although she disliked it with the might of a thousand Komodo Rhinos) were always being encouraged, taught and scolded by the Firebender. Sokka had given him a new nickname that only he used (everyone else preferred Hot-man) and it was when neither the Prince nor Katara were around. He called him _"Little sister two, the copy". _The first time she had heard it Sokka went flying down the canyon only to be saved by Appa and Aang.

"Besides, Zuko only scolds them when there's a reason for it!" She mused. "On the other hand it can also be because he lost his temper." Her rational side began to work. Still everyone seemed to find a role model in him even if it was of what not to do.

"_Do as I say don't do as I do"_ was his motto.

The waterbender found it rather amusing the relationship between them and would at times mock the firebender as a way to break the tension. As she expected it he didn't like it.

"Katara?" Haru called, his sweet masculine voice sweeping her softly out of her mind.

She looked at him, locking her indigo eyes with his. He was brought back by the beauty in them. Now that she seemed to be in a good mood her irises seemed to sparkle, the movement in them resembling the calm tides of the ocean, filled with gentleness and kindness, the one she had them used to.

Sokka got near and whistled to get Katara's attention.

She frowned, turning to meet him, vivacious blue clashing against vivacious blue. There was the same kind of spark in Sokka's eyes, Haru noted, although the two siblings were different in every possible way, they were also much alike.

"When will lunch be ready?"

She scowled. Katara hated when her brother interrupted her to ask some stupid and annoying question.

"It already is, I'm just letting the veggies and the meats absorb all the flavors."

Her sibling ginned eagerly, letting some saliva trailing from his mouth. He knew that when his lovely sister let the food take in the flavors that meant really tasty food for that day. "I wonder what the occasion is?" He reflected to himself trying to find the reason for his sister's good mood and desire to please.

She continued speaking to Haru happily until her stomach growled. The cinnamon colored skin girl got up and signaled Haru to call everyone. He complied. After some minutes everyone was there. She handed them their bowls and a nice quiet conversation surfaced while they ate. Katara was content with the way things were going. But something bothered her. Even after she subsided in her attempts to make Zuko miserable he still didn't do anything while she was around. It made her uncomfortable and upset. Why was he still afraid she would retort or do something bad towards him? Maybe it was because she invaded his privacy.

After lunch she was left alone again to clean up things. Today was cleaning day and she had to clean everyone's rooms. She slowly washed the dishes wondering if she should ask for the firebender's permission to go into his room. She would understand if he didn't want her to. She made a mistake and was sorry for it. Maybe this is how he felt when he realized every step he had made since the South Pole was wrong. Maybe he felt like he wasn't worth the trouble. Maybe he just wanted to stay away from everyone so he wouldn't disappoint anyone else. That was what she felt when she saw his heated eyes piercing her with discontent. That is what she felt when she eyed her friends and saw their sad and thwarted looks.

Her body lifted heavily from the fountain's edge and the waterbender went in search of Zuko.

She wondered the Temple grounds for almost an hour and didn't found him.

"Where can he be?" She thought to herself. She kept walking, passing by Aang that was playing some kind of quiz game with Teo and Sokka and seemed to be winning. She didn't want to ask them. Aang would get suspicious and her brother would get outraged. He was still too overprotective even if he had no reason to whatsoever.

She sped up her pace. The sound of Toph's voice echoed through that part of the temple. She was laughing, Katara noted. The indigo eyed girl smiled and turned a corner to meet Toph and Haru earthbending. As every other time they did it, she was winning and making the mustache boy spend a very troublesome time. The waterbender placed a hand gently on her friend's shoulder and Toph swiftly turned around.

"Hey Toph!" She muttered with a half-heart smile.

Toph snickered and spit to the floor next to her affirming her wannabe masculinity.

"Have you seen Zuko anywhere?" The oldest asked getting and strange_"look"_from the blind bandit.

"No I haven't! I don't know if you noticed but I don't see much these days!" She said pointing towards her eyes.

Katara sighed in exasperation. There Toph went, sarcastically responding to peoples innocent questions.

"You can see with your feet!"

Toph arched an eyebrow. "Why are you so interested in Hotman?"

"No reason really!" She lied. Her heart was beating out of rhythm and she knew Toph could fell it. Yet she didn't peruse that road, something that made Katara really suspicious. "He is over by the Echo chamber"

"Thank you, Toph" She smiled.

"But be careful when you step in, he is firebending I think" A smirk plastered itself all over her face and an unpleasant chill run up and down the waterbender's spine.

Did the blind girl know something she didn't?

"Have fun with Prince Jerk!" She added as the Water Tribe girl strolled away.

It was a ten minute walk to the echo chamber. And all the way she spent walking there she could see her female friend's smirk. It wouldn't leave her skull.

As she got closer to Zuko's practicing spot, she could overhear him. She could hear his interjections and monosyllabic words. The _"uh's_",_"ah's"_and_"ya's"_were getting louder as she stepped close. Her head intruded through the big wooden doors. They should weigh more than a ton but still she could push them open with no effort and without making a sound. She could see his body swiftly moving. Each movement he made forcing his clothing and hair to move with it. He had an almost musical thing to him, each and every move more graceful than the other. Yet all of his forms were intricate and masculine with low and high kicks, lots of punches and even jumps. She started making out the differences between firebending and waterbending. They were different in everything. Waterbending suited her a lot more and she was happy she was born with the ability to do it. Zuko came to a sudden halt, panting heavily and cleaning the sweat from his forehead. She eyed him up and down, taking in the image in her brain and processing it. It was hard to think of this boy standing just a few meters away from her as the pony tailed jerk that used to chase them all around. He was calmer and wiser. HE did come up with really good ideas and made intelligent remarks. He was showed his kind side when he started teaching the Duke how to properly wield a sword and, also whenever he carried Teo to the bath houses and helped him go to bed at nigh. He used to play with Toph, one of the best friends he had made there, and Katara could only be happy for the two of them. Toph seemed to be a lot more comfortable around him than she ever was around her. He was kind to Aang, an almost brotherly figure. He advised the little Avatar and always seemed to be able to make the other feel better. He constantly trained with Sokka, making her brother get better and better by the minute and he also helped him make more plans, better plans to invade the Fire Nation and defeat his own father. The only ones he hadn't affected were herself and Haru. Why? Well she kept her distance from him at first and now he was the one that kept his distance from her.

Was it that he just really thought her to be like his sister and his father? The simple thought of being compared to them made her stomach tremble and feel like it was going to erupt. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't trust him as easily as the other after what he done. He chose his side and they paid the price. Aang, the last hope for peace in the world died momentarily until she was able to bring him back. But that wasn't the question, she realized there as Zuko began another group of moves. The problem was that she also paid the price. She gave herself to him twice and twice he rejected her. She could understand the first rejection, he was clearly upset about his uncle's injury but the second time, under Ba Sing Se, she couldn't understand. She offered her hand to him and he promptly refused her hand and shoved it away. And that hurt.

And to top it all he spent time in the Fire Nation and realized that he was wrong and that he should join them.

Why not before? Why not before he caused them pain, caused her pain? That was what hurt the most. The fact that she wasn't necessary to make him realize what he was worth and what was right. All her life she had been needed by Sokka first, taking care of him, making sure he didn't get into trouble and hurt himself. Then Aang, with his constant need to be cheered and to be proven worthy of the trust invested in him by the world. After, there came Toph with her parental problems which made her act like she had to be strong and distant all the time. Katara had been there for all of them and it made her feel needed. Yes, she was the great master waterbender that traveled with the Avatar but beside her ability to bend and the task of training the Avatar, what more she could do to be what they needed her to be. And she knew what. She needed to be what she knew she had been born to be: A mother, their mother. She acted like that all the time because she knew that it would make them grow up good. And of course it helped that she had an overdeveloped motherly instinct. She smiled at herself.

The sound of Zuko's body slamming against the hard, marble floor swept her out of her reverie. She scowled at the focus of him again. He was the only one that had rejected her motherly side. He had rejected her affection and care. He had rejected her. She didn't even know why she cared about his rejection but she did. He was panting heavily again. His breathing was raspy and she could see the air coming out of his lungs. The air had gotten a lot warmer and a swift chill ran again up and down her spine. The sharpness of it made her step forward and the door cringed open getting the Prince's attention. He got up swiftly, his lips slightly parted, his breath coming out of his mouth. His chest heaving up and down making his hair shake, with his movement. His face was covered in a transparent but almost glowing sweat enhancing his already perfect features. His eyes were tired but at the same time they had a fire in them that she could only trace back to him.

If there was one thing she knew about Zuko was that he never gave up, and that, she thought, reflected in his eyes. She took a step back at the moment he turned. Katara knew she was out of his line of sight but he was perfectly matched with the center of hers. The figure that lay in the middle of the echo chamber was both distressing and stunning. He eyed the doors suspiciously. She knew he knew someone was there but for some reason he just closed his eyes, took a very deep sharp breath and started practicing again. This time his movements were more fluid, almost familiar. He moved his arms in a slow rhythm, a dance more complex than the _"Dancing Dragon"_ form. As his arms moved like the tides, back and forth, pushing and pulling, his feet got slowly up from the floor only to go back down and hit the floor with uncharacteristic elegance. He was balanced in every shift he made and for a second he looked at peace. The form he was no practicing was very different form his usual firebending. It was different form all the firebending Katara had ever seen. And then it struck her. He wasn't firebending, he was waterbending.

A fuse of rage was lit and she burst the chamber's door open and walked in, not caring for the effort she had been making to not be noticed.

Zuko looked at her in bewilderment. He knew she was there but he didn't expect her to do something like this.

"Why are you waterbending?" She asked, fury taking over every corner of her body.

"I'm training my firebending forms" He answered nonchalantly.

"This is waterbending!" She pointed at him. "It was the technique I was training the day you tied me to a tree!" He looked at her up and down. She was petite but still she was menacing. He smiled inwardly.

"I have a good memory" He retorted. "My uncle told me that knowing about other elements and incorporating them into our own bending technique made one stronger" He told her in a slow, low voice.

She was boiling up inside now. How dare he try to copy her form? She opened her water skin and placed herself in an offence position.

Zuko eyed her quizzically, rolling his eyes after her train of thought was grasped.

"I'm not going to fight you!" He replied still in a low register.

"Yes you will" She attacked him with a water whip. "I'm going to show you that the only one's that can waterbend are waterbenders" She screamed in a forced voice and jumped at him. He stepped backwards. Every move she made he deflected easily. She was having trouble with him for the first time since she became a master. How was it that he became so good in a small amount of time?

"I've picked this up from Aang. He was glad with the idea he wasn't the only one that wanted to learn other elements." His voice was hoarse.

She glared at him trying not to speak.

She spun around and from her side there came a group of ice daggers that Zuko easily melted. Katara clenched her teeth as frustration took over her. She water whipped him once again but he countered with a whip of his own. He had already done this back at Ba Sing Se but due to the gravity of the situation Katara didn't even noticed. He had been learning with her for a long time,, it seemed and that made her even more frustrated. She kept attacking, Zuko never leaving defense, never trying to win. With one last blow she made him tumble, but failed to notice that his feet got tangled in hers. She tumbled on top of him, breaking her fall with her hands, while she listened to the loud thump his body made at the point of impact. He grimaced in pain, his nose wrinkling. Her legs were in between his, her knees on the floor aligned with his. And to make this situation even more uncomfortable for her, her own face was less than two centimeters away from his. Zuko could feel a ragged, warm breath itch his nose. He opened his eyes and looked gazes with her. Gold meeting indigo blue. They both kept silent for and undermined time, but that felt like and eternity to both of them. Their eyes never averted from each other's, their breaths heavy and warm on each other's faces, making their chests move in unison.

"I win!" She muttered almost silently.

Zuko smirked at her and with one swift movement he turned them over. Katara's back was now on the floor, the coldness of it enticing another chill in her. Zuko got up rapidly and turned to leave.

Katara perched on her elbows and eyed him with a slight anger, but not much for most of it had left when she collapsed and originated the awkward moment.

"You are wrong" He paused for effect slightly turning his head over his shoulder and eyeing her. "I win!" And with that he left the echo chamber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara spent the remainder of the day thinking about that afternoon. In her mind nothing much had went on. She felt absolutely nothing but disdain for him right then and there but she knew that if anyone had witness it they would make a scene. Still she couldn't forget the image of his eyes burring into hers, crawling to the depths of her being and trying to meet her there. She couldn't erase the sweet aroma of his syrupy breath that smelled like a mixture of strawberries, caramel and something spicy.

Neither of them knew it then, or even noticed it, but the moment they fought and both elements intertwined with their bodies something changed. Something changed them forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, I'm back!!! Here is chapter 5. I enjoyed writing it very much so I hope you enjoy reading it. So here we have a change, the first of many. I really like this chapter. Ok thanks for the reviews, I'm thanking you one by one in the sixth chapter that is coming at the same time this is. I'm sorry I took so long to update but I've been extremely busy. But on the other hand you get two chapters for the price of one. **

**Ok I hope you guys review. Sorry for any mistakes and errors and you already know that critics and suggestions are welcomed. Now for my two cents for the day: Check out an artist named Emilie Autumn, she is great. A real musician with a high variety of music styles. I got completely addicted to her style, her music and her voice.**

**Has any of you played the new Avatar game? I tried finishing it but I got bored XD, if anyone gets to the end can you please tell me what happens? I want to know the conclusion of it all. Oh and praises for the ones that guessed the Boiling Rock would be a prison in the middle of a boiling lake. I just hope Zuko doesn't go alone like in the game. On the other hand in part one he can go alone, get captured and then in part two the gaang goes in and saves him, and when I say the gaang I mean Katara of course. It would be sweet. Ok bye, review, and thanks for everything. **


	6. The Fantasy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender, it's property of Bryan and Mike****. If I did the soundtrack (that's amazing by the way) would have a lot more of rock XD.**

**Also I do not own any of the songs used in the fic unfortunately. They belong to the credited artist. This fic is purely fan made and for my own and yours amuse****ment.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 6. ****The Fantasy**

_With the lights out __it's a little less dangerous, even with a stranger never gets painless don't be afraid. Every time I think I'm gonna change it it's driving me insane. Do you live? Do you die? Do you bleed, for the Fantasy, in you mind, through your eyes, do you see, it's the Fantasy? Maybe tonight we can forget about all, it could be just like heaven! I am a machine. Say it, say it, say what you believe! Say it, say it to me!_

_The Fantasy – _30 Seconds to Mars

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph and Katara had been disputing all morning. For the first moment in a long time they had had an argument. The waterbender had been so keen in making the new comer, Zuko, miserable that she forgot all about Toph. But today, after she and the Prince made up almost a week ago, she remembered Toph existed, and that for a fact, she did get on her nerves. At first the blind earthbender tried to ignore the girl's constant fights but now it was impossible. She lifted her arms at the same time in an almost dance like movement and a wall of cold stone erupted in front of the ice girl. Katara backed down a bit but retrieving some water from the fountain near them she attacked the small twelve-year-old fiercely. While they underwent their fight Sokka got closer to the action almost being hit by a rock.

"Hum, hum!" He hummed trying to get his sister's attention.

She looked at him and was hit by a blow Toph threw at her. She gritted her teeth and with clenched fists she turned to Sokka.

"I need a favor from you, sis!" He replied in an easy manner, almost relaxed.

"What will that be Ponytail?" That last word was spitted out with arrogance and her brother lifted a brow at that, trying to shove Katara's raspy retort into the back of his mind.

"I need you to sew my pants again! There's this big hole in the middle-." He turned his back at his sister, pointing to the large hole that was now blessing the middle of his bottom leaving all to show.

"Ok, ok! We don't need to know" The Water Tribe girl said disgusted while the blind earth bender laughed.

"Who told you I would do anything whatsoever for you after you refused to help me the other day?" Her left eyebrow lifted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest with a smug look plastered upon her features,

"Come on! I can't walk like this!" He pointed to the hole again. "What will the enemy think? I will be the laughing stalk of the entire Fire Nation!"

She kept still, the smug look not wanting to leave her face.

"Besides, Aang and Zuko need their clothes mended too!!" She looked at Sokka briefly before reaching out her hand.

"Fine!" He tone was monotonous.

"Thank you!" He took his pants off and headed for his bedroom. The girl sighed again and stood up. "Sorry Toph but our little fight has to be postponed. I have to go and find Aang and Zuko"

After apologizing she headed for the training area. She could hear the two boy's voices and see some light blasts from where she stood.

She reached the point only to find the Avatar and the royal firebender sparring.

Aang shoot a fireball at Zuko which he deflected. The older boy kicked the air throwing a fire wall that the Airbender easily blocked with his own fire wall. The firebender punched the little monk, each movement of his arms igniting a small flame in them that was blocked by the smallest male's own flames.

From the corner of his eye the bald monk spotted the waterbender and that brief moment of distraction was enough to make him lose at the hands of his teacher.

Katara clapped once she saw Zuko reaching out for Aang to help him up.

The scarred teen looked at her surprised by her presence.

A blush crept through the young woman's cheeks at her eyes descendent route of the firebender's naked chest. She had never seen such a well built upper body. Her eyes scanned every inch of his torso very thoroughly like she was reading a very interesting story.

The young man in question grabbed his outer robe to clean his sweaty face, oblivious to the girl's delightful view,

"You wanted something, Katara?" Aang asked noticing the glassy look that had found a host in her face.

She shook her head slightly also shaking the un-lady like thoughts that cursed through her mind.

"Yes!" She regained composure, placing her hands on her hips.

The younger male stared at her, his eyes demanding her to speak.

"Uh… Sokka told me you had some clothes that needed mending so I came here to collect them!"

Zuko stepped forward, his bare thorax right in her sight line.

"My outer robe needs mending but it's kind off dirty right now" He spoke looking at his clothing.

The girl had to slap herself mentally to respond.

"I can wash it. I always wash everyone's clothes. It's okay!"

She took his sweaty robe from his hands and moved to get Aang's as well.

"If you need me I'm washing these". She took one last glance at Zuko and wondered to the Air Temple's Main fountain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blown out fountain was still the waterbender's favorite place. The water was fresh and clean. Even its sound and smell acted like a sedative. She took the blue and white soap and scrubbed one of the robes. The girl was used to this kind of work. Somehow she just couldn't take the image of the firebender's well constructed body off her mind and it was taking her ability to concentrate away. It wasn't like she was attracted to him or anything, she thought to herself. "What girl wouldn't like that view?" The words came out of her mouth without her wanting to.

"What view?" A very masculine and complex voice sounded from behind her and Katara jumped a few feet off the ground.

"Zuko? Shouldn't you be training with Aang?" She asked, her heart pounding in her throat.

"No! We finished for today so I went to take a bath." He eyed her suspiciously while he took the towel from his hair and placed it over his shoulders. "What view that any girl couldn't resist where you talking about?"

Katara thought as fast as she could, a million ideas pacing through her mind. She would get caught lying if she didn't come with something up fast.

"The sunset and the sunrise! Yes that's it. They are very romantic and beautiful, no girl can resist it."

She was a terrible liar, and even the least sharp person in the small group would've caught up to her lie.

"Right" The word resonated. He looked at the job on her hands and frowned.

"I am not that good when it comes to domestic chores but I don't think that's the way one washes clothing!" He stepped closer to the girl and sat beside her. "Here let me teach you!" Before she could say a word Aang's robe was already in his hand.

Katara looked at him, his face contorting with the amount of concentration he was putting into the task. She frowned. "How dares he?" She thought to herself before ripping the cloth from his hands.

"I can manage on my own, thank you very much!"

The scowl that took place in Zuko's features matched Katara's. The tension was building up between the two of them again.

"Why do you have to be so damned stubborn?" Zuko's voice was dangerous and low.

"Well I'm not the only one stubborn here am I?" She glared at him, her eyes a deadly pair of ice daggers.

He sighed. The firebender didn't want to lose the fight but he also didn't want to be fighting with her, especially now that both of them had gotten in reasonable terms with each other.

"Well if I'm stubborn it's because I have reasons to be. You are doing it all wrong!"

"Oh! And I guess you have washed many dirty clothing in you life, have you? I've been doing this since the day we parted from the Southern Water Tribe and long before I met any of you, so I think I have a pretty good idea of how to wash clothes!!!"

"Well maybe I haven't been washing clothes all of my life but I already got my own share of domestic chores I had to do back in Ba Sing Se!" His voice was high, not high enough to call it a shout.

The blue eyed girl opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by her own brother.

"Katara!!!!" Sokka called from a distance. "Are my pants ready?" His tone was impatient like himself. He got nearer and it was obvious to him the former enemies displeased features. They had been arguing again. "Will this eternal dispute never end between them?" He mused, sighing heavily, showing more maturity than his younger sister. Katara grimaced. She knew what he was thinking.

"No!" She shouted her tone a lot rougher than her expression. In reality she only shouted because she was mad at herself for the picketing with the Fire Prince. She was supposed to be on good terms with him, but for some reason all the characteristics he had that, when alone, made her smile and consider him quite a strong character, when with her, made her want to vomit and smack him on the face. There was no reason for it, but he aggravated her so.

Zuko sighed and grabbed the girl's shoulders.

"There's no point in taking it out on your brother." He said coolly.

"Stop pretending you care!" Her voice was high and pitchy when the sentence first started but when she spoke the final words hr voice dropped dangerously low, the lexis coming out as a whisper through her teeth.

The firebender found a sad, disappointed, almost dramatic tone in it. She shrugged his hands away from her and headed to the bedroom hallway, most specifically her own room.

The Prince took a deep breath and exhaled, rubbing the crook of his noose.

"I still want to find out what you do or say to make my sister so angry!" The water Tribe Warrior pointed out in the directions of the room hallway.

"So do I!" Zuko replied curtly and exasperatingly.

The ponytail boy's hand found the exiled boy's back and there was a brief moment of quiet and peace.

"She'll come out to cook lunch…." Zuko nodded in agreement, feeling guilty for the first time in almost a week.

"….And with my pants mended!" He grinned, a stupid look gracing his face.

The Fire Nation citizen shook his head. Wouldn't Sokka ever change?

"Hey Zuko!" Aang cheered from a distance, the two swordsmen whirling their heads around to face him.

"Are we still going to firebend today?!

Zuko though it over for a second. It would be good for him to let go of his frustrations and blow off some steam, but he wasn't in the mood to firebend, especially with and angry Katara walking around.

"No Aang!" His eyes found a target in Sokka. "This afternoon me and Sokka are going to sword fight," An evil smirk found it's home in his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He missed Mai so much. Her negativity and sarcasm. Her way to dismiss others and make them feel bored. It wasn't like she was the woman he once imagined to spend his life with. No. He wanted a passionate, fierce, determined, kind and strong girl to be with him but after his relationship with the Fire Nation noble begun he found something in it, and her, that he really loved: It was predictable. He was in a comfort area with her and even though she showed as much emotion as a tree he was fine with her because he knew it was safe. She would never back away from him and make him fight for her, she was in his reach, available and loving him. Yet, as much as he liked that, and her, he craved for something more and this time away from her made him realize that the two girls he was in contact with resembled more the woman of his dreams than Mai ever did. He couldn't help but feel his affections for her diminish with time. Still he did yearn for a shoulder to cry on, a friendly person for him to pour his soul into, someone who cares and gives him warmth. And Mai was that person.

He was confused again. He was now positively sure he did not love the noble girl but still he wanted to be with her, to actually and really love her. He found it impossible. Why was that? And why did he felt refreshed and happy when he and the waterbender fought? It didn't make any sense. He shouldn't feel good around a person that enjoyed making him miserable.

She was so infuriating! Always bossing everyone around, acting like she owned the very truth she spoke, even if it wasn't exactly the truth or the most correct statement in reality, judging him without knowing a single detail about him. His head fell hard on his pillow. Why did his mind transfer from the lovely Mai to the hideous Katara? Couldn't he think about Toph? Ty Lee? Even Azula would satisfy him right now. The simple scent her body emanated drove him wild. His heart would beat fast and his rage would climb up his guts.

She was so not what he was looking for. She was passionate, fierce, determined, kind and strong.

"Those are so not the traits I want in a girl!" He whispered angrily to himself, contradicting his previous beliefs and hating himself for it.

She silently encouraged him to become a better person, with all her critics and nasty reactions towards him, he realized. And she was one of the first people to believe he had good in him and giving him a chance, even though he, at the time with his impatience and hot head blew it. She was, with no trace of doubt in his mind, on of the catalysts for his change. But that didn't mean he owned her, did it?

He turned in his bed. Why did she constantly creep into his mind? It had never happened before this day. But now there he was thinking of her, feeling both excited and nauseated. She had that effect on him. In the firebender's mind Katara shouldn't have any effect on him whatsoever, she should be neutral to him, and he should not waste time thinking of her.

He sighed. All this thinking was giving him a headache and it was getting him nowhere. Even if it was remotely possible that all of this had any meaning he didn't wanted to know what. He had a mission and that's all he could concentrate on. But he had to blow the steam off. He had offered to train with the stupid Water Tribe boy this afternoon. But they still hadn't had lunch. What was he supposed to do till then. He would go for a nice calming walk with the earthbender. Yes that was it. With that, Zuko jumped from bed sure he would never think of the waterbender for a long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you please finish lunch?" Sokka whined.

"Do you want me to mend your pants or not?" His sister inquired him, getting annoyed by his constant rambles.

"Yes but I also want to stay alive for a couple of more years!" The sarcastic remark crawled from his tongue and made Katara frown deeply at him.

"You will not die for not eating for a couple of more minutes. We've seen people that hadn't eaten in days and they didn't complain. You're badly accustomed!" Her voice growing up to a tone Sokka new it was her motherly tone. She was always acting like this, like she was the mother of them all, like she was the only one that was right with eternal wisdom. It was a good thing both Toph and Zuko stand up to her.

"Are my pants ready yet?"

"Sokka stop bothering me! Go and find somebody else you can annoy!!!!" She screamed as loud as she could, making Sokka jump at the sound. He got away as unnoticeable as he could.

Katara sighed. She had been having mood swing all day. She tried to hurry her brother's pants. When she was done she worried over to the basin to cook lunch. They were running out of supplies again. It was hard feeding so many people. She had to have special attention to everyone's feeding habits. The ones that ate best were Sokka and Zuko. They loved everything she made. But as for the rest, she had to find some alternatives. Aang never ate meat, so she always did two lunches, a vegetarian one and a normal one. But then Toph didn't like dried mushrooms, so she couldn't use them. Teo was allergic to chicken-pig meat and Haru didn't like sweet peas. It was very hard to cook for all of them but she managed. She stirred the stew with her bending like she always did. There was something different about this day. Something she couldn't quite grasp. She felt different but didn't look different at all. She wasn't sick and she didn't feel indisposed. Her eyes glanced over to where Zuko had joined Toph and she furrowed her brows and then sighed, trying to relax her features.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka moved forward taking full advantage of the lesser weight he had and the environment around him. Although Zuko had more experience and was more muscled and fast, Sokka learned fast and he didn't do mistakes twice. He had been observing the Fire Prince every single movement the day they sparred for the first time and he now knew his strategy. The firebender advanced his arm in a stabbing movement the blue eyed boy dodged pretty easily. He then got down on the floor a swished his feet underneath Zuko, using his adversary's weight to make him fall. For the first time Zuko lost and he wasn't upset. Sokka was a worthy adversary. He got up and shook the other boy's hand. They walked over to where Aang and Toph were training and sit beside Katara. She glanced at Zuko over her shoulder and turned her attention to her two friends earthbending a few meters away.

"How is firebending instruction?" She asked seeming uninterested.

"It's going well….Aang learns pretty fast" He answered not averting his gaze from the two fighting in front of them.

"Are you two going to be done any time soon??"

"Only a couple of more weeks and he'll be ready for the world"

Katara smiled at Zuko's confidence. Maybe this war would be over sooner than she expected.

His eyes momentarily connected with hers and the feeling that something wasn't what it used to be came back. The tiny hairs in her arms went up and she felt a shiver up her spine.

What had changed??

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah! Chapter six is over. The attraction is flowing in the air. Damned teen hormones. But no love….not yet at least. Last month I saw 30 Seconds to Mars live. They're one heck of a band. The best live performance I've seen. So, I know this chapter was little cliché but I just had to do it. The idea of Zuko shirtless and Katara drooling over him and then getting all mad for enjoying the view and ending up arguing with him again, just appeals to me. So review. Like I said before critics are accepted. And I want to thank the following for the reviews of chapter 4:**

**Dragon Jadefire - Thank you so much for the review and Epica, Evanescence, Within Temptation and Nightwish rule. **

**Fish727 – Here are two more chapters for you and everyone that's been reading. I appreciate your review and I'm glad that you like this fic.**

**Fae Rain - Thank you for the force you gave me. I was really down with that chapter but you made me like it a lot more. And yes the trust still hasn't come really. She still has some problems with Zuko although she is now much nicer towards him. And now with all the attraction and sparks flowing in the air it's going to get more interesting. **

**RchHghr**** –Thank you for the review. I'm very grateful.**

**lady555**** – Here is the update. Thank you so much.**

**true self writer**** – Zutara forever!! When I read fics I also like the relationship to move fast, but as a writer I feel compelled to write things that I feel that are believable, at least for me. That's why this relationship isn't moving that fast. It's starting though. After a kind of twist (it's not really a twist but it is a development of the story in and of itself) things will go much smoother and faster I promise.**

**Oztan**** – Thank you from the bottom of my heart, I'm really glad you liked it.**

**Charizardag**** – Like I've said to everyone else. Thank you oh so much. I hope you like chapter 5 and 6. I'm doing my best.**

**Olivia – I'****m going to finish it but don't expect it to end that fast. I'm not planning on writing a overly long fic but I want to make it the best I can and place all of my ideas in it so yeah. Thanks for the review. I hope you keep on reading this.**

**Ok next chapter will be a special one for me. I've already started writing it and I'm loving to write it. It is special not only story wise but because of the song I've chosen for it. It's my absolute favorite and in my opinion the most "Zutara" song out there. I hope you read it. As always, sorry for all the mistakes and thank you so much. Bye**


	7. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender, ****it is property of Bryan and Mike. If I did I would be the main character, muhahahahaha (or not because I'm not that interesting….but Zuko would be instead of Aang XDXDXD 30 minutes of only Zuko, now that would be interesting)**

**Also I do not own any of the songs used in the fic unfortunately. They belong to the credited artist.**** This fic is purely fan made and for my own and yours amusement.**

--

**Chapter 7- Understanding**

_(You hold the answer deep within your own mind__. __Consciously you've forgotten it.__That's the way the human mind works.__Whenever something is too unpleasant__, t__oo shameful for us to entertain we reject it (We wash it all away)__, w__e erase it from our memory__, b__ut the imprint is always there (we wish it all away) __We hope it all away __Can't cry it all away) __  
The pain that grips you, the fear that binds you: Releases life in me! In our mutual shame we hide our eyes, to blind them from the truth that finds a way from who we are.  
Please don't be afraid when the darkness fades away, the dawn will break the silence  
screaming in our hearts! My love for you still grows! This I do for you before I try to fight the truth, my final time.  
(__We're supposed to try and be real__, a__nd when you feel alone, you are not together and that is real)__  
Can't wash it all away! Can't wish it all away! Can't cry it all away! Can't scratch it all away!  
Lying beside you, listening to you breathe, the light that flows inside of you burns inside of me! Hold and speak to me of love without a sound, tell me you will live through this and I will die for you! Cast me not away! Say you'll be with me for I know I cannot bear it all alone!  
(__You're not alone, honey__! __Never, never!)__  
Can't fight it all away! Can't hope it all away! Can't scream it all away! It just won't fade away, no! Ooh, can't wash it all away! Can't wish it all away! Can't cry it all away! Can't scratch it all away! __Can't fight it all away!__Can't hope it all away!__ Can't scream it all away! Oh! It all away! Oh! It all away!  
(__But the imprint is always there__, n__othing is ever really forgotten.__God, just don't hate me!__Because I'll die if you do)_

_Understanding – _Evanescence

--

_  
_As always the day had started sunny and warm and as usual Katara couldn't stand it. She was so confused. At first, when Zuko had joined the gaang, she had been upset, felt suspicious and was on constant alert. The atmosphere was dense and heavy. It was different and thick. Now it was still different and thick but the feelings were all messed up. She no longer felt upset due to the Fire Nation's regal' presence, she was weary of herself for she could not recall coming across feelings like the ones she was experiencing now. Every time she was near the firebending jerk she would feel mad at herself for not being able to restrain herself from forming a joke. He would always frown and look at her sideways and then go back to what he was doing. She was mad at herself for going on the defensive every time he tried to help her or even speak to her. What was happening to her? She was always so self restrained and could control herself in any situation. Except when she met Jet, he defiantly swept her off her feet. But that wasn't the case with Zuko, she was certain off.

Her body refused to move. She had awoken when the moon was at its peak in the sky around midnight and three in the morning. After that, she couldn't muster enough tiredness to go back to slumber land. Her mind kept racing between a countless number of events and random thoughts. At first she just cried silently for more than an hour, her eyes stinging and growing puffy with all the tears and pent up pressure. She remembered her father, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, a righteous man, who wanted nothing more than peace to live in harmony with his children. He was brave and tough, and Katara knew, that for as long as he lived he would always be near her for what was to come, good or bad. There was so much of him in Sokka, but there was so much of him in her too. In a way she resembled her father more than her mother. After the tears had dried, she started thinking about Gran Gran and the South Pole and how good it was to live there, the penguin sliding, the seal jerky and the dozen children that she and Sokka would teach and play with. Once again tears well up in her eyes and she couldn't restrain herself. On the verge of collapse she thought of Zuko and when she did the tears stopped.

She went back to the first time she saw him, his fierce and powerful figure, making her body quiver with fear and helplessness as he grabbed her grandmother. At that point all she could think about was how frightening that man in front of her looked and that he could kill her easily with a flicker of his hands.

Then she remembered when herself and Sokka went into his boat to save Aang. At that moment her view of him changed. He was no longer a daunting man that could hurt her with only will power. He was a man that had a mission and would stop at nothing to get it done.

As her eyes struggled to keep open her mind drifted to the night he tied her to a tree, his low and warm voice curling up the hairs in her neck, the way he spoke the words that swiftly came out of his being, antagonizing her. She could still feel his tepid breath against her soft skin, making her brain speed up. How could he, at the time, be sensual and gentle and also be fierce and creepy? At that moment Zuko stopped being a man with a mission and became a teen on an endeavor.

Once again her brain worked its way through the debris of memories stalked in her mind and she recalled when she was captured by him and that strange sniffing animal. He had showed that he could be a good tracker and would do anything to get to Aang. At the moment he had her mother's necklace in his possession and she could tell that it was in good hands, although they weren't the hands she wanted it to be.

Once again her mind raced to the point in time when she had fully faced him, with all of her renewed power. It was there that the teen became a pre-adolescent, still searching for his place in the world, he was still learning and at that point she knew she was stronger than him.

As her eyes closed gently and she was closer to sleep than she had been for the good part of that infamous night she went incorporeally to the moment she offered to heal his uncle after Azula had wound him. Then Zuko became nothing more than a confused kid that was just tired off all of the things he had to endure.

And with one last effort she recalled the day spent beneath Ba Sing Se when the alarming man had become a man on a mission, and the man on a mission had become a teen on an endeavor, and the teen on an endeavor had become a pre-adolescent trying to find a place in the world, and the pre-adolescent searching for his place had become a confused kid that was just tired, and the confused kid that was tired became a child that needed help, and after he became a cloth doll that needed mending and after that he became a way for her to connect and in the end he became a traitor. In that place, the crystal catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se, an ancient city that was long forgotten he had been many things. He had been perfection and flaw, he had been friend and foe, he had been lover and hater, he had been hers and no else's. With a long and hopeful exhale she drifted into her dreams that were filled with Hakoda, her dear father, her beautiful mother, her annoying but loving brother and Zuko, someone she had never conceived to be in her dreams.

--

There was a loud knocking on her door. The thudding, gave her not only a bigger headache than the one that had formerly formed from all crying but also scared her into waking up. She yawned, sitting up straight in her bed. The mocha skin female grabbed the bed covers and enclosed herself in them. All the crying and thinking, sleeping and the consequent increase of her body temperature had made her colder than ever. She moved to the door, dragging her feet along the way, never letting go of the covers and opened the door.

Toph was standing there, a worried expression upon her face.

"Hey Sweetness!" She said, her voice not showing any signs of emotion.

Katara rubbed the sleep from he eyes and yawned again. She was starting to feel less cold by now and the sleep and tiredness were leaving her body as well.

"Hey!" She smiled coyly.

"It is still early, but I heard sobbing coming from your room…" She didn't go any further. Katara knew her friend was worried about her but she also knew that the blind bandit would never admit to that.

"It is fine Toph, I was just chilly and you heard me trembling."

Toph wrinkled her nose, not really believing her friends words.

"Oh…ok then! You can sleep longer if you want!" It was Katara's time to wrinkle her nose. Now she didn't want to sleep.

"What time it is?" The waterbender asked, going back into the room to place the covers on top of the bed. The earthbender followed, closing the door behind her.

"The Sun it is still no at its peek. It will take a good four hours more for it to reach it."

Katara nodded in understanding. It was probably long until Sokka came barging in, demanding for food. She sat at her hairdresser and combed her bushy mane, setting up into the style she used nowadays. Once again she lifted herself up, slowly like she wanted to take her time, and grabbed her garments putting them on and heading for the door.

"Aren't you coming?" She eyed her friend and nodded towards the door.

Toph once again followed her. She stopped mid space and inquired.

"Are you in a good mood or a bad mood?"

"Somewhere in between!" Katara giggled and stepped outside and walked quietly next to Toph down the corridor that led to the Temple exterior grounds.

The sun was warm as usual and the flowers and plant life around the Western Air Temple had already blossomed for the day. A fragrant breeze was sweeping the space and Katara couldn't help but breathe in and take all of the aromas that were in the air. She could make out roses, lavender and violets from the mass of scents, but another one that she was sure she had already smelled before as well. It was mixture of strawberries, caramel and something spicy. She couldn't quite finger the time where she had smelled that odour but it was present in her mind. Her body went into auto-pilot and she followed the aroma like it was an invisible trail she just had to pursue. As her feet paced, one in front of the other, the perfume got stronger antagonizing her with its sweetness and freshness. It was enticing, dancing and wiggling around her, getting her into a deep kind of comatose trance that she just couldn't fight. Her nose itched and she twitched it to make the annoying feeling go away. Toph had gone into the warmest area in the Temple, the place were the sun's rays hit all day long making it warm and pleasant and she was driving away from her friend into unknown land. Well, not really unknown, she was heading to the training grounds, a few floors and a few buildings away from here. Katara wasn't sure why, out off all of the scents in the atmosphere, the one that appealed to her the most was this one, still she had to trail it. She went up the two flights of stairs and came up with a very serious looking firebending once again training waterbending. The azure eyed girl glowered and put her hands on her hips. Did that jerk still believe he could waterbend properly? He didn't even know how to effectuate the moves in the correct manner.

Once again a fresh breeze past by her, waving her hair and clothing, spreading her own bodily fragrance and mixing it with the other aromas, and once again provoking her with that particular one she found alluring.

She stepped into the training court and the fragrance became stronger, more active. Her body heated up in an instant and she quivered with pleasure. Zuko's hair blew up in the gust and Katara noticed where the perfume was coming from. It was coming from Zuko. A want took over her, a need she had never felt before. She was craving, craving for strawberries. Her face lit up.

"I know!" She thought to herself. "I'll make a strawberry pie for lunch" She smiled to no one in particular, eager to munch down the object of her desire.

She run to her female friend's side as she noticed the young Airbender was already there chatting excitedly with her.

Katara grabbed hold of Toph's forearm and smile brightly her voice showing her enthusiasm.

"Toph!! I need you to come with me!" She beamed happiness through every pore in her body and the young Avatar smiled at it. It had been a long time since he'd seen the object of his undying affection so happy.

"Hey, Katara, what is going on?" He asked his voice showing the same kind of fervour that his friend's voice did.

"I'm going to make a treat for us today!" She smiled not shameful of it. "I'm going to bake a strawberry pie! I saw some backing ovens up there so…"

"That is a great idea!" Aang hoisted himself up from the floor and grabbed Toph's arm to pull her.

"Why am I needed?" She retorted, not wanting to go anywhere.

"We need you to see if there are any strawberries in the forest. It's their tome of the year so I'm not surprised if there are."

"Ok, fine I'll tag along. But Twinkle Toes here does all the heavy lifting and picking."

"I would ask Sokka to come along but I know what his answer would be." Katara said pouting slightly. "He never does anything to help.

"We could make a game of this" We could divide us all into teams and spread out in search of the berries" Aang cut in trying to make this all amusing and more appealing to other.

The South Pole resident hugged her friend and exclaimed: "That is a great idea!"

"I'll tell Sokka and Zuko you two can call the others!"

Katara grabbed Toph's arm and dragged her along her attempt to make everyone participate in the hunt.

--

The goal had been set, the prize established. Katara would bake two pies, one for the rest of them and another for the winning couple.

"This is stupid!" Zuko muttered to himself, cutting with one of his sword the hundred tree branch that had almost broken his head in two.

"I agree with you, but when you get Sweetness and Twinkle Toes fired up you can't stop them" Toph replied, picking her nose while she got more comfortable against some rock.

"Can't we already go? We have four baskets full of strawberries!"

"We would go now, but then they will claim we cheated….just take it easy, relax!"

Zuko cursed under his breath. He thought he had joined the Avatar to help him defeat his father and bring balance to the world, but no, it seemed that he joined to participate in stupid, useless, fruit hunts so that a stupid waterbender could satiate her _"oh,sofeminine" _lust for things that grew from the floor.

"So…had a good night sleep?" The blind earthbender inquired trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah!"

"You should relax, really. With a mood like that you will get Sugar Queen on you foot again!" She giggled and snorted a very characteristic trait of hers.

"Because of a pie?"

"No because this is a craving!"

"Craving?" Now he just had no idea what she was talking about.

"Women stuff!"

"Girls are weird!" He mumbled, scratching his head.

"You have no idea"

They went silent for a while, the only noise gracing them the sound of a stream running and birds chirping all around. It was peaceful, and Zuko found himself wondering if this kind of peace could be felt by anyone. It was already the third week he was there with them and things in his life had changed dramatically. First he had found that his superficial wanting was not what would really satisfy him, then he stood up to his father, joined the Avatar, got in trouble with the waterbender, found the soul of firebending, made up with Katara, realised her wasn't in love with Mai and now he wasn't quite sure. He made friends, had a new family and finally he felt like he, somehow, strangely, belonged. It was a savage but controlled feeling, knowing he was needed, that people enjoyed his company and liked him for who he really was. He didn't have to fake it, and that set him free.

He was now left to wonder why Katara would have the need to eat strawberries. It was crazy. She got out, started yelling and they were all forced to go on a berry hunt, all except for The Dike and Teo, the lucky ones that stayed back at the Temple and watched guard. Katara had set off with Aang. She always seemed to be with the little Airbender, always after him. Sokka went with Haru, although he would much rather go with Toph or himself. The Water Tribe warrior didn't seem to like the moustache boy much.

And he was lucky enough to be with Toph. They had only taken fifteen minutes to gather up four baskets full of strawberries, thanks to the blind earthbender's amazing "vision". Now they were just standing there, biding their time to go back, trying not to look like cheaters. After being called a traitor from both sides of the war he was now sure that being called a cheater wouldn't bother him.

He got up, and with the baskets on his hands he went back to camp, followed by a very annoyed Toph. When they got there the place was empty except for the two boys that had remained in the temple's grounds. They were happy to see them and were amazed at the amount of fruit the duo had collected. Katara would have a big surprise.

--

The waterbender had already baked the pies. Of course Zuko and Toph were the winners and got a single pie all to themselves. She had finally satiated her craving and was happy about it. The pies were delicious and as usual, Sokka got to eat most of it. The firebender had given him his share of the pie, what got him a very suspicious glance from the waterbender. He discarded her look and went back to what he was doing, that at the moment was absolutely nothing.

"Is something wrong with my pie?" Katara asked, a crossed tone in her voice.

"No!" He simply answered trying to drop the raising argument there.

"Well if it's good why won't you eat it?"

"I'm not hungry" He muttered darkly.

"Afraid it will be poisoned or something? For La's sake, I thought we were over that now Zuko!" Katara's pitch was high. Everyone present just stared at her in utter disbelief. She had been behaving so well. Zuko did not face her. He was trying his best not to argue but she was, once again, getting on his last nerve.

"Well, Mr. Princey?" Her hands were on her hips and her foot was tapping on the floor, hoisting the heavy atmosphere between them.

The firebender looked at her, his brows furrowed and a gloomy expression gracing his features. Katara smirked. She already knew how to push his buttons.

"I guess you still haven't gotten used to my cuisine! If you want something better you can leave!" She yelled. Aang automatically lifted himself up from the floor and tried to sooth the environment.

"Calm down Katara! I'm sure he is just full from eating breakfast!"

"This is breakfast! You have never had to renounce or had to give up something before! Why should you now?" The waterbender pointed at him while her words crossed the circle to him.

"You know nothing about me" Zuko whispered gently.

"I don't? Well tell me now, you were born a prince and always had people around you to serve you! What have you ever relinquished in you life? I lost everything I had for this and I don't complain but you? You have never felt the bitter taste of losing something you loved! You had always had a blessed life!" She panted after her words, trying to catch her breath and her composure.

"What do you know about me?" Zuko shouted, getting up to face her in a menacing posture. "I had to give up everything I ever wanted, everything I ever believed in to come here and join you! You said I never sacrificed anything to get what I wanted well I sacrificed my face!" He pointed at his scar. "This was the price I paid for trying to do something nice, so don't you dare say I never gave up anything, I never suffered, because I did!" He walked towards the stairs, bumping Katara with his shoulder when he passed her. He was heading for the upper part of the Temple or the forest.

She rubbed the place his shoulder blade had met with hers, her eyes meeting up with Aang's. He gave her a sympathetic smile and comforted.

"I'm sure he will get over it!"

"Geez, Sugar Queen! What was that all about?" Toph piped in, an amused look plastered all over her face. Katara was sure she was having a blast with all this.

"Well he deserved it!" The waterbender sounded indignant.

"Don't know why, but if you say so!" The runaway sarcastically mocked her while picking her nose.

"Aang it's time we train your waterbending!" Once again Katara sounded infuriated.

"But Kat-"

"No buts!" She cut him off. "You have to be ready for eventualities!"

The angry girl dragged the young Avatar to the fountain so they could train in peace.

"This is going to be a long day" Sokka and Toph chorused.

--

Night fell as usual but something was different. It was cold and ominous like it had never been before. The gaang sat around the fire, not able to get warm. It seemed that the more Sokka tried to make the flame hotter the colder it would get. Another thing that was different was that for the first time in three weeks Zuko hadn't joined them by the fire to dine. Icy glances found their ways to Katara, even though they were discrete. Still the cerulean eyed beauty knew that she was being the target of their mental whispers, all trying to decipher why she had gone so mad at the young Prince that morning. Not even she was sure. It just seemed that she was now always mad at him, like in the beginning when he joined, but now for different reasons. All that he would do would get her mad at the extent that she wound mentally quarrel with herself, one side of her defending him the other side of her remembering everything he had done and labelling him as a bad guy, the enemy. However she knew that after a while the side of her that supported him would win and she would feel guilty over what she had said or done. That was the case right now, her guilt accentuated by her friends side looks and the things she knew that were passing through their heads.

The Water Tribe girls swiftly got up and grabbed a bowl filled with food. Without wording her thoughts, she whipped around and disappeared in the brim of the shadows of the night.

It was colder away from the fire and the human warmth that graced camp. She could feel her bones rub against each other in her joints and a simple movement pained her. She was trying to keep the food warm but that task was proving itself to be rather difficult. She walked up the stairs, each step making a creaking sound coming from her knees, product of the bone icing chill.

Katara had no idea where Zuko was but still she had to make amends with the boy, for not only her sake but also everyone else's. She just wasn't sure if this attempt at an apology would not result in another, far worse argument between them.

"Why is it that I feel this way about him?" She wondered, reaching the platform above where the forest had spurt.

"Zuko?" She called out trying to find the boy.

--

The young Prince had made a fire near the stream where his old camp had been. The hot air balloon was still there and he was planning on sleeping there and decide what he would do in the morning. His stomach grumbled, he hadn't eaten since that morning and that was starting to take its toll on him.

"I wish I had eaten the pie!"

"Well if you had you wouldn't be here to begin with!"

He heard the voice and some rustle coming from behind him. The young monarch didn't move from his spot. He already knew every single detail of Katara's voice. He could even imagine it in his mind the exact same way it sounded in real life.

"Here I brought you dinner" The girl sat beside him offering the bowl. She was smiling half-heartedly but it was still warmer than the fire that brighten up the place they were in.

Zuko took the bowl in his hands. The food was already cold but he warmed it up with his bending.

"I have been looking for you for the past half hour or so! You are pretty well hidden" She smiled again.

He ate the food eagerly while he heard her.

"I'm so sorry for reacting that way this morning! I was just….stupid! Don't pay any attention to it." She looked at him, her eyes turning sad and almost olden.

"You said…." She cut herself off.

"What?" Zuko asked, curiosity taking the best of him. Of course curiosity wasn't the only thing he was feeling, he really wanted to open up to her, to lead her into his life and make her see who he really was.

"You said you got that scar for doing something good….I mean, I always figured you had gotten it from a practice or something that had gone wrong." Her voice was hoarse and low.

The firebender almost choked on his food what got Katara to worry about him and tap him in the back to ease the feeling. Placing the bowl down, the Fire Nation Prince looked away from her, into the moon.

"Zuko, please…"With one hand, Katara gently turned his face towards her, their eyes meeting in a clash of elements, of warmth and cold, of sapphire and amber. "I know it's hard to talk about things like this but…." She took in some air and smiled meekly. "It helps….to talk it over, get it out of our chests." Her hand caressed his skin, the ruffles from his scar beneath her digits, making them tingle. He had so much beauty in him, she was sure, but she was also sure he didn't saw all the beauty he held within him.

"I was thirteen." Zuko started, his voice trembling. "I was trying to get in the council room and watch a war council. Of course no one let me in. So I asked my uncle and he consented with the condition that I would remain quiet."

"Go on" She insisted tenderly.

"On the meeting one of the generals had a plan…." He took in a lump of fresh night air. "They were planning to use the soldiers in the infantry to attack. They wanted to use those inexperienced soldiers to bait the Earth Kingdom. They were willing to murder innocent people that believed in the Fire Nation, just so they could attack from the rear."

His voice showed the bitterness and anger that remained from that day. At the moment Katara feared what he might do, but calmed herself down with a silent sigh.

"I spoke up against it, and I was challenged to an Agni Kai!"

"Agni Kai?" The waterbender asked shyly.

"A fire duel." He answered her simply. His eyes locked with hers and Zuko could see the small amount of fear in them, so he sighed and inhaled and continued speaking more softly.

"I agreed, thinking I would fight the general that I had outspoken in the war room. But when I was in the arena I saw that it was…." Once again he looked away from her.

Katara remained quiet, silently praying he was alright. After some aching moments he spoke up again, never turning towards her.

"My father….he was the one that gave me this scar" His words were mumbled, filled with pain and sorrow, cold but at the same time filled with some kind of hope Katara couldn't quite grasp.

"Because I had spoken in his war room it was him that I had disrespected and it was him that I had to face in the Agni Kai! I tried to reason with him, apologising for whatever I had done but he didn't listen. Instead he attacked and it is as you see now" His words were spoken slowly and with great pauses. Once again he spoke up. "Pain shall be your teacher."

Zuko dropped his head, his pain too much for him to bear. Katara was near tears. How could a man do that to his own son? His own flesh and blood? At that moment she saw the truth. She grasped who Zuko really was and there was no more hatred or anger towards him. There was compassion and something else she didn't know yet.

Quietly, she reached for his hand, enveloping it in hers. His warmth spread through her body and she shivered slightly.

She knew the Fire Lord was a awful person, but now, after hearing about Zuko's past she knew that he didn't deserve any mercy. And he wouldn't get any.

They stood there for the remainder of the evening, in the comfort of silently whispered words, words of wisdom, words of courage, words of friendship, words of companionship and words of understanding. For a single instant a concept passed through Katara's mind, she would speak words of love to him, which type of love she wasn't sure of. However that thought was discarded as soon as the night enclosed them both in its maternal embrace.

--

**Hi! Ok this is the new chapter of my fic. OMG, I'm so happy with it. It took me a while to write but for me it came out perfect! (Do not mind the grammatical errors that might appear I suck at writing). So this chapter is called Understanding because Katara finally understands where Zuko comes from. I love the whole atmosphere of the thing and the psychological development they both had. And there's a little bit of fluff in the end. Ok I just want to warn you that they will fight again one more time. MUHAHAHAHA I'm evil!! Ok SO as I said I just loved writing this chapter and right now it's my favourite one. Also the song I used fro this is complete in the beginning. I just couldn't waste any of it. It's such a marvellous song. You should hear it while you read this chapter. So now for the thanks:**

**pink princess 16**** – I'm so glad you loved those two chapters, and you are most welcome. I've posted two chapters in one day because I had been so long without updating and I started writing the sixth chapter before the fifth one. Here is the update. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**kitkat1327**** – Thank you so much. I hope you also like this new chapter.**

**Akriloth Warrior – Well it hasn't gone too far. The hormones are eating their way inside Katara. Now she can't handle his smell. But I think it's kind of in a funny way. Instead of feeling all "I want to eat Zuko now!" She only craved for strawberries. I hope you like this chapter. It's not, at all, that hormonal but more psychological. They bond in this chapter and here starts the nice feeling between them.**

**peanut26**** – Thank you! I'm glad you are reading my fanfiction. It's all to please you guys :D . Hope you like this one too :D**

**Dragon Jadefire**** – I liked them more when Tarja was with them…Anette's voice doesn't fit with the music. Here is the next chapter, one that I particularly love, not only because of its meaning and importance to the development of their relationship and maturation of their feelings towards each other but also because of the song. Understanding is my second favourite song in all the world and I think it really relates to Zutara. They understand each other's pain. And the whole mood in the song and Amy's voice and the atmosphere of it is amazing. It's sad though. I was searching youtube and there's no Zutara video with this song. And I really do think it befits them, as a couple and as individuals.**

**lady555 – Thanks for another review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. :D**

**Bonnie**** – Thank you so much!! I'm so happy you decided to read this, it made me really proud. So here's the next chappie for you to read.**

**Please review this chapter or I'll be forced to kill Zuko….and there can't be any Zutara without ZUKO. So go ahead and press the blue button that serves the purpose of reviewing. Have a good reading. Love you all. :D**


	8. The Mission The Boiling rock part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender, it is property of Bryan and Mike**** and all the other dorks at Viacom and Nickelodeon.**

**Also I do not own any of the songs used in the fic unfortunately. They belong to the credited artist. This fic is purely fan made and for my own and yours amusement.**

--

**Chapter 8****- The Mission**

_I open up my head, i__nside I find another person's mind. I'm gonna take this chance I've got. I run denying as we speak, hiding my face among the weak. Some say their day is all away. Into the wild, I'm with a mission, over the hill, come here with me.  
High above the serpentine, I cross below the well-worn lines, entangled in a missing memory I find an oversight. I formed this sword that will give rise to something the world is here to seize!  
Into the wild I'm with a mission, over the hill, come here with me._

_The Mission_- 30 Seconds to Mars

--

It was paining him to see everyone so gloomy. Only the Avatar kept his constant cheerful self. Everyone else was more than visibly down. Toph hadn't been joking around with anyone. Her good humor had left and had been substituted by a nonchalant expression that told Zuko that things weren't exactly as they should be. Though she tried to fake it, he could tell.

Haru, Teo and The Duke didn't explore or play anymore. They just sat around all day and sighed. Sokka didn't tell jokes or contest anyone's believes. His seriousness was visible on his pursed lips and some forehead wrinkles. Last, Katara kept quiet most of the time only lightening the mood by mocking Zuko from time to time to keep Aang unaware of the awful truth that had taken hold of the small group.

The Prince was oblivious to the real reasons that kept them nervous.

It wasn't, as he thought, the fact that the comet was coming, ready to overpower the world by thrusting the Fire Nation with unimaginable power.

It wasn't the fact that the day to face the Fire Lord was nearing and they would soon leave the safety of the Western Air Temple to go off and face a man capable of unspeakable evil.

Zuko would soon find out the real reason for the gripping tension felt amongst them.

He and Aang had spent the morning training. The monk had now perfected the Breath of Fire and was now in touch with his inner Firebender, although the pressure saving the world installed in him, he was very calm and kept all of his fears to himself. That is, if he had any.

Still, even though the young Avatar was now a fully capable firebender he still had one thing he needed to improve: self-control.

For that same reason the amber eyed man kept the Airbender meditating for hours.

They were both sitting down, facing the horizon, legs crossed and eyes firmly shut. Their chests moved with surprising coordination, and despite the angry sun crashing onto their backs, heating their bodies ferociously, they seemed to be harmonious with themselves and the world around them.

Zuko could feel his rhythmic heartbeat pounding in his chest. He could hear it pumping the blood flowing through his veins. It was like he was one with himself, in control of even the slightest reaction of the high performance machine his body was, whole for the first time in years.

Aang could see the nature all around him in his own mind. The twelve-year-old did not remember the Fire Lord and his mission. At that exact moment he was alone with the world. The monk could hear his teacher's breathing and that calmed him even more.

They both heard light, muffled footsteps coming their way. The overbearing breeze carried a scent within it and by the smell they could both tell who it was that was approaching. The air around them, filled with a secretive aroma, a bouquet that whispered her name through its gentle lips, a mixture of the soothing sea and freshly bloomed white lilies, two fragrances that complemented each other perfectly.

Zuko opened an eye and raised his eyebrow. What could be so important that she had to interrupt firebending practice?

"Aang?" Her voice filled the atmosphere and blended in flawlessly with the entrancing perfume. "You should come for lunch. If you keep over practicing you will have a melt down!" Katara claimed, her voiced covered with honeyed worry and gentleness.

The young airbender smiled.

"I was getting kind off hungry!" His eyes darted to Zuko, who sighed in plain discontent. "Sifu Hotman? Can we go?"

The Firebender locked eyes with the Avatar and blinked a couple of times. Their practice was far from over. He turned to face the waterbender, her expression apprehensive. He sighed in defeat.

"Of course! Even the Avatar and the Fire Prince need to feed and rest!" Zuko made it sound like a joke but no one laughed. He sighed once more in exasperation.

The airbending monk grabbed both of their shirts and they headed towards the feeding grounds.

--

Zuko searched the temple grounds for its inhabitants. He was looking for two hours and saw no one or heard nothing.

"Where is everyone?" He asked to himself, already feeling a little agitated. He headed to the north side of the Western Air Temple.

"WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" The Fire Prince heard Katara's agonized shriek coming from the all day echo chamber. He ran towards the place, worried about the girl. The titanic wooden doors stood ajar, leaving him enough room to peek inside. All of his companions sat in a circle while the Water Tribe girl stood a powerfully angry expression on her face. Her fists were clenched at her sides, and her eyebrows knit together, trembling in unison with her thin lips. Here cheeks were stained with a cascade of already dried up tears.

"My father was injured during the invasion! We cannot leave him there to rot! Zuko's arrival already stole too much of our time! I know Aang needs a firebending instructor but we cannot leave injured people behind only to be abused in some Fire Nation prison!! Who knows what might happen to them!" Her voice was hoarse and furious.

Zuko winced and the sound of her mighty roar.

"We don't know where they are!" Toph reasoned, stomping her foot on the ground. She seemed to be the voice of reason since they failed. "We can't save anyone until we know where they are!"

"Toph is right Katara!" Aang's chirruped, agreeing with the blind earthbender.

Katara huffed indignantly and stomped away from the echo chamber.

Unnoticed, the oldest in the team made his final decision.

--

The sun was setting in the horizon line and everything was quiet between the kids. The sapphire eyed girl had been making dinner, She was still angry, mostly at herself for leaving her wounded father behind. As a healer that was unthinkable. As a daughter it was heresy. Her nightmares about it were getting worse. She slept an hour per night, at most. Sokka was picking his teeth with a bone that had been left over from lunch. He was a lot more satisfied now and Katara could feel her sixth sense tingling.

As dinner prepared itself, everyone in the small group was rounded around the fire as usual. All except Zuko. She glanced sideways in hopes of noticing his approach but she saw no one.

"Sokka, can you go and call Zuko for dinner please?" She asked her voice to syrupy for her brother's taste.

"Sure thing!" He answered with to much eagerness.

They didn't have to wait long to start eating for as soon as Sokka was gone he was back with the Fire Prince close behind.

Dinner was softer. Everyone was more relaxed and there was even laughter. They staid up a while after, trying to digest the food, playing games and telling stories. It all seemed perfectly natural. The fire was dimming and sleep was getting hold of the younger ones. Aang, The Duke and Teo rapidly felt the heaviness of sleep closing in. The night was warm and a damp breeze surrounded the camp making the flames danced with excitement as in a mating ritual none wanted to lose. It was a shame to go inside and waste such a beautiful evening. The gang stayed outside for a nature sleep. After a while the only ones awake were Katara, Toph and Zuko and silence installed itself. The two teens fidgeted their fingers while Toph tried to blow her hair from her eyes.

"This is getting boring!" She exclaimed a little too eager to hear their response.

"Maybe we should turn in too!" Zuko suggested, faking a yawn.

"Yes….maybe we should!" The waterbender responded weakly and tired. She knew she wouldn't get a goodnight sleep. Maybe, with some luck, she would be able not to wake anyone in her restless slumber. As soon as her thoughts started to linger her body drifted into the sandman's land.

The moon was high in the sky when Zuko quietly darted to his room to pick up the things he had gathered to go on his mission.

When he returned to the outside grounds he spotted Sokka near Appa.

He tried to tiptoe his way out of the other boy's vision but he was soon noticed.

"Where do you think you are going??" Sokka asked arching an eyebrow, his body language telling the scarred teen the other knew about his plan.

"Nowhere Sokka, I'm just going for a walk!"

"I know you've heard us!" The wolf warrior spat out, matter-of-factly. "I also know you know where my dad is!"

Zuko sighed. This wasn't a battle he could win.

"Fine! Yes I know where you father is but there's no point in you coming with me!"

"Yes there is! I know Katara blames herself for leaving dad behind but it was my fault! I went ahead with the plan and I didn't think of the consequences. My father's capture is my burden alone and it is I that must redeem myself and regain my honor."

Zuko winced. He knew all to well what it felt like to quest for honor back. He just couldn't let Sokka get dragged into it.

"Ok, fine! You are coming!" He growled.

"Thanks buddy!" The Water Tribe boy patted the other on the back and grinned. He tried to climb on Appa but the other teen grabbed his wrist.

"We'll need to use stealth. The bison is too big and there's nowhere he can land. Your father is probably at The Boiling Rock Prison. It's a prison in the middle of a volcano. It's not exactly an air bison spa." He stated, rolling his eyes.

Sokka grimaced at his words. Although the Fire Prince had learned a thing or two about humility he still had a long way to go.

"So…What should we do then?"

"I came here in an air balloon. It should take us there."

The cerulean eyed boy opened his mouth to say something but was crudely interrupted by the firebender.

"I won't wait for you!"

"But….!"

"No buts, I'm leaving now!"

They walked up the stairs and climbed into the war balloon. With a quick flick of his wrist a fire ball was shot into the boiler. With the hot air inflating the balloon they were soon up in the air, ready to go save Hakoda.

--

They had been traveling for three hours. The sun was already rising, the heat amongst them getting unbearable.

Sokka wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed deeply.

Zuko was still to busy keeping the fire big. He seemed not to notice anything around him.

"Why are you doing this?" The wolf warrior asked out of nowhere.

The amber eyed boy eyed him sideways, never really darting from his task. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke up.

"Never leave an injured man to be captured."

Sokka frowned. "You aren't making sense!"

"This was lifting a tension between us. Everyone was uncomfortable. I just wanted to do the right thing!" He answered evasively, trying not to go in to deep into the subject.

Silence was again installed between the two teens.

Zuko sighed. "We should be getting close!"

The other adolescent looked around trying to find the Boiling Rock prison.

"You said it was inside a volcano, right?"

"Yes…it was designed not to let anyone out. Once you get in there's no escape." His voice was hoarse.

"Well we'll just have to pull a miracle from our sleeves and bust my dad out. What's the plan?"

"Not get caught!"

Sokka dropped his head. There was no plan. They would just have to get there and work with the tools they were offered. If any were offered.

The atmosphere was getting denser. Smoke and water vapor was all around them. The flames feeding the war balloon started getting dimmer and the balloon started deflating.

"What's happening?"

"The density of the air around us and the density of the air inside the balloon are the same. It can't keep flying! Besides the entire vapor water in the air is dimming the flames.

Zuko slapped his forehead. Curse his inability to learn the basics of physics when he was being home schooled.

The hot-air balloon was crashing towards the ground at an easing speed. Inside the volcano there was water and in the very middle an island with a well sized metal installation. They both closed their eyes. If they'd fall into the water they would be cooked to death.

There was a small crash on the floor and the two teens jumped with attrite between their transportation and the floor.

The water Tribe citizen opened one of his eyes to check their health state. They both seemed to be alive, Zuko wrestling with himself on the floor.

He looked around. They had fallen on the eastern side of the small island. They had to get in somehow and it was time to think of something. He climbed out of the war balloon and studied the perimeter.

"Zuko…how do we get in?"

"We can in at lock up hour. All the guards go to the inside to keep the inmates tamed. No one will see us then."

Sokka nodded. He had half a plan now. At least he knew how to get them in unnoticed.

The two teens hid the war balloon on a crack in the volcano walls.

Once inside they darted to the dispenser, were all the uniforms were kept. It was a good, honorable job to have in the Fire Nation. Serving one's country was always a pleasure to Fire Nation country men and they did it proudly.

The uniforms were a dark shade of red. They were compound of two different pieces. The upper part was a thin, red cloth with no sleeves that hung tightly to their upper body. Upon it there was a thick red and black armor, which shielded their chest and abdomen. Their shoulders were protected by a dark red shoulder piece and red wrist bands protected their wrists from any injuries that could come from fighting prisoners.

Then there was the lower part. The lower part was only a pair of loose red pants and boots. They had a knee protection underneath it but that was all. Then they had the helmets, designed to protect the eyes from any fire blast that could come their way.

After getting dressed the two friends hurried to the inside facility. It was big, with many levels, which one filled in innumerous metal cells build to keep whoever was in, in.

A bell rang and the cell doors opened.

Zuko and Sokka stood next to some other guards waiting for their next move.

"RECESS TIME!" They heard someone shout and all the guards moved towards the outer court for some time outside. There were voices filling the air, and a distinct smell of ashes and burnt skin.

The Fire Prince scowled. The smell was too familiar and brought back too many memories.

The Water warrior placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine!" Zuko lied and walked to the outer court followed by Sokka.

There were many scary looking people around, the sounds of their voices becoming softer in the outside ambiance.

Sokka looked around for his father. A Water Tribe person in the middle of all this Fire Nation citizens couldn't be so hard to find.

The teen's eyed widened at the sudden realization of the unexpected.

--

Suki had been alone for too long. Her friends, the Kyoshi Warriors had been taken to another prison and she now stood alone, battered and beaten by the Fire Nation Princess. Still she didn't give up hope. Hope that her love would come for her that he would set her free and take her with him. Although she hadn't given up hope, it was fainting with the passing days.

The female warrior lay on her bed, thoughts of familiar disgust and sorrow filling her mind. She didn't know if Appa had made its way back to Aang safely. She didn't know if they knew she had been captured. All that was left for her now was a fool's hope. And with only that to keep her company she waited.

The day had been calm. There were only some minor behavior issues outside during recess and now they were all quiet, each one in their cells. The quiet drove her mad and she sighed, closing her lids to rest.

The heavy door swung open with a metallic cringe. The girl stood up as fast as she could and eyed the guard that had come in. It was unusual for guards to enter cells unless they were to harm her.

"What have I done, now?" She asked bitterly and the guard only smirked her way.

Her eyes narrowed and she readied herself physically and mentally for a confrontation.

"So you mean you don't know?"

Suki eyed the man quizzically. He had to be out of his mind.

"If you think you can harm me let me tell you I am a Kyoshi warrior!"

"You talk too much!"

With that the guard took her forcefully into his arms and laid his balmy lips gently onto hers. The kiss was fast but deep, and she knew that hope hadn't failed her.

"Sokka! You came for me!"

He smiled at her taking off his helmet and carelessly dropping it onto the floor.

They found peace in each other's embrace and another kiss took place, this time igniting sparks of a quiet desperation that seemed to find its way onto both of them at the time they were reunited.

There was a small bang on the door. He didn't have much time.

"Suki, listen very careful to what I have to say! I'm going to bust you out of here. I don't have much time….Zuko is waiting for me but we'll come up with a plan…"

He was cut of by his girlfriends shriek.

"Zuko? As in Fire Prince Zuko?"

"Yes, he is on our side now! I'll explain latter. I'll come back here when the coast is clear to give you the details of the escape plan!"

He turned to leave but she grabbed his wrist.

"I'm so glad you are here!" Her torn out expression made him cringe on the inside. He smiled warmly at her.

"Me too!"

He went outside and looked at his companion.

"Who was that?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"It's my girlfriend Suki." The Fire Prince sighed as he was flooded by mental images of Mai.

"We have to find your father and come up with something to get out of here!" He whispered.

"I'll come up with something. During recess we'll search for my father!"

Zuko nodded. The rescue party seemed to be giving more fruits than he hoped. His only concern was their way out.

--

Her face was looming in the darkness. Her plan was flawless, she knew exactly what she would do and the trap had been set. Her brother was an idiot to walk into it this easily. He should have known. She had talked to the warden and the prisoner had been moved there. Now it would take them more time to come up with the plan. She was sure he was going to be there and hopefully so would the Avatar. Her father's reaction to the Avatar's good health had surprised her. Instead of punishing her he just smiled and congratulated her. Maybe it was because she so well manipulated Zuko. Maybe it was because she had been able to make him look like a traitor, a fool, once again.

She was just like Ozai and even though she tried to hide it, the fact was consuming her like liquid fire.

Azula was still waiting in the shadows, hoping that if Zuko was already there to save the Water Tribe's chief and Sokka's girlfriend, he would make a mistake. A mistake that would cost him his life and would earn her, her ticket to the throne.

--

After lunch there was another recess. The prisoners had a right to three outside escapades. Sokka and Zuko were traveling the grounds looking for Hakoda. Of course Zuko was looking only on the basis of Sokka's and Katara's physical appearances, he had no idea what their father looked like since he had never seen the man before. Still he was guessing him to have chestnut hair, mocha skin and azure eyes. He didn't found anyone with such characteristics.

Sokka was exploring the left side of the yard. He still hadn't seen his father but after meeting up with Suki again he was sure enough that he would also locate his father. Still he seemed to be evading him and Hakoda was nowhere to be found.

He sighed in discontentment. He had to find Hakoda, for Katara. For him.

There were a lot of people in the outer yard. He looked to his right and saw Suki discreetly waving at him.

He walked in her direction in a smooth, calm way not to draw any attention from either prisoners or guards.

"I saw your father!" She whispered, trying to look as she was only near him and not connecting with him.

"Where?" He asked hopefully.

"He was near the entrance to the facility. I was asking around and I think they keep him on the third floor. You can ask the other guards around and meet with him after lock down!"

He nodded. He had to find Zuko. This was their only chance.

The sun had already left its center stage. The light was dimming and the prisoners were being escorted back into their cells.

Sokka and Zuko had tempered with some papers and were now stationed on the third floor.

"According to a guard my father is on the third cell counting from the end!"

"Are you sure it's your father?"

"We will soon find out!" He said, his voice cracking up with the possible disappointment.

He opened the door to the cell his father supposedly was.

Hakoda looked up, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the enemy. He stood up defensively and ready to attack.

"Chill out dad, it's me!" Sokka tried to calm his sire down.

"Sokka?" Hakoda asked surprised and overwhelmed with emotion.

"Yeah! I've come to get you out!"

"OH! My son!" The Water Tribe chief took his son in his arms and held him like there was no tomorrow.

"Where is your sister?" He asked when they parted.

"She is safe! I've found Suki! I told you of her…"

"Ah, yes I remember!"

"Yes and me and Zuko…"

He was cut off.

"The Fire Nation Prince?"

"He seems to get that reaction a lot. He is good now, and we came here to get you dad!"

"So, what's the plan?" Hakoda asked eagerly.

"We don't have a plan per se!"

"I think we can come up with something. I mean we are Hakoda and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."

The boy smiled at his father's remarks. Suddenly he could hear something bagging into the metal and Zuko's voice crying out.

He looked through the peeping whole on the door and saw another guard talking to Zuko that was at the moment fighting to keep the said guard from coming in.

Sokka tried to sneak out but it was in vain.

"You, help! This man is an impostor!"

He turned and grabbed Zuko without a second thought.

"Take him to a cell!" The other guard demanded.

"Things aren't working as planned!" Zuko whispered a muffled cry of desperation.

"I'll come up with something!"

Zuko hung his head. He was almost sure he wouldn't make it out of the Boiling Rock.

--

**Here is chapter 8. It has a bit more action and none Zutara. Still I hope you like it. This was thought of and partially written before The Boiling Rock episode came out. When I saw it I wanted to change this chapter because it has some similarities but then I would have to go out of the storyline I've set up for this fic. So the next chapter is about their escape. There's going to be some angst well it's different from the Boiling Rock eps. I had already structured these two chapters and the other two after that and I'm not going to change a thing. So hope you enjoy. Keep reviewing. Zuko's ass is still on the line.**

**sokkantylee – Thank you so much for the review. I'm really happy you loved it. It means even more because this is a special chapter to me. I'm really glad it was believable. I worked very hard on this fic. I'm also glad you got the sense ****of the raw emotion they were feeling. As a writer it's easy for me to imagine and feel what I want them to feel. What is really hard is put it into the paper and make the person reading see it and feel it as well, so I'm glad I got the job done. You made my esteem in myself and this work go up a thousand points. Thank you so much! :D I worked really hard on this chapter as well but maybe not as hard as the previous one. I'm having a lot of work nowadays. Its school and exams and the doctor so I hope you can also enjoy this chapter. It has more action than the previous ones and it isn't as Zutara focussed as the others, but still this is crucial for the development of my fic.**

**One more thing, I won't kill off Zuko if you keep reviewing. I know I'm bad. Sorry but Zuko's life is still on the line.**

**Iced Tea – I know you reviewed the first chapter but because I always say something to the reviewers I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS. I'm glad you think they are Ic for the most part. It's really hard to write characters that aren't yours because there is a bigger concern for their personalities and attitudes. I try to put myself into their skins and think like them but that isn't always easy so thanks. OH and WITHIN TEMPTATION RULES.**

**pink princess – Thank you for the review. I'm also glad that Katara understands Zuko but he still doesn't know her that deeply. Of course I'm aiming towards it but you'll have to wait a few more chapters until you see a real relationship form between them. It's getting closer :D Sorry I took to long to update but I have tons of things to do, mainly related to school. I hate school. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Dragon Jadefire – Thank you for the review. You have been a fateful follower of this fic and I'****m so grateful for it. It really makes me wanna keep going with this. Also I'm really excited to see how the Zutara video to Understanding is going to be. I just think it's a very Zutarian song. I love it. Oh the woman that sang Nemo and Over the Hills and Far Away is Tarja Turunen. I like Anette live. She is amazing. So here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the others and don't forget, ideas and critics are welcomed.**

**Airee - Thank you so much for the support. I'm also a big Avatar fan and a****n even bigger Zutara fan. I can't even begin to explain why I ship Zutara but it just feels right. I didn't at first. I didn't like Katara and I liked Zuko too much to let him be with her but then she grew on me as I started seeing the reasons why we all love Zutara so much. Thank you for the advice. I do read the fic more than once but because English is not my first language nor am I good at it, sometimes things get past me. Another reason is that it all seems to fit perfectly together in my mind so if something is confusing I really don't notice because of that particular detail. Thanks for the support. I'm going to keep going and so far everything is planned in my head, at least until chapter eleven. Still I'm sure you are also going to give me some ideas as of what to do. And I agree with you. I wished this would happen in the series. I have to hypnotize Bryke and make them see things our way.**

**Akriloth Warrior - Hi! Thanks for your review. I'm so happy you enjoyed reading this. I also feel sorry for Zuko. He is such a great character. Sometimes I'm afraid I'll ruin him. Still…yes he didn't deserve to suffer so much but if he didn't I don't think I would find him ****as compatible with Katara as I do. And besides Ozai is going to get what he deserves and Zuko is going to be very happy beside Katara (I'm praying for it). Thank you once again for the support.**

**anonymous – Ok I don't know what to call you since your review is anonymous but still if you're reading this I'm sure you know who you are. I'm glad you love my fic and think it's good. It makes me so utterly happy and I feel like the time I spend writing this is well worth it. It's for you that I write this, for me as well because I can get my theories and ideas out of my system. Oh about the errors I think there are a lot of them in the fic. I'm always weary about that aspect of my fics and I get really upset when I read it again after it's posted and find errors. I just hope you guys don't get to upset about it. Still thank you so much for the encouraging words you gave me. It makes this all worth while.**

**Ely-sama – Hey! I'm glad you love the story. I'm sorry but there isn't going to be a kiss in for a while. Okay there will be a kiss just not a romantic kiss. I hope you don't get mad at me for this but the fic is all planned out and throwing in a kiss out of nowhere would take a lot of effort and plot shifting. S****till you will get a kiss in one of the next chapters. The action will start rising from now on. I just wanted to get the psychological part out of the way first. Now the real adventure begins and they will have to fight their way to victory over the Fire Lord and win back peace. I'm glad you liked the Zuko/Katara interaction in Understanding and it is going to start taking a more romantic shape but I'm not going to rush things. Build up is half the excitement. You will see. I hope you'll keep reading and enjoying.**

******CelestialWonder – Yes, finally they are over it. But ****they are still going to have arguments. Muhahahaha. I want them to have a dynamic relationship not just an overwhelming love between them. I want them to be real characters almost alive like I feel they are when I watch Avatar. They have to have dept to them and that is what I'm aiming for. Their relationship is going to have many levels and every argument is going to solidify it. Here is the next one. Not much Zutara, if any, and a bit more action. Enjoy!**

******Fae Rain – Thank you so much. I'm so glad you like the story. Lol I still keep the threat. Review or Zuko dies. It would be a shame if the Zutara I promised at the beginning of all this didn't happen so…keep reviewing. The scent part was my way of having fun with the chapter. I wanted to write something that was humorous but sexy at the same time. I want the physical attraction between them to be very evident right now. And I was also wondering how Zuko smells. Furthermore I like to describe things thoroughly, the smells, the colours, the feel, everything. It makes me (and hopefully you too) imagine the things that are happening to the fullest and utter most detail. I wanted Zuko to get things off his chest. And he did. Next one in line is Katara. And to answer your question without spoiling the upcoming chapters, yes Katara will treat him more like a human. She will treat him like a friend even. SO keep reading. Thank you and enjoy.**

******Nya – Hi! Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you like what you are reading. Hope you keep tuning in and reviewing.**


	9. If you feel Better Boiling Rock part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender, ****it is property of Bryan and Mike. **

**Also I do not own any of the songs used in the fic unfortunately. They belong to the credited artist.**** This fic is purely fan made and for my own and yours amusement.**

--

**Chapter 9****- If you feel better The Boiling Rock part 2  
**

_If you feel better t__elling me I'm cruel, saying I'm unfeeling, I don't mind! If it's necessary, if it helps you out, crying that I'm heartless it's alright! And I'm sorry to cause you so much pain! And I'm sorry to bring you down again! 'Cause I've reached the end and I won't fight anymore! I don't know what you really want from me, but I don't fit in your reality! How can any man be so blind? But if you feel better…I don't mind!_ _If you feel safer keeping to yourself, placing trust in no one I won't cry! If it calms your conscience making me the guilty one, take my reputation! Ain't worth much and it's alright! Won't make me sorry 'cause I'm cruel! Won't hurt the feelings I don't have! Won't break the heart that isn't there you'll find! But if you feel better telling me I'm cruel, saying I'm unfeeling…I don't mind!  
_

_If you fell Better-_ Emilie Autumn

--

Despair started taking hold of him. He was absolutely sure he wouldn't make it out of the Boiling Rock. At least not alive.

He tried to focus on something in the brim of the black cell. There was nothing but a rag mattress on the floor. His eyes were getting clouded from lack of light. He wondered why he, the one that suffered so much in his entire life, was now in this situation. Could the Gods punish him more?

The door suddenly opened. The light was very bright for his eyes and he had to shield them with his arm.

After a few minutes in the bright light, he could once again focus his gaze.

The cell he was in was totally made of metal. There was the rag mattress on the left corner, a disgusting looking hole for bodily functions right across from it and nothing more. He heard laughter coming from the light as a female shadow stepped into his cell. The person sounded amused, too much for his liking.

"Well, well Zuzu! It's so nice to see you here!" Azula's voice echoed throughout the cell, its sound crashing against the metal walls and coming right back to his ears. He frowned. It was almost a giver that Azula would be there.

"You are so predictable, dear brother!"

Zuko didn't answer. He had mastered his rage control and was not easily offended by Azula's petty words now.

"What is it? The flying bison got your tongue?" She laughed, trying to make herself more at ease. This wasn't the Zuko she knew.

Zuko looked away. He wasn't going to be part of her mind games, although he was already losing his temper.

"Ah, Zuzu! You never think things threw! That stupid man you loved so much was right about something. This must be a miracle!" She smirked evilly, trying to get a reaction out of her brother. And so she did.

"Don't you ever speak about uncle like that again!" He jumped at her, his rage coming out all of a sudden.

She smiled mischievously once more. If only he could wipe that smile off her face.

Three guards caught him by his arms and punched him in the abdomen. Azula seemed to be enjoying this but at the same time there was a disappointed look on her face.

"If you are here, your friends will soon follow. Get comfortable, Zuzu! You'll be spending a lot of time here from now on" Once again her trademark smirk found its way onto her expression. She turned to leave but stopped mid step.

"Oh! And you'll be happy to know Mai is here for you! Not very happy… but here for you!" Her sarcastic tone was all he heard before the beating resumed and Zuko found his way into unconsciousness.

--

Sokka had to change their plans. It was impossible for them to leave without Zuko, at least after he sacrificed himself for them, for the mission.

Still he had the element of surprise on his side. Disguised as a guard he had access to every cell and inmate he wanted.

He was told to stay away from the chamber Zuko was now in but when Azula left and all the guards followed after a good half hour, the warrior found it safe to enter.

Zuko was lying against the cold metallic wall, his face bloodied and bruises all over his torso. His thin fabric shirt was ripped on the floor beside him. He didn't seem to be alive and Sokka gasped with worry.

He kneeled on the floor next to his friend and check for a pulse. It was there but it was weak. Zuko's breathing was ragged and imperceptible. The indigo eyed boy sighed. At least his companion was alive. Some commotion outside the cell walls startled Sokka and he jumped in his place. Who could it be now?

The door opened, the light filling the room with color.

Sokka stood up and saluted the person entering the room.

"What are you doing here?" A feminine voice echoed through the walls piercing the warrior's ears.

"Some guards called me to take this man into the infirmary. He is badly beaten."

The girl looked at Zuko and cleared her throat. She saw the same figure the Water Tribe boy had seen when he first walked in. Her ribcage constricted and she felt like all the air inside her lungs had suddenly vanished. She stepped into the light making herself seen. A cloak covered her face and the teen could not make out who she was.

"Leave!" She commanded and Sokka grimaced. He was not comfortable leaving his friend with a stranger. He bowed once again. Whoever she was, she was important. A group of guards stood behind her, ready to attack in case some wise guy tried something funny. Looking behind at Zuko he left the cell.

--

Night came and Zuko was nowhere to be found. Sokka had visited his cell two times after the mystery girl had walked in and he wasn't there. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He needed to find out exactly who the girl was and save Zuko. He could be being tortured at that right moment for all he knew.

He entered his father's cell.

"Is everything ready Sokka?"

"We can only leave tomorrow!"

"What? What happened?" Hakoda was worried.

"Zuko went missing!"

"How…."

"He was captured and severely beaten. They moved him somewhere and I need to find out where. A girl came and took him! Maybe you and Suki can get some information. She said the prisoners know everything about what goes around in here!"

"We can ask…. But only tomorrow during recess!" Hakoda's voice showed his concern for their freedom.

"It will do! It has to work dad!"

"Isn't it too late?"

"We can't leave Zuko behind!"

Hakoda nodded. Their plan would have to work. It was their only way to leave the prison.

--

The air surrounding him was moist and warm. He could feel his body sore and hurt. The Prince tried moving but it was almost impossible.

"Shh! Stay still!" A voice he could not place told him. For a moment all he could see inside his mind was the waterbender's face, smiling at him, tending to his wounds as she would do for any member of team Avatar.

He tried calling out her name but no words escaped his lips.

A cold, wet fluffy object found his chest and he winced as the pain from his wounds shot up through his spine. Zuko wanted to see. He wanted to see her blue eyes telling him everything would be fine but all he found was darkness.

"You must have hit your head. It will take some time until you see again" There was sweetness in this voice. Care and love mixed in a plain tone. He had never heard Katara speak like this not even towards the Avatar.

Once again he felt an agonizing ache shot throughout his spine and a small scream escaped his lips. He could feel something soft and warm brush past his lips. He tried to focus his sight. The warm, inviting skin pressed against his lips with more pressure and he responded passionately. There was warmth in this kiss like he had never felt before. Still he knew this could not be the waterbender. Even if he couldn't really see or hear properly, his sense of smell was at its best. There was no entrancing mixture of fresh ocean breeze and recently blossomed white lilies. The person smelled like something spicy, like charcoal and red wine, one of best quality. He knew that fragrance.

He could feel the person's lips moving to meet his own, her tongue playing with his inside his mouth and even though he was too weak to stand up, he was rather enjoying this display of affection.

The warm soon dissipated as the person backed away from him. Zuko could hear water move and once again he felt a jagged sting once it collided with his slashes making his flesh crawl. Whoever this person was she had no idea how to tend to wounds.

The person lifted his head up and he felt cool water caress his mouth. With infuriated eagerness, he gulped down the fluid. His strength returned and the Fire Prince started to regain his vision. At first all he saw was a blur. Yellow combined with orange, red and black everywhere around him, a big black and red human shaped shadow standing next to him.

A hand felt his forehead. It was a soft skin, one which told him that this person never did much work throughout her life.

"You don't have a fever. That's good. That means that nothing got infected. You've been unconscious for three hours now!"

Her hand slid down to the firebenders face and he gasped.

"Azula was too hard on you!"

He now knew exactly who this person was. "Mai?" His voice was low and raspy.

"Shh!" She demanded once more, her tone soft and caring. "You are very weak Zuko. Try and get some rest!"

"Where am I?" His only worry at the moment was Sokka and his friends. Had they left without him? Where they looking for him? Did they know where he was and with whom?

"You are safe! Still within the prison, though! Azula didn't let me take you home!"

He groaned when he heard the word "home". The Fire Nation was now in his life, anywhere but home.

He supported himself on his elbows, trying to take a better look at Mai. His vision was now fine and he could see the girl's nonchalant face, too concentrated in cleaning the piece of white cloth she had used to tend to her lover's wounds. She looked at him, her expression remaining pretty much the same. He averted his gaze. There was no way he could even compare the waterbender to Mai. Why had he thought of her when hope seemed dim?

He looked down at himself. Most of his gashes were now covered by thick linen fabric and the ones that weren't, were still dirty with dry blood and a purple bruises forming around them. He tried getting into a more straight position but he learned that his body was too tattered for him to make movements that weren't slow and short.

The noble girl's amber eyes never left his face and that was leaving Zuko rather uncomfortable. He didn't know how to face Mai after what he had done and especially after he had "dreamed" about another girl kissing him. The remains of those shadowy reveries were making him frustrated and the firebender grimaced as he groaned out loud.

The girl looked at him, suspecting something was wrong.

"Maybe you should feed yourself!" Mai scooted closer to him and started feeding her ex-boyfriend.

"I can feed myself!" He told her in a rude tone of voice.

Her eyes narrowed. He was in no position to make demands. "I think not!" She took the chopsticks close to his mouth. "Open!" Her voice was severe and there was no friendly trace in her eyes. Zuko could tell she was mad.

Her eyes were piercing through his golden ones and as the teen slowly opened his mouth to eat he could feel her orbs trying to search deep within him. He averted his gaze from her. After he was done feeding she got up and took the bowl with bloody water into another room.

"Azula wants you in your cell by tomorrow!" Her voice was harsh and demanding.

"I'm sorry!" He replied in a whisper.

She stood there, frozen to the spot, a thousand thoughts wondering through her mind.

"Sorry just isn't enough!" Her voice echoed through the room, spreading sadness and betrayal all around.

Zuko was too accustomed to that feeling. He felt sick to his stomach. He always found a way to hurt the ones he cared about the most, first his uncle and now Mai.

"I didn't mean to hurt…"

He was cut off by her angry outburst.

"Hurt? Hurt? You think you hurt me? Oh no, Zuko! You did much more than that. You ripped out my heart and left me all alone to bleed."

"I'm…."

"No! Don't even try to excuse yourself. You could've at least looked me in the eye, faced me, tell me personally that you were leaving. But you ran away like a coward!"

"Mai I…."

"You what? Thought it would be funny to make a fool out of me?"

"It isn't like that, I…"He got up, trying to reach her.

"Stop Zuko, stop lying!"

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?" He shouted falling to the floor at the devastating trace the pain in his sore body left within its descent trail.

Mai's eyes widened in shock and worry. She darted towards him, picking his body and trying to get him comfortable again.

His face was contorted, his hand as gripping his abdomen while his other hand was sustaining his body weight.

"I didn't want to drag you into this…." He whispered never looking at her.

"You should have let me chose!"

He looked at his hand still gripping his belly.

"I found out that you were a traitor in the worst way possible!" Her voice was angry and hoarse. She took the letter from her vests, opened it and started quoting "Dearest Mai! I'm sorry you have to find out this way but I'm leaving. It is too hard to explain but I can't stay in the Fire Nation anymore. This war is wrong and I have to do something about it. I sincerely hope you can forgive me. I'll always be thinking of you. With Love Zuko!"

The firebender closed his eyes and sighed. His words seemed almost childish now. He was a coward. He didn't have enough strength that day to tell his girlfriend he was leaving and the reasons why. Also it was too much of him to demand her forgiveness, to even hope it would come. The last time he had betrayed a girl she had threatened his life. And now he wasn't even sure if he was still _in _love with the noble girl that had befriended him for so long.

"I'm sorry….I really am!"

Mai sighed and got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

Zuko nodded.

The girl left the infirmary room. She was still mad at Zuko. Still, upon seeing him tattered and beaten down, laying on the floor of his cell, his face all bloodied and the gashes and cuts that spread throughout his muscular torso she just couldn't help but feel the anger fade away. She still loved him, even though he hurt her in every possible way. She could not stand the thought of him dead.

After the guard that was there left, she ordered her escort to lead Zuko into the infirmary room. There she had boiled some water and tried to disinfect his wounds and stop the bleeding. Azula had found out. It was not her intention to end her own brother right there. She wanted to take pleasure in it. So she let Mai go ahead and heal the _"poor loser" _as she had called him. He had been unconscious for three hours, the whole time she was busy tending to his wounds. She had to change the water five times for it was always getting red from his internal fluid. When she finally had cleaned and covered most of the wounds Zuko started hallucinating. She couldn't really understand what he was saying but he kept repeating it over and over. He was having some fever so she just asked for some herbs they kept there in case any prisoner hurt a guard. She blended the herbs with some water and gave the infusion for the Prince to drink. After a good half an hour he was well rested and she continued her job on him. He woke up after three hours and now she didn't know if she should stay mad at him or if she should just go and hold him. She was scared to death for him.

The amber eyed girl sighed once more. She was now wondering if Zuko had noticed that she had kissed him. She loved his kisses. So passionate, so tender, so soft. He was a whole different person when he kissed her. Not that he wasn't tender and soft towards her but still. This kiss, however, was different. It had something in it she couldn't really put the finger on. It was like all of his tenderness and passion had evolved to something deeper, something a lot more complex and spiritual. She just didn't know why or how but it was just different.

Her hand slid up to her mouth and she smiled. Mai could still feel his lips returning her love, her adoration. In that thin moment he had belonged to her.

Azula stood in the warden room. She heard Mai enter and stepped out of the shadows.

"So, how is poor Zuzu?"

"He is asleep!" Mai answered nonchalantly. Azula would never know she was still deeply, madly in love with her brother.

"Good! Sooner or latter the Avatar will blow his cover to come save Zuzu. They always do stupid things like that!" She waved her hand dismissingly, trying to look superior to Mai's eyes. "Just make sure the infirmary is tightly locked and that there is always someone standing guard."

The other girl nodded. She just hoped Zuko would be safe in all of this.

--

Sokka had finally learned Zuko's whereabouts. The infirmary stood next to the warden's office. He had been taken there by Mai. He walked through the corridor, making sure no one noticed he was there. If he was found that would blow his cover and doom all that were depending on him. Once again he had tempered with some papers and was now on duty, trying to make sure Zuko didn't leave and that anyone got in. He was all alone. He couldn't have any other guard telling on Azula about him. He was sure she was there. The warrior waited for some time until he opened the door. Zuko was resting on the ground looking at the ceiling.

"Good to see you are well!" He chirruped.

He firebender sat up, a smile crossing his features. "I was wondering if you guys had

left!"

"And leave you here? Not a chance!"

"Azula is here." Zuko stated as he tried to get up, leaning on the wall.

Sokka nodded and walked towards his friend to help him walk. "I am aware of that. I

will break you out of here during the first recess. No one will be expecting that. You

know the gondolas that lead to the exterior of the volcano?"

The firebender eyed him quizzically. "Yes?"

"We are going to escape on that. Once everybody is outside in the yard the guards will

be too distracted to notice us leaving. We will steal some clothing and pretend we are

shipping food. "

The older boy nodded. It was a good plan.

"I can't fight!"

"I know….you won't have to…hopefully" He whispered that last word and Zuko did

not hear it.

"I have to go! I will come for you tomorrow."

Sokka left the infirmary.

"Why were you in there?" He heard a deep voice calling him while he closed the door behind him.

"The prisoner called out for help. He tried to escape!" He lied, sweat dripping over his face unnoticed.

Mai's eyes bore into his. She knew he was lying. She had become pretty good as a lie detector after years of hanging out with the Princess. Besides she had hear their conversation partially.

"How is he?"

"He is now asleep."

"Good I will return latter. But we need better protection." She held out a key and locked the door. Sokka was now worried. He didn't count on a locked door. How was he supposed to open a metal door? It was times like this he wished Toph was near.

Mai turned around and left. There was something very strange about this.

--

Sokka had tried all night to find a key that unlocked the door to the infirmary but it was no use. There was none. The only one available was in Mai's possession and now that Azula roamed free throughout the halls, evidently waiting for Aang his hope was thin. Very thin. Hakoda and Suki were already outside. He had to leave without Zuko. He would have to leave him behind. And that killed him inside. Maybe this whole thing was a very bad idea. However he now had two people for the price of one. Was it worth it?

He was walking through a narrow hall, heading outside when someone grabbed his forearm and backed him against the wall.

"Why did you go to see Zuko?"

Mai's eyes boiled with fury and determination. He had been discovered.

"He is my friend. I was trying to bust him out!" He was being sincere. Not that it was going to get him nowhere else but the Fire Nation's Princess' grasp but still there was a weak hope that the girl would let him leave. Her eyes softened.

"He would rather be with you and your friends than with me. I can not keep him near me if he doesn't want to." She placed something in his pocket.

"I will distract the guards and then Azula. You have little time to evade the Boiling Rock. Don't mess up."

Sokka nodded. This girl really loved Zuko.

"Oh! And make sure Zuko is safe."

"I will!" He muttered and they both headed towards the room the firebender was kept, shoulder to shoulder, Mai's pace a lot softer than his uncomfortable one. He looked at the girl and inquired.

"How did you know?"

"You should speak more quietly." She smiled mischievously at him. It was a rarity he knew. Zuko had already told him about his girlfriend.

Mai told something to the guards while the indigo eyed boy hid in the corner wall. The guards ran somewhere and Sokka unlocked the door, hurriedly grabbing Zuko and taking him outside. Mai hurriedly slid into the outer yard to go buy some time for them to run. Azula was to smart, she knew, and would soon understand she was trying to buy them time. But she would not let Zuko get any more injured. She loved him too much.

Meanwhile, Sokka was trying to get the Prince to move.

"We don't have much time. Azula suspects this. She will be distracted for some time"

The Prince looked around and saw no one.

"I thought I heard Mai!"

Sokka smiled at him but kept quiet. They headed towards the yard to meet Hakoda and Suki.

They had already stolen the costumes and they helped Zuko get dressed. There were some boxes near the gondola meant for the distribution of food. The plan was to pretend they worked for the prison as food distributors and get out like that. They climbed into the escape vehicle and for the first time they were there, at the Boiling Rock, Sokka breathed easily. Things seemed to be going well.

"Yuh huh! Sokka!" They heard from a distance and looked out the window of their transportation.

Ty Lee stood in the distance calling Azula. "It's that cute boy and your brother."

The princess smirked. She knew they would come.

"So sad it has to end like this Zuzu. Maybe if you weren't so weak things would have turned out different"

Both girls jumped into the gondola that started moving. Zuko gritted his teeth. He was too hurt to fight his sister but that wouldn't keep him from trying. He shut a fireball up at her but she easily deflected and laughed.

"Is that all you got Zuzu?"

"No! He has me!" Sokka darted forward, sword in hand almost stabbing the evil girl across the chest. Her smirk vanished and a look of rage found a way onto her face. Zuko shoot another fireball at her. This one was harder to avert. Although the Water Tribe boy hadn't had any special power he was a worthy opponent when combined with her brother. Meanwhile both Suki and Hakoda fought Ty Lee. The girls were an even match and that left little for the tribe chief to do.

Azula used her own version of the fire whip, sending Sokka flying into the floor. Zuko's eyes widened. She was glistening with pride.

Zuko boiled with ire. She had always found a way of making him miserable. But it would end today. The banished Prince gathered up all the strength that he could muster and a technique Iroh had taught him long ago. Both his arms shoot up and then back down, a steady rhythm that he seemed to be in full control of, two dragon shaped fire figures erupted, heading speedily towards the girl which eyes sparkled with fury. She jumped to the top of the gondola and it shook violently. The firebending male lost his balance and crashed with the floor, his fresh wound reopening with the impact. Ty Lee got her friends message and also jumped onto the top of the vehicle.

"I hope you find the Spirit World to you liking Zuzu. You're heading towards there now!"

She was going to shoot a blast of her blue, merciless fire to the steel ropes that kept the transportation in thin air but was surprised when a kunai past flying right by her face.

The princess looked down at the prison's floor and saw Mai a deadly look in her eyes. She had been betrayed by a friend.

"Cut the rope Ty Lee!"

"But…they'll die!" The acrobat was loyal to her friend but killing people was not something she would willingly do.

"Do it!" Azula shouted, the veins in her neck popping out.

Ty Lee reflected her actions for a moment. All her life she had obeyed Azula and she loved the girl but killing people was jut not right. Even if they were evil and wanted the downfall of the Fire Nation.

"No!" She claimed, her pure, sweet voice echoing within the volcano.

"What?" The princes shrieked the sound of her voice more like a hurt bird's one.

"I said no!" Ty Lee was firm to her statement, a silent will in her eyes.

Azula's voice raised her scream and agonized, raging one. With one stiff blow she cut the metal ropes and grabbed her friend. She would deal with her and Mai latter.

Her hand and both feet let out her blue fire propelling her into the air.

The gondola shake. Sokka gazed up and saw the ropes falling into the boiling water.

"She cut the ropes!"

"It's our end!" Hakoda said as he rested his son and Suki in his arms, protecting them even though it would do no good.

Zuko grabbed his ribs. All of his struggle couldn't have been in vain. The force of gravity was pulling them down into death and all seemed lost for them. Zuko closed his eyes while Sokka held his father tightly and gripped Suki's hand with all his might.

The next few moments were blank for all of them. They heard yells from the outside and a big groan. The azure eyed boy ran towards the gondola's window and saw nothing but vapor until a mocha colored hand grabbed his wrist. He smiled and screamed.

"Suki, dad, come here!"

They did as they were told and Zuko saw nothing but their disappearance.

"Come on Zuko!" The other teen yelled out as he grabbed the firebender and helped him get to the window. Hakoda grabbed him underneath his armpits and pulled him onto Appa.

The Prince groaned. He was still very sore but he was glad he was still alive. There was still much he needed to do before going off into the Spirit World to meet his ancestors.

Sokka was pulled by his sister. He sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!"

Zuko smiled inwardly at this statement. He felt exactly the same.

"Hey wait!" The boomerang master said as his torso stiffened. "How did you know where we were?"

"Did you actually believe for a second that we would buy your gone fishing need meat story when I had a full load of meat, Sokka?" Katara asked.

He gazed her quizzically.

"When Katara and I were locked in prison some of the men there talked about this prison just outside the Fire Nation. They said it was in the middle of a volcano just ninety miles away from the main island." Toph claimed nonchalantly, shrugging.

Finally they were safe and both Hakoda and Suki were with them.

Zuko looked around and saw the waterbender hugging her father tightly and trying to see if he was still hurt.

--

Zuko had been resting near the Western Air Temple's fountain. His body was still aching and all the bumps on Appa and commotion from the fight made him a lot tendered than he was before. That adding to the emotional pain he was now feeling. Leaving Mai was a bad idea. He was now sure that she was the one for him even though his feelings were no longer as great as they once were.

Despite the Temple's proximity to the Fire Nation a freezing chill welcomed it now, and the Fire Prince needed his internal flame to heat himself up. There were a million thoughts running through his skull and he wasn't sure of the right thing anymore. He needed someone to talk to but found it hard to speak to these, already fully charged with own problems, kids.

There was a rustling behind him but he refused to turn around. Since hey got here all of the attention went to Hakoda and Suki and Zuko was quite pleased to see that the tension around them had already dissipated.

"Zuko?" Her melodic voice came from where the crackling had previously come.

He sighed. The girl stepped in closer to him and gazed at the setting sun beneath the mountains.

"Thank you!" Her voice was gentle.

He eyed her from the corner of his eyes. There was a question buzzing in his head but she was to fast.

"Sokka told me this is all your doing. The fact that my dad is here….that Suki is safe…Thank you." There was no sarcasm, no irony and no anger. Just guilty mildness. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her thin arms around his neck. He was dumbfounded.

His mouth agape, his eyes wide. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly he could feel her warm, moist breath rippling his hair and caressing his ear. "Thank you!" She murmured. He smiled unnoticed. His chin found a support on her shoulder, and his arms enlaced her in a solemn embrace. His eyes shut and for a moment that seemed like eternity, all seemed right with the world.

--

**Ah this took too long. First of I would like to thank my good friend Cintia. Without her the completion of this chapter wouldn't be possible. Thanks for you patience and help. With this said I just want to tell you that every time Zuko thinks about Katara and the hug between them at the end of this chapter was inserted after I had written this. I took a lot of deliberation. A lot of people were asking for more Zutara. So I thought and I thought and I came to the conclusion that inserting implied Zutara in this chapter would not change the plot for this story. So this is my cookie to you guys. Some implied Zutara. ****The Azula propelled part was not in the chapter as well but after seeing the Boiling Rock eps I decided to add that too. It was a more epic escape from Azula and Ty Lee. They are really disguised airbenders lol. So I hope you like this chapter. I took very long to come out but I've been really busy, School is almost over and teachers gave me the double of the work. So sorry for this. From now on I will post chapters in less time. So thanks for your support. Keep Zutara alive.**

**Dragon Jadefire****- Hey thanks for one more review. Yes and after reading the mag that spoils the ending, things seem to be dark. But I won't give up on Zutara. Thanks for the support. You rule!!**

**ZutaraFan4****- There was a little Zutara fluff in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Things will start to heat up :D. I hope you like this chapter too. I had this planed for long and written for a while now. It just needed some modifications and my time has been short. I hope you didn't get sad about the spoilers in the mag. If you haven't heard them I wont spoil you. I'm really glad you've been reading this and accompanying the whole thing. It makes me really proud and happy about it. And thank you so much for the review. It really makes me tearbend to know that it's one you your favs and that you think it is awesome. It just makes my day. You rule :D**

**Airee****- Hi . You are welcome. I always write some form of thanks to the wonderful people that review. Thanks for the hypnotic help. We sure need it right now :D I'm sorry I didn't write a section about Katara missing Zuko but they were needed to help them escape. I had this already planned out and I wouldn't change it to look like the real Boiling Rock eps. But I'm sure she did miss him. We will just have to wait and see. I loved that little part you wrote and with you permission I will like to use it further ahead in a chapter. It was really good.**

**So yeah, I'll use it. Ramble all you want. I'm here for your Zutarian needs, advices, critics and chatting a little too :D I would love to be your friend. If you do get an account tell me right away :D**

**inufan155687****- I've also seen the Boiling Rock eps and I'm not going to change my plans for the fic. It's a little different but when you reach this thank you note I think you'll probably already know XD. So thanks for the review. Keep reading and reviewing. **

**pink princess 16****- I'm trying to update as soon as I can, but until vacations start I wont be able to speed things up a lot. Sorry for that. Still I'll update things as soon as I can. No, nothing bad happened to Zuko, but he is still on the line for this fic. I'm thinking of doing an epic end and it will be a lot different from all the theories and ideas I've heard so yeah. Hope you keep enjoying and reading this fic. I love you:D**

**MythStar Black Dragon****- Mai was really pissed in this chapter. Lol. But she did the right thing. Let's not forget she loves our favourite Prince. So I hope you liked it. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.**

**Rtqwey****- Thank you so much. I'm trying to write something realistic and that I love. So it's really good to know that people like it too. You just made me a lot happier. Thank you so much. I hope you keep reading, reviewing and enjoying. Thanks**

**firebender13 ****– Thank you so much for your support. I really love Zutara and I wanted it to come really soon but for the sake of the plot I still haven't added anything romantic. It would kill the story I'm trying to create. But have no fear, Zutara is near. The plot will twist now and we will have Zutara charged eps. And I don't know if what is going to happen next is drama but you'll decide. If it's not I will try to fill the story with more of it :D Thanks again. Keep reading.**


	10. Thank you sir

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender, it is property of Bryan and Mike**** and all the other dorks at Viacom and Nickelodeon.**

**Also I do not own any of the songs used in the fic unfortunately. They belong to the credited artist. This fic is purely fan made and for my own and yours amusement.**

**This chapter may be a little confusing. It's a point of view chapter. We start with Zuko and then go on to Katara….the Pov's are in italics and separated from the action and time of the rest of the story. If you have any doubts feel free to ask, oh and critics are welcomed as long as they are constructive.**

--

**Chapter ****10- Thank you sir.**

_Thank you kind sirs! You've made me what I am today. A bundle of broken nerves, a mouth full of words I'm still afraid to say. I don't mind telling you now that I'm old enough to love, I couldn't begin to even if my pretty life depended no it! And funny thing….it does!_

_Gothic Lolita-_Emilie Autumn

--

_Her __warmth emanated from her body mixing in the air with the characteristic smell that made my heart speed up. Her gentle arms were around my neck in an instant and her torso was pressed onto mine. I could feel my stance stiffen. For a moment I couldn't react. I felt my bones creak and the soreness in my body telling me that this was too much but I simply ignored it. It felt so good to be in her arms, to feel her temperature warm me up inside and out and to feel her exotic aroma fill my brain. Her skin was the softest type of silk I had ever encountered. I felt all the hair in the back of my neck curl up when her lukewarm, moist breath caressed my skin. "Thank you!" She whispered her hold on me tightening. My heart stopped in my chest and I felt like nothing more was left from my life. What was happening to me?_

_I smiled involuntarily and supported my head on her shoulder. Her hair was softly tickling me and I had to stifle laughter._

_My arms wrapped around her, also against __my brain's demands, and I pulled her closer to me. Her body was limp against my own by now and I could feel her leaning in towards me. I have no idea how long we stood there, just holding each other but it seemed like it wasn't enough when she pulled away. Her mouth curled up into a smile. I wanted to smile back but the sudden lack of support took a toll on me and once again my wounds got the better of me and I winced in pain. A small groan escaped my lips and her pools of ocean blue shot up in despairingly worry._

"_What's wrong?" She asked__, genuine concern in her voice._

"_Nothing…" I lied. _

"_It can't be nothing, you wouldn't be making funny faces if it wasn't serious!"_

_Her hands started wandering through my chest, my heart bumping against my ribs as I felt them search. She didn't seem to notice and if she did, Katara didn't let it show._

_She almost ripped my clothes from my body, spotting the now dirty bandages Mai had wrapped me in._

"_Oh Tui, __ you are hurt. You could've told me, I'm a healer you know?"_

"_I know!" I whispered._

_She gasped, her breath caught in her larynx. "Come on." Her voice concealed her thoughts. "Let's get you to your room so I can at least ease those wounds." Her tone was gentle. _

_I nodded still weary of her sudden kindness. Just a short time ago she was demanding my loyalty and warning me about Aang's safety._

_My legs moved with unsteadiness as the waterbender guided me to my own room. It seemed like this little walk spent all of my energies and I felt my head dizzy and uncomfortable._

_She opened the door and whipped her head to look at me, her azure eyes filling once again with worry when she saw me stumble, my feet tangling in one another. _

_I could feel her figure underneath me as she tried to lift and walk me to my bed._

"_Sit down!" Her voice showed the same tenderness and concern as her eyes._

_I obeyed. My bed had once felt soft. Not as much as the bed I had had at the palace but still better than the bed I had on my ship and when I had slept in Ba Sing Se. Now it just seemed like a rectangular piece of rock underneath my bottom and my hands gripped the end of it._

_Katara gently sit beside me and roamed for the bandages tips so she could loosen them. I could feel the warmth of them around my shoulders and my higher back. After a few minutes she finally found the loose tip and begun to unwrap me._

_I could feel the fabric being pulled away from my flesh, the dry blood gluing the white cloth to my open wounds and the sting passing through me like a heat wave. I winced and tried to hold back a yell by biting my lip._

"_I can use some water and try to…"_

"_I can handle it!" My voice was low. I was trying to show no weakness. In effect this was nothing compared to what I had felt when my father burned me. It didn't pain me physically. Well not really. The healers told me it was because the burnt had been so severe all my nerves had been damaged. Still I felt it like I should have had my nerves not been destroyed. Once again the healers told me it was just my head. Every single day they had to exchange my bandages, so the tissue wouldn't get infected, and everyday I felt the mental pain of the cloth being removed from my wound. I could see the scabs and pieces of still intact skin being peeled from my face as the cloth was removed. There was no blood but the one of the already dead capillaries and blood vessels that left me along with my skin. Day by day I had to endure it, the emotional wound deeper and harder to heal than the physical. My flesh started healing short after the Agni Kai but it took almost a year until the wound was fully closed and the skin had once again grown. So many times I had wanted to see the wound, to touch it but the healers dismissed my pleads. It was to prevent an infection. I was extremely lucky when it came to that. I had never had an infection. It was a good thing. I could've lost my eyesight or worse, my life. I had always wanted to take away the bandages and see what I had become but uncle told me it was not wise. Now I see he was just trying to maintain me strong so I could nurse myself back to health quickly. When the cloth was finally discarded I hesitated towards the mirror. I didn't want to look. When I finally did I didn't see Zuko, Fire Prince and heir to the throne, I saw a monster. I hated myself for a long time but my drive to find the Avatar, to find Aang, kept my faith alive and I forgot the monster I had become and dove into my mission. I was so wrong. I now see I was not, am not, a monster because of my face but I was a monster for everything I've done, for all the wrong and hurt I've caused._

_I still remember my scar's colour the first time I saw it. It was purple-ish and ugly. It seemed like some illness as deadly as the Fire Nation itself. After it had been exposed to the sun and air the colour started changing into what it is now. Uncle told me that in a few years it will be lighter than it is __currently, almost the same colour as my skin. Almost. I felt a cold breeze against the skin that covered my ribs and that brought me from my reverie. Katara's face contorted. I could tell she was astonished and horrified by the look of my torso. She voiced her thoughts._

"_How could you let them do this to you?" Her eyes were full of hatred and disbelieve. I smiled slightly. She clearly thought I was stronger than that. _

_I kept my lips sealed. Her eyes searched my body and my own eyes. We just stood there watching each other, trying to read each other's thoughts._

_Katara broke the spell by looking away. She raised her hands slightly in a vertical movement and her water stood up at the level of her hands. She cleared her throat and once again, moving her wrists to circle her hands she brought her water towards me and placed it, like a cold, damp blanket, upon my chest. I could feel the sting on the open wounds but it subsided almost immediately._

_She frowned and I could spot a drop of sweat caressing her temples. _

"_Darn it!" She muttered and I sighed._

"_I wont be able to fully close this wounds. It has been too long since they were made. But I can try to heal your broken ribs."_

_Broken ribs. I didn't even know I had broken ribs. It made sense. That is why my torso was always tender after I was beaten up. _

_Her brows knit together and I could see some lines, wrinkles I guess, forming on her forehead. She looked tired and I was feeling guilty._

_Katara sighed. Although she had partially healed five wounds at a time, she was getting drained fast._

"_We can do this by sessions." I suggested. Her eyes shot up once again and she smiled. _

"_I'll just do your ribs and then we will continue after dinner." She smiled and I couldn't help but smiling back._

"_Sokka told me…what you had to give up to join us."_

_I looked at her puzzled. She shook her head and smiled sadly._

"_It isn't any of my business…"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked. What was she talking about?_

"_Your girlfriend! My brother said she saved you…" Her hands moved while she tried to heal deep within me._

_I don't know if I frowned but I saw her recoil a little. _

"_You don't need to talk about her…I just thought it would be good for you to take your mind off your pain." She started defensively, trying to excuse herself._

"_I didn't know that!" I said with a sigh._

"_If it were me I would never leave the person I loved behind. I would've brought her with me."_

"_Mai would come for me not for the mission. She doesn't believe this."_

"_But she believes you!" Katara smiled and blushed. "If I had a boyfriend that I really loved I would follow him across the world. Much like you did with Aang!" She giggled. That sound was infuriating and addicting at the same time._

"_Not that you loved Aang__, I mean… it's just…"She went quiet for a while._

"_Do you love her?" My eyes widened. I was shocked and my mind raced._

"_I…no, I don't!" I admitted begrudgingly. She looked more shocked than I did. Her eyes wide and her mouth agape._

"_But…I thought…"_

"_I've changed!" Was the only answer I had to offer. I wasn't going to lie to her, nor to myself. Still that feeling of mine, the one gut instinct that Mai was the best I could find didn't leave me._

"_Did you realize that today?"_

_I shook my head. "No. It's something I have been gradually seeing." I replied quietly. Her eyes shone._

"_Did you love her?" Once again she inquired in a whisper._

"_I don't know…_ _I guess I loved her for a single minute in time!"_

_She frowned but kept healing my broken ribs._

"_It's a long, complicated story!"_

"_We have time!" She was surely interested in this. But why?_

_I sighed. It was going to be hard to get her off my case. _

"_The first time we…went out…together…it seemed that she was a different person. We had fun…she had fun…and I liked it. I liked the fact that she was alive and having fun and being herself. But I guess I was wrong. She wasn't being herself. She was just overwhelmed by the situation at the time. It was something new and we were both taken by the excitement."_

_She looked at me with attention, gulping down my every word, encouraging me to continue._

"_We got accustomed to being with each other and slowly that enthusiasm faded. Maybe I was just in love with a lie." I muttered that last part through my teeth._

"_Maybe you just wanted her to be that way, so you imagined that she was that person."_

_Her voice was sad. I beheld her quizzically. _

"_I've never known real love. But I felt something for a guy and he disappointed me. I saw what I wanted to see in him. Sokka just knew the type of person he was, but not me. No! I had to try and see what was best in him and I fooled myself into thinking he was someone he wasn't. And then my heart was broken." _

_Her tone was gentle and reminiscent. Her hands fell to her sides momentarily and the water she was controlling splash all over my lap._

"_Oh!" Katara claimed, holding a hand up to her mouth. "I'm so sorry! Here!" She lifted her hands and the liquid was once again floating in the air._

"_Try moving a little. I want to see how your ribs are."_

_I got up and stretched my arms up in the air. The still open wounds throbbed but that uncomfortable ache was no longer there. _

"_Thank you!" I replied half-smiling._

_She grinned back at me, her grin shinny and pure. It made my heart sink._

"_She's the only one that will ever love me…"_

_Her blue orbs shot up to meet my golden ones. Her smile faded._

"_I disagree!" She stated too quickly and then blushed. "You are a good person, Zuko! I'm sure you will find someone that will love you as much as you will love her." Her lips curled upwards again and she flashed her teeth. Still her words didn't comfort me._

"_I mean…when the war is over and all, we can all live our lives normally and find the ones we are destined to" Her cheeks flashed a brighter, deeper red this time._

"_I'm rambling…"_

_I sat down next to her again, an urge to slip my arm upon her shoulders taking control of me. Still I pushed it back._

"_It's okay to believe in love!" I added, desperately trying to make Katara feel comfortable._

"_Do you believe in soul mates?" Her eyes and voice were empty of emotion. Was this a meaningless question, a curiosity she had about me? Did she seek reassurance in my beliefs? Or was she really interested in my opinion on the matter?_

"_It doesn't matter if I believe in it or not!" Truth be told, I never bought that "soul mate" lie. Love wasn't eternal. It was constructed day after day._

"_I will heal more of you gashes after dinner__" Her voice was still low and drained of any emotion. Her body slowly rose from my bed and she swayed towards the door._

"_See you at dinner!" When she left she silently closed the door._

_I could feel the lingering warmth of her body coming from the spot where she had sat only moments ago. Revising all that happened today in my head, I lay down and smiled before I felt my eyelids heavy and drifted off to sleep._

--

Katara had left Zuko's room with a lot on her mind. He had seemed so fragile, so human while she was there, after their talk. He had the same problems every other teenager had. And more. How could he have found time to start a relationship she did not know? But there was so much she wanted to know about him even if just to take her mind off of what was really concerning her.

The waterbender walked towards the feeding grounds near the fountain to prepare dinner.

She was going to cook something special, within their ratio limits, to thank her brother and Zuko and to welcome her father and Suki. It made her particularly happy that Hakoda was now with them, assisting them with his wisdom and guidance. It made Katara feel a lot more protected even though she could fend for herself.

After they got back from the Boiling Rock, nesting themselves in the safety of the Temple, she had been held by her father for quite some time. The girl had then tended to her father and Suki's wounds and now they needed a proper meal to regain their strength. Still after she got a better look at Zuko's wounds, she was horrified to see that even though her male parent and her brother's girlfriend, who had been incarcerated for quite some time, had less extensive wounds than the boy who spent two days there.

Katara opened the door to the room where they had hid all of their supplies. She grabbed all that she needed for tonight's meal and started a small fire. The sun had already gone down for a couple of hours so the campfire was all that lit the place. It was enough for her to see what she was doing.

They didn't have an enormous variety of food with them so she wouldn't be able to cook a big, fancy dinner, but she could use her imagination a produce something they would all love.

She placed some water, she bended from the fountain, into a steel pot and placed it above the fire. When the liquid was boiling she added some carrots, onions, tomatoes, pumpkin and cabbage to cook them. She placed some rice and water on a big porcelain pot. The meat was going to be cooked last.

Everything was quiet around her. Zuko was still in his room, Hakoda, Teo and The Duke were talking not far from her, Aang and Toph were earthbending, Sokka and Suki were making up for the lost time and Haru was nowhere to be seen.

The indigo eyed girl sighed. Although she appreciated a little time on her own, this silence was making her uneasy. She had grown accustomed to all the noise everyone made. Quiet was just a way to tell her something was wrong.

Katara was trying to keep her head busy. The vegetables were already cooked and the rice was almost done. Time to do the meat.

It didn't take long until everything was prepared and she called on Hakoda and the two infants to summon the others so they could all eat.

Zuko was the last to show. He was walking less stiffly. She handed them two bowls each, one with vegetables the other one filled with rice. The meat was still on the stick and everyone took the amount of it they wanted to ingest. Of course Sokka exaggerated. He always did. The place was filled with sound, their voices mingling with small talk, giggles and glances. Aang seemed pretty satisfied with the way his firebending instruction was going. He was picking the advanced moves rather quickly. The comet was only weeks away so those were good news.

Katara glanced around the group. Hakoda was talking to everyone in general and mostly they were all paying close attention. Sokka and Suki were speaking to each other, their intimate relationship plain for everyone to see. Aang, Haru, Teo and The Duke wee happily listening to Hakoda's stories. Toph seemed rather uncomfortable between Sokka and Zuko.

The waterbender shook her head. Of course she would fell awkward. She could be naïve but she was not stupid. It was quite clear to anyone that wanted to see that the blind bandit harbored some feelings for her brother. But this was life. We didn't always got what we wanted.

The Water Tribe female took a sip of her tea. It was warm and it smelled heavenly. She could feel the soothing liquid slip down her throat, invading her with a sense of calmness. That was the power of good tea.

She opened her eyes and glanced at Zuko. He seemed distracted. His golden eyes were glazed, looking at the steam that evaporated from the cup.

She frowned. What was he thinking? For some inexplicable reason she found herself wondering about what happened in his mind, in the deep of his own being.

The mocha skinned girl took another sip of her tea a munched on a perky carrot.

Dinner went by slowly and slowly everyone retired to their rooms for a good night's rest.

The firebender stood still in his place.

"Everyone went to bed already, Zuko!" Katara told him gently.

"I know!" He kept his eyes on the creeping flames.

"You can go to bed as well! I'll be there when I finished here!"

"I'll wait!" His voice was deprived of all emotion. What was going on with him?

She grabbed every bowl and placed them on the mural of the fountain.

She would clean everything quickly so she could work a little more with her father's savior.

"Can I help?" He asked, his voice terse.

"I can handle it" Katara claimed, not averting the dishes.

"If clean the pots this will go a lot faster!"

The young woman's eyebrows knit together. He could be so frustrating at times.

"Fine! But don't force yourself!"

The Fire Prince smiled behind her back.

She heard the water splash gently as he placed the pots in the fountain. She moved her hands around, and the water swirled around the utensils. She could feel the water warming up and her eyes found Zuko, eyes narrowed, concentrating in what he was doing. Katara said nothing, mentally willing him to look up at her. Her expression was puzzled. The Fire Nation heir could feel her eyes upon him. He didn't even need to look up to know what she was thinking.

"It's easier to wash dishes with warm water."

"How would you know that?"

"Tea shop work. I did the dishes." His reply was nonchalant.

She scowled deeply, the wrinkles in her forehead becoming more evident.

Silence installed itself around them and soon after she stretched herself.

"Finished!" Her smile was big and smug. Zuko was still trying to rub the lower end of the rice pot, where some grains of rice got stuck.

"Need help?"

"Almost done!" It was his time to grimace, the smugness in her voice and body language putting him on edge.

It took the adolescent boy a while to finish his part. Katara sat on the floor, yawning from time to time, indicating that she was bored.

"Done!" He muttered but she caught his word.

"Finally! It was about time!" Katara smirked.

Zuko clenched his jaw tightly. She sure knew how to get him riled up.

The waterbender started towards his room, the words "Come on"unspoken. He followed her promptly to his room. Once inside his abode he sat down on his bed.

She glanced around, her cold eyes hitting every corner of his room, as if trying to see if someone was spying on them. He eyed her.

Suddenly, her eyes connected with his and she blushed. He didn't need her to voice her thoughts and started disposing of his outer robe.

"Where do you want me to begin? Its better we take care of the worst ones first, the ones that hurt you most!"

He kept quiet and shrugged

--

_Zuko shrugged and sighed._

"_Anywhere is fine!" His rough voice caught me off guard and I shivered._

_Gulping down the knot within my throat I walked towards him._

_I gazed upon his upper body and looked for the worst gashes. There were some really nasty ones on his back, and two or three on his chest._

_He had some cuts on his face, something I hadn't noticed until this point._

_I open my water skin and with a fast flick of my wrist my element came running outside, curling up in mid air waiting for my next command. I moved my arm up slowly and met Zuko's face._

_His eyes widened. Maybe he hadn't noticed his face was also beaten up. Maybe he just wasn't expecting me to try to heal his face. That reminded me of Ba Sing Se and for a brief moment I backed down. _

_I shook my head, trying to get rid of this feeling that had installed itself upon my chest. It was something physical, a pleasant ache in my heart. I looked up. He had closed his eyes and his face was now serene. My heart bumped against my chest and it heaved up and down, my breathing unsteady._

_I could feel that pleasant ache inside me increasing in intensity. I gulped down, my mouth dry._

_I tried to concentrate but it was proving itself difficult._

_Instinctively I leaned in. We were now only inches apart, his hot breath tickling my nose. I don't think he noticed our new acquired proximity._

_I could feel my cheeks tint, getting hotter as the minutes passed._

_I remembered Aang, and the kiss we had shared. No, I lie. The kiss he had placed onto my lips. For one brief instant I could feel his small lips upon mine, his affection gentle and shy. I grimaced inwardly. I loved Aang but that kiss, that moment felt so empty. My heart hadn't sped up, I didn't feel the natural butterflies inside my stomach nor my knees buckled. _

_Zuko opened his eyes, clashing them against my own. In the dim light they seemed to glow, like liquid gold. I was flabbergasted. _

_Once again I shook my head, stepping backwards as a way to shield myself from the pure energy radiating from his body._

_I stuttered, the words not coming out properly. Closing my eyes, I filled my lungs with air and exhaled, gaining focus on what I was doing once more._

"_There! Maybe now I can heal some of the gashes in your back and leave the rest for tomorrow. What do you think?"_

_Zuko stood there motionless, like he was magically turned to stone and couldn't move. His expression was nonchalant and he seemed to be lost somewhere inside himself. I cleared my throat as loud as I could, trying to get his attention. A few moments latter he blinked and looked at me like I had grown another head. _

"_What?"_

"_I said I was finished with your face. It's perfect…" I stopped myself. I didn't mean for it to sound that way. Zuko went a light shade of pink, almost unnoticeable, but I caught it. He smiled a little after, a genuine smile. His gesture made that satisfyingly aching sensation return and I bit my lip._

_Hanging my head so he couldn't see my face I continued._

"_I'm gonna heal the worst wounds on your back and we'll leave the smaller ones for tomorrow."_

_He nodded in agreement but stood impassive in front of me._

_I cleared my throat once more and his eyes lifted from the floor to me._

"_Maybe you should lie down on the bed please. Your back up!"_

_He complied and as soon as he was lying down I took some more water from my water skins. They were more extensive gashes so this was going to take a little longer and more water than his face._

_I started my healing as soon as the water was floating in the air in front of me. From time to time memories of that sensation and his amazingly beautiful eyes flooded my head. I had to push them away so I didn't become fully absorbed in them. They were like those orbs, I heard from Gran-Gran's stories, those magical spheres that placed whoever looked at them under a grand spell which could never be lifted. A small sigh escaped my lips but he must have caught it. _

_Damn him and his superior skills. Why did he have to be so damn good at everything? I mean, if I had a scar like the one he has I would probably look hideous and never leave my ice hut ever again for as long as I lived, but not him, not Zuko, the Fire Prince. No! He not only left his home to search for the Avatar, I mean Aang, but he still looked handsome even with that huge red blemish all over his left eye. How infuriating._

_I must've frowned. At least I think I did._

_Zuko purred inside of his throat. It must've felt good to relieve himself of the pain and discomfort he was feeling._

_I stashed my water back in my pelt packs and looked at my work. There were still some things that I had to take care of but the worse ones were already almost fully healed._

"_How are you feeling?" I asked._

_He moved a little bit, flexing his arms and legs, punching and kicking the air._

"_Much better!" He looked at me and smiled. "Thank you!" His tone was low in register._

_I smiled back picking up his words._

"_Tomorrow I'll finish it." He nodded and I headed towards the door. I opened it, the old wood creaking as it moved. I stopped myself mid-pace turning back at him._

"_Get some rest! You need it!" And I left before he could reply._

_I crawled into my room, throwing myself carelessly onto my bed. My lids closed, heavy with tiredness._

_There was one thing haunting me, a fact that I had been pushing since we got back. During my healing sessions it didn't bother me but now I was alone, it kept pounding forcefully inside my head. That voice. I know I've heard it somewhere._

_When we went to save Sokka, Zuko, dad and Suki, I heard a man yell something._

"_Don't let them run away. Cut the ropes!"_

_His voice was hoarse and characteristic and I was certain then and I am certain now that I have heard before, somewhere._

_Sleep started taking hold of me and when I was already half asleep I saw my mother smiling at me. Then, a faceless figure came and burned everything around him. My mother screamed in agony. She called out to Sokka and me._

"_Take your sister and hide." He tugged at my hand and pulled me into our secret hiding place in one of the glaciers. It was a cave we had discovered two weeks earlier. We played there every afternoon and it became our sanctuary. Now it had become our savior._

_The shadowed figure spoke._

"_The Fire Nation will rule all! There is no sense in fighting!"_

_My eyes shot open. I perched myself up on my elbows, a silent scream evading my lips._

_I could feel sweat trickle down my face as my hands gripped the linen bed sheets with such a force I could feel my nails biting into my flesh. My breathing was to fast and it felt like as my heart wanted to come out from my mouth._

_I searched my dream. It wasn't a dream. It had been real. It was the day I was permanently scarred. The day my mother was murdered. I looked around my room, the darkness surrounding me. There was nothing else but shadow and brim._

_Suddenly realization struck me and I felt my strength waver as I fell down, crying out helplessly, but noiselessly. That voice._

_Now I knew where I had heard it before._

_I heard it the day my mother was killed. That was the fearsome voice of her murderer._

--

**I'm sorry this took so long but I have been busy with my exams. This was a particularly special chapter because I tried something different. I stuck to the plot I had designated for my fic but instead of writing this as an absent narrator I wrote it as Zuko and Katara. And this chapter introduces not only their growing attraction towards each other but it also gives you a hint as to what is going to happen next. It's not that hard. So read, review, enjoy, criticise and keep on rocking. Zutara forever!!**

**NorthernLights25-**** Well here is the next chapter. Well I will try to add some slight Zutaraness but I think that in this chapter Zuko spent a lot of time with Katara doing some healing sessions to prevent further scars. And Zuko already feels attracted to her. It is just a matter of time Muhahahahaha.**

**inufan155687****- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the previous chapter. So here is the new chapter and Katara not only doesn't fight with Zuko she heals his wounds and tends to him. :D**

**pink princess 16****- I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'm glad you like the last chapter and I hope you like the new one. Zuko will be alright. He has Katara. **

**Sokkas Instincts 2****- I'm sorry I forgot to thank you in the previous chapter. So here is my apology and gratitude. I'm so happy that even though you don't ship Zutara you like the fic and think that this is believable. Your opinion is of great importance to me so if you keep reading please keep reviewing. Thanks.**

**Dragon Jadefire****- Yes. My faith is alive and kicking and it will until the very end. MY fingers are crossed. Thank you for reading this chapter. I'm glad you like the Maiko. It was hard to write it without getting to blah about it. :D Hope you like this one too!**

**hj- I'm sorry this took so long. Really I am. I did not abandon it. I was very busy with exams. So once again sorry. Hope you keep reading and enjoying.**


	11. Field of innocence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender, it is property of Bryan and Mike and all the other dorks at Viacom and Nickelodeon who totally butchered the ending of this lovely story.**

**Also I do not own any of the songs used in the fic unfortunately. They belong to the credited artist. This fic is purely fan made and for my own and yours amusement.**

**--------------------------------------------**

"_I still remember the World from the eyes of a child! Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now. Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real World, Oh! I want to go back to believing in everything and knowing nothing at all! Where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger. I still remember! "_

_Field of Innocence-Evanescence _

_---------------------------------------------------_

She was the first to wake up that morning. Not that she slept anything the prior night, but she could always pretend. Her strategy was to keep her head busy, astray from thoughts that would most certainly start eating her from the inside. She soon found the day was not as welcoming as the night. It filled her with a comfortable sense of protection, as if the tears that were shed would forever remain a well kept secret between her and the darkness. The Water Tribe girl was joyful that her father was there with them, safe and sound, and she also let go of the guilt she was feeling for trusting Zuko back in Ba Sing Se. Everything should be perfect, but it wasn't. It wasn't the fact that the comet was coming. It wasn't the fact that they would all too soon be fighting the Fire Lord and his psychotic daughter for the good of the world. No, those problems had long burn themselves into the depths of her mind and soul. It was a totally different subject that was now causing her lack of sleep, a subject that she never thought she would have to deal with, something that was still bleeding inside her. She had had a close encounter with the man that killed her mother. She remembered his voice, rough and demanding, every word spitting venomous poison. She remembered his smell, very intense and vile. It had made her stomach revolve and her head ache. But most of all she remembered his eyes, filled with intolerance and hatred and deprived of goodness. She rubbed her temples, willing away the dull ache that had installed itself behind her eyes. A sigh escaped Katara's lips. This was going to be a long day. She rose from the bed, the coldness of the ground sending a shiver up her spine deepening her headache further. Her mind was spinning and so was the room around her and she gripped the wall in order to sustain herself.

She dragged her feet out of the chamber and headed to the bathing grounds. It would sooth her throbbing whole.

The birds chirped on the outside, blissfully unaware of her night. Once again she massaged her temples.

It was incredibly bright and hot even in the early morning.

The bath houses weren't overly big, but they were good enough for the small population of airbenders that had once inhabited it.

There were disrobing cabins on the left side of a wall, the side that faced whoever entered the place. The maiden pushed herself inside the little bunker. Inside there was nothing but a shatter mirror and the remnants of a clothing basket.

Katara slowly opened the sash that kept her robe from showing her still growing curves. Her body had been changing over the last few months. Once her robes had concealed her mounds and her rounded hips but now it was impossible. Her legs had also grown in length. She tossed the sash aside, the white fabric hitting the far wall and then falling towards the dusty ground. She cringed.

"More work for me!" She sighed as she tugged at the little knots on the side of her robe, kept hidden by the white sash. It took her a while seeing she was too tired for her delicate fingers to work expertly. With a gentle, sluggish motion, almost a caress, the Waterbender slid the robe from her shoulders. It tumbled noiselessly to the ground near her, enticing her skin in the process. Katara kicked to where the white fabric binding piece lay. The girl got down on one knee to open her boots. She let out a heavy breath as her feet kicked the boots from them. Her fingers laced around the hem of her pants and slid them down to her middle thigh. She wiggled from them, her hands busy, freeing her hair from the pins and the beads on her loops. Once more she kicked the fabric. She was too exhausted to think straight and that was unnerving her.

The Water Tribe girl took in her image in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes were puffy and the dark circles prominent. She was clearly the epitome of a sleepless night but she didn't want anyone asking her what was going on. Forgetting about anyone else, she opened her breast bindings and let them fall onto the ground. She accessed herself, avoiding her face. "When have they gotten so big" she wondered cupping them and frowning. Soon she would be an adult. On early September she would be fifteen and after that only one measly year kept her from marriage. Her Tribe was more liberal than their brothers and sisters up North but she was sure her father would want her to marry. It was still considered a privilege to marry and bear children, blessed by the ocean spirit La with the fertility the sea itself offered. Katara shook her head, willing the thoughts away. She wouldn't marry without love, of that she was sure, and she was also sure that she wanted to do a lot more with her life before settling.

Her eyes wandered to her stomach, when had it gotten so flat? She was thin yes, but not overly. Her hand massaged her kidney area. Muscle. Not as much as that woman she once saw…Jun, yes that was it. Still it kept her stomach flat and well defined, even though her hips were large. Her mind drifted to Earth Kingdom girls and Fire Nation ones. None had hips as large as her and Yue. Come to think about it, most women in both Water Tribes had big, round hips. Once again her mind drifted to her mother. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and she would always be. Her eyes started to water again but with a crude, swift motion she wiped the unshed tears and untied her loin cloth. Grabbing the bath oils and hair products she headed to the bath. On the far side corner, near the wall, there was a boiler to heat the bathwaters. She grabbed the spark stones and swiftly lit the fire. The metal structure shook, the rusty engine unused for a hundred years. She stepped inside the bathing area. There were holes on the ground big enough for two, water coiling inside, fresh and clean. The water came down from the lake above. The monks had built mini-waterfalls that provided fresh water every day, the tubs provided with a safety device that drained some of the liquid to keep it from over flowing. The holes were divided by small walls, supplying some privacy to the users. Steam already rose from them. Katara picked the one furthest away from the entrance. Placing one foot inside her element, she sighed, the water just perfect for her. The Waterbender slid in, sighing in contentment when the element she controlled surrounded her being, relaxing the once tense muscles. The girl opened the bottle of oil she had brought, inclining it into the water. Three drops fell into the liquid bless, the aroma spreading throughout the bathing area.

"I guess aromatherapy really works." Katara said to no one in particular, sinking further in to the water, trying to cover every inch of skin except her eyes and her breathing holes. Unconsciously she wanted to mingle with her element, transform herself into water, so she wouldn't have to face reality. The maiden inhaled deeply, taking in the smells of freshly picked orange flowers.

The waterbender started rubbing herself, the dirt that covered her body being washed away. She grabbed the hair product and washed it thoroughly, it would be easier to comb it if it was fully washed.

Once again she entered a state of nothingness.

The campsite was quiet. Everyone was still sleeping soundly by the time she walked out of the bath houses. For the first time since Zuko joined their group of bravados he had slept in late. "Curious" She thought, shrugging her suspicions away. It was true she welcomed him more, but she still hadn't fully kicked her suspicions away, especially after hearing what Mai had done.

----------------------------------------------------------

Aang woke up, stretching and yawning as he did. He didn't have time to notice her walking towards them, as a bomb came flying from nowhere. Katara ran towards them. They were under attack and they were all sleeping.

The Avatar swung his staff around, the air around it forming a vortex that send the bomb flying away into the unknown. Aang sighed, that had been close.

Three more bombs came flying, after them a few more, and in no time a shower of deadly objects was surrounding them. The group barely had time to get up after the first explosion, confusion but alertness taking over them. They knew this was a possibility, and they had mentally prepared themselves. It did nothing to help them in the actual situation. The source of the bomb shower was still unknown, until the Fire Nation war balloons came into view, from deep within the canyon. Aang seethed, but the airbenders had prepared themselves for situations like this, they weren't stupid. Once again using his staff to create a rush of winds he airbended metal shields in front of the building. The exploding devices kept falling, weakening the temple's structure. Katara stood, waiting for something to happen, her tiredness evident in her lack of the defensive and slow movements. A piece of the ceiling gave in and collapsed upon her oblivious form.

"Watch out!" Zuko cried.

The Fire Prince jumped onto her, rolling them on the ground, saving her life. His hands gripped her chest, protecting her from the fall, and he place himself partially on top of her, using his body as a shield just in case.

"What are you doing?" Her tone was angry. She was still in a bad mood, despite their situation.

"Keeping the rocks from crushing you!" His tone was filled with sarcasm, and he frowned. How could she be so unthankful?

She matched his frown. He couldn't be talking to her like that, she wouldn't admit it.

"Ok. I'm not crushed! You can get off me now!" She pushed him away from her and ran to join her brother. Zuko was dumbfounded. He thought they had past the hostility point.

"I'll take that as a thank you!" His voice was sore from the hurt gripping his heart. He got up joining the planning Gaang.

The two Earthbenders opened a hole into the cliff walls, providing them a path to the forest above it, in order to use the stolen War balloon for their escape.

"Come on! We can get out through here!" Toph exclaimed, her unseeing eyes filled with masked worry.

They run into it, unaware of the great bison that refused to budge from his spot. Zuko stood glued to the ground as Aang realized he too was not going.

"What are you doing?"

"Go ahead" His eyes fixed somewhere. "I'll hold them off. I just think this is a family visit." His tone was quiet. He darted forward in the direction of the enemy.

"Zuko! No!"

Appa still didn't move, using his strength to keep the Avatar from dragging him into the dark tunnel. Sokka and his sister tried to help their friend but the bison was too strong.

"Come on! We got to get out of here!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fire Prince ran, darting away from the oncoming attacks. His fist dashed forward and a big fireball ran in the direction of the enemy. His eyes narrow as his sister's war balloon rose from the deep end. Her face held her characteristic smirk, her eyes deprived of all emotion but mock.

"What are you doing here?" The male Fire bender's look was fierce.

"You mean it's not obvious yet? I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" She jumped from the balloon her feet shooting deadly blue fire in the direction of her brother. The teenage boy moved out of the way, his train of thought currently pinned on beating her. His body hit the cold hard ground, the pain spreading through his still sore being.

The floor started collapsing. It was obvious the temple wouldn't hold out long. The Prince rushed from the floor running in his sister's direction. He propelled himself off from a falling pillar, his body flying through the air. Azula's grin grew wider. Zuko shoot at her, never relenting on his attack. He had to show her he had become stronger. His momentum ended and his body started plummeting into oblivion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph tried to hold the ceiling from collapsing. Appa wasn't relenting on his endeavor to not enter the makeshift tunnel.

"I can't get him to go in there!" There was despair in the Avatar's voice. "Appa hates tunnels!"

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here!" Katara felt like she was about to lose it. This was turning into something she couldn't bear.

"We'll have to find a way!"

"We need to split up!" Sokka's demanding voice echoed from their side, his eyes focused on the giant air bison. The Water Tribe warrior suddenly ran into the cave looking at everyone still in there. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship!"

"No!" He jumped. Katara could be frightening in certain states of mind. He looked at her. She was hugging her body, her oceanic orbs facing the stone floor. She looked him straight in the eyes, the anger and tiredness deep in the core of her orbs. "The Fire Nation can't separate our family again!" Her tone was resolute, dripping venom and emptiness.

Her father's eyes softened. He felt the same but he wasn't willing to risk his children's lives.

"It will be okay!" His powerful voice echoing with proud and tenderness. "It is not forever." He let the words drift, gripping Katara's shoulders tightly, as if trying to comfort her.

Her eyes were still downcast as she was pensive. After a while, her blue orbs locked with his and she hugged him intensely, all her love spoken in a silent whisper.

The Waterbender stood by Aang as her brother mimicked her actions and took hold of his lover, whom he was not willing to give up.

After a brief hesitation, Hakoda lead the group, Haru, The Duke and Teo into the tunnel.

"I can clear that away and we can fly out through there!" Toph's demanding voice took them out of their respective reveries as she rubbed the rugged stones that are in their way.

"Hm….there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction" Suki claimed, a soft hesitant smile gracing her lips in hopes of dissuading her friends.

"We'll get through!" Aang's voice was determined. "Let's go!"

They mounted onto Appa as the Earth bender's arms shoot up and the rocks around them fell, using only some of them as a shield. The great sky beast flied from their spot passing through the Fire Princess' ship. Her smirk came back and she tried to wound the beast only to have her attacks deflected by the shield, which collapsed after they are far from her.

Azula's orbs of molten gold grew hard as her brother came up, his body resting gracefully atop of an airship. His eyes mirrored hers in determination, his hair rustling in the calm breeze. With a slick motion he jumped onto her airship balloon meeting her dead on. The Fire girl once again smirked and with a swift movement of her arm a fire ball is dancing towards her brother but he quickly blocked it. Meeting her, he also thrust his arm and a cascade of fire balls started flying as they play the game of cat-leopard and mouse-snake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Appa moved with uttermost dexterity as he deflected the bombs of fireballs that flew their way. They looked at Zuko his battle continuing, the siblings balanced in their movements. Their fiery hands met, blue versus red, a giant explosion arisen, a clash of titans bringing them both rendered to the other. Their bodies flew from the airship, falling into the deep end.

Zuko knew it was it. He had survived his father twice, survived years of navigation, hardship, poverty, the deadly water bender's fury and the Boiling Rock beating and he had survived them all. Agni could only bless one with a limited amount of luck and he was sure his had expired.

Chocolate colored hands grabbed his wrists, pulling his body onto the saddle of the Air bison. She hugged him unconsciously, holding him close to her body. Katara had saved his life, as well as Appa of course.

Once she noted their awkward position she pushed the Prince away, disgust and weariness evident in her features. He sighed.

"Girls are crazy!" Was the thought in his mind when he saw his sister, the almighty Azula plummeting to her death.

"She's not going to make it!" He spoke ever so quietly, his eyes sad. His saddle companions turned to where the Princess was falling. With a burst of blue fire from her feet, the raven haired beauty propeled herself onto the cliff side, using her hair pin to grip the wall tightly, keeping her from falling. She faced the group, her being swollen with pride in herself and her smile more evident than ever. She truly was a prodigy.

"Of course she did!" His voice was now jealous, and he turned his head away trying to mask it with indifference.

Appa got as further away from the temple as they could. They would head to the Fire Nation again. The day had been worse that Katara ever imagined it would be.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The night had settled in. It was warm but not stuffy. The waves crashing against the rocks below increased the scenery's eerie beauty. The bright green grass rustled in the wind, the gentle breeze as warm as the night. There were tents set out in a circle around a small campfire. The flames crept, the swollen wood sometimes bursting, making a small popping sound. The Gaang was sitting across the fire, them too surrounding the beautifully alluring flames that danced in the wind. Katara's azure eyes were engrossed on the blazes, the movements and colors mirrored in them. It seemed like her body was there but empty, her soul roaming somewhere else.

"Probably her father." Zuko accessed as her stared into her face. His eyes drifted to her and he had to summon all the will power to not be agape. There he saw it, his element dancing in the deep pools of her ocean, a sea uniquely her own. His element and her element entwined in a beautiful eternal dance.

"I've never thought after all this time chasing us around and making our lives living hell that I would ever live to see Zuko save the day! You're the hero today!" Sokka said his cheerful tone gaining his sisters attention, her deep pools of blue setting on his figure. The Fire Prince groaned inside his mind, but smiled as the group erected their glasses at him. For the first time he felt like he actually did belong, like he had a family.

"I never thought we would camp again!" The Water Tribe boy spoke out of the blue. "Just like old times!" His features reminiscent.

"Well if you want Aang can run around the camp and I'll pretend to chase after him!" He offered well naturaly, trying to crack a joke. "Just like old times!" Everyone burst out laughing, Sokka hollering lauder than everyone else.

"Ha! Ha!" Katara spoke, her tone sarcastic, her voice quiet.

"What's up with you tonight?" Her brother asked, concerned.

"That's none of your damned business!" She hissed dangerously.

"Gee, did a mosquito-fly bit you in the neck?"

"Stop being so stupid Sokka!" She stood up her hair and clothing flying in the suddenly cold breeze. Her eyes were narrow as slits, her forehead crinkled and her lips pursed her nasolabial lines more defined than ever. "We don't know what happened to dad or the others, the day the comet will pass above our heads is nearing and the Fire Nation gets worse than they ever were and you sit here cracking stupid jokes? What's wrong with you? "Her cold eyes drifted to Zuko. "How did they found out where we were?" She was more than angry now.

"They must've followed us!" He spoke calmly, adjusting himself under her critical gaze.

"Liar! You spent a whole day with your ex-girlfriend, who just happens to be Azula's best friend and then she appears where we are supposed to be hiding! Too many coincidences don't you think?" Her tone was low now, her body shaking slightly and her knuckles three shades lighter than her skin.

"Well that is all they are! And if you are calling me a traitor and Mai a snitch, well, I guess you aren't as smart as I thought you were!" His voice was still quiet but he was now standing facing her dead on.

"Azula is a psychotic murderer. She killed Aang! If…." Her demeanor changed. "If I hadn't been there he wouldn't have survived." Her eyes were rimmed with tears. "The Fire Nation kills and destroys and they ruin our lives and we sit here laughing as nothing ever happened. Azula killed my best friend. And your father killed my mother." Some tears were now falling. The shadows the firelight cast made them impossible for the group to see them. "Who are _you_ going to kill?" With that she turned and left. Zuko's golden pits were on the floor, as if the shaking grass was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. His fists were closed and his heart had clenched. The Prince hesitated for a moment but after a courteous bow and an apologetic look plastered on his expression he left after her. She was near the cliff side, the waves beneath them crashing violently against the shoreline. The breeze was stronger here and her hair shook violently in its will. Her right hand was gripping her mother's necklace, her tears now gone, but the ones that were shed still clinging to her face.

"Katara!"

"Please leave." Her voice was quiet.

"No! I listened to you and you'll listen to me!"

She didn't turn and asked again, her voice constricted, as if she were trying to maintain herself.

"Leave!"

"I thought you knew I'm here because I've changed. I thought you had come to grips with what had happened under Ba Sing Se and accepted me now!" He was stressing his throat, the muscles on his shoulder hurting from the effort and the soreness of his beating.

She quietly turned around, the oceans on her face never leaving the floor. Katara inhaled deeply and held his gaze steadily. With one look deep inside her, he knew what was coming. Almost.

"I once told you, you were the face of the enemy. You always will be!" Her demeanor and tone were nonchalant and all traces of emotion had fled her.

"You are the Prince of the Fire Nation and as much as I would like to detach you from all it's done you are at the base of everything. You symbolize all your Nation is and has done over the past hundred years and you will always be what was born out of evil and deception over every human value."

The Prince cringed. He wasn't expecting that. It hurt him to know she would never seem him as an ally or a friend. At the moment he wished he was born under a different household, a different name and a different Nation. He wanted her to regard him the same way he did her, with admiration and respect. For the tinniest of moments he wished he had never left home. That he was still with Mai, drinking in her kisses and her love, her willing admiration of him.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered his head downcast and his pride bruise. More importantly his heart ached.

The water girl fingered the pendant against her collarbone. She was aching. She knew only a remote part of what she had said was true, but was that remote part of truthfulness that made her pumping muscle churn. It was unfair toward the scarred teen. He had proven more than once that his main role was a healer to the world. His job would almost or even more challenging as Aang's. He would have to heal and mend and make anew what Sozin, Azulon and Ozai had broken, and that took will and goodness. Still she wanted, _needed _to hate someone for the time being. Her mother was once again present in her mind and as much as she tried to stifle it she could still hear her murder's voice in her mind. So Zuko would have to do to take her anger out on.

The waterbender looked at him her gaze hard and walked past him. She would need some sleep. Maybe tomorrow her attitude had changed and her anger and grief subsided. At least Katara hoped it would.

The Firebender saw her fingering her mother's necklace. And it hit him like a tsunami hitting the shore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire had slowly died as the wood crackled its last breaths of life. The wind was now stirring with a new found force and its screeching sound could've made grown men give out shrieks. Every tent was closed and no one was left outside. No one excluding him. The blue tent was just two meters away and he swiftly moved not wanting to wake anyone up. The fire light inside the fabric flickered as a shadow read some parchments. He opened the flap and entered the wind momentarily dancing with the tiny hot flames.

Sokka looked up just as the scarred Prince closed the tent and sat abruptly on the floor, his back stiff and straight.

"I want to know about your mother! How did she die?" He cut straight to the chase his eyes demanding.

The warrior of water suddenly realized his mouth was opened and his mind had stopped. Regaining his composure the boy let out an indignant snort.

"That's none of your business!"

"It would mean a great deal if you told me." Sokka's resolve didn't waver.

"You owe me for today! I saved your sister from rocks and I saved all of you from Azula!" He hoped this cheap stab at the sword boy's honour would do the trick.

"I was eight. Katara was seven." His voice was quiet and he was looking at the flames flicker as in a trance as his mouth kept moving, words flowing. "The day was quite normal and we were playing snowball wars outside. I was the northern tribe and she was ours. I was winning!" He smiled jadedly. "Our father was somewhere near the fishing boats and our mom was home making lunch. It all came as the swift July snows. It hardly rains around those parts. We all thought it was snow. Until it landed on my mouth and it tasted nothing like cool water. I saw Katara analyzing it in her hands. We called it the «Dark Snow». We didn't know then they were ashes." Zuko stood still, his breath caught in his throat: "Of course the older men were on alert, but there was no reason to fear just yet. For the last sixty years no fire nation men were seen around those parts, so we just kept on with what we were doing. As soon as we had looked the other side ships were docking, invading our village, some of the huts and tents shattered in their pass.

"Our men fought bravely even though there were no waterbenders. But we are men of life and experience would not fail us. As quickly as they came they had left, or so it seemed. I think it lasted about three hours but to me it felt like minutes. Katara had gone to find mom. It didn't even register in my mind that she or mom might have been in danger. Dad came to find me and he asked for my sister and as soon as I knew he was darting towards our ice hut. Everything was out of place and mom was on the floor. I didn't see much, my father kept me from taking in that horrible sight but we couldn't find my sister. She was outside, hidden in a small cave we had found near our house and she was shaking. Dad asked what she had seen but I never had the courage." The icy blue mirrors still held the flame like he was trying to make the light go away. A meek smile crossed his lips and he faced the other adolescent. "So what is this all for?" Pain was badly masked.

"It still doesn't' do me any good. Can't you remember any distinct characteristic about the fleet, anything at all?"

"Their armors were black and dark red. They all looked the same, and they had an helmet with some type of red hair coming out of it."

"You're describing every single fleet that was on duty seven years ago!"

Sokka scowled at him. What was it that he wanted to know? He looked through all of his memories trying to see if he was missing anything then it dawned on him.

"Their banners. It had a sea crow on it. Does that help?" Zuko gulped.

"That's not very good!"

Sokka gave him a look.

"The Corvux Corax fleet. It's not a crow you saw it was a volcano raven. They are the Garuda. He is the King of birds and some Fire Nation legends say that when he was born he was so brilliant that he was mistaken to be Agni. Since then he has become Agni's link to this realm as he eats the unworthy." Zuko flinched. "The dishonorable." The scarred firebender sighed. "It is still to this day the deadliest Fire Nation fleet. Seven Years ago Kong was the admiral of the fleet. I saw him once when I was younger when he went for a meeting with my fa…Ozai. He was said to be one of the most promising admirals. Admiral Kong must be my uncle's age, maybe a little older." Sokka eyed him as his fists shook beside him. The banished prince gave him a sympathetic look. "Thank you!"

Sokka smiled and pushed him out of his tent. "I don't know why you needed all that but you should be heading to bed and leave me to sleep. I'm tired, it's been a much too long day!"

With the fire teen moving out of his line of sight Sokka sighed. A long day indeed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She lay silently in her bed, the lulling sound of the wind caressing the fabric of her warm tent, not having much effect on her. She still wasn't able to find the land of Shui.

Her digits were still laced around the blue disc that was her mother betrothal necklace, Gran- Gran's betrothal necklace and now he heirloom, the only link she had to her female parent.

She was torn between guilt and anger. The more her mind lingered around her mother the more she thought how greatly unjust she had been towards the Fire prince. But she wouldn't apologize even if she knew Kaya, her mother, would be gravely disappointed in her.

The footsteps sounded like gongs being struck against her delicate ears, her head bursting with ache.

She heard someone tap against her tent's fabric as if knocking on a door. The lights were all out now except for the moon's fair glow and she could not determine who the person was. It was at times like these Katara wished she had Toph's ability to see with her feet.

The water girl sat up, her mouth curled down into a frown. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Katara, are you awake?" The tone was low and it was almost impossible to discern someone's voice when they were inaudible, but by the hurt tone she knew who it was.

"What do you want?" She screamed in a whisper, attempting not to wake anyone else.

"I know where you can find your mother's killer!"

It hit her like a fire blast to the face. Her esophagus went dry, her tongue flicking around in her mouth trying to moisten everything. Her globes burned with the tears that were threatening to shed. Her whole being shook and her mind was at a blank. She blinked twice and imagined herself above his body, her hands enveloping him e a deadly grip as his soul left his body. He deserved nothing more. She opened her tent and jumped outside her indigo eyes hopeful, dubious and mad at the same time.

"What do you know about my mother's killer?"

"Well you are the only one who can recognize him, but the fleet is the Garuda, the admiral in charge then was Kong. If we find the fleet we will be able to find Kong. Maybe he was the one, maybe he knows who did it. The new admiral is Jeng and he was a kitchen boy back when Kong was in charge."

She looked at him her eyes still doubtful, but this was something that had to be done, or so she told herself.

"According to the papers my father had on the every fleet's locations they must be in the Minguant Bay. It is five hours away from here. We can take…."

The waterbender shoved past him and grabbed a few supplies, then she head to Appa.

Zuko's head hang low, defeat setting in his heart.

"Well… what are you waiting for? How am I supposed to know where Minguant Bay is?" She scowled.

His head snapped up and she thought she had seen him smile. He couldn't be could it? He ran towards the great beast and with a vigorous "Yip Yip" they were on their way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow would be a full moon. She just hoped she got to him in time of bloodbending his ass back to creation. She had once stood against the evil form, the destructive part of her element. But she was not above Ozai or Azula, she now saw. She was just like them and she was willing to wipe out this man off the face o existence with her crude power.

The ships laid anchored, the water unmoving, the moon surrounding them as if saying _"Here she comes, the waterbender will destroy you!"_

Katara couldn't care less. Zuko stood behind her. He was apprehensive she knew, but she didn't need his sudden guilt. She needed not add things to her mind. Only revenge would quell her grief. She moved stealthily between the darkened rocks of the cliff side, the prince always right behind her, making her way to the shore.

The water was calm and the sand was white. With a fast circle of her upper body a tiny wave became bigger and froze, the waterbender jumping on with. Zuko thought about this. Maybe there was a better way to mend her heart. He had once felt just like her, hollow and empty, and it took him long enough to understand that love was the only thing that could mend a broken heart. Still if this was what the blue eyed girl wanted, then he would obey her wishes.

He blinked. "What the…." His mind reeled.

"Come on!" She rasped. He joined her on her newly made surf board, and as her arms started o move about her they started to head directly toward the main ship.

"Fire Nation soldiers can swim?"

"Well the marine divisions have a strict discipline, and to be part of it one's specifications must be the ability to swim."

She nodded, her eyes unseen.

The girl climbed onto the ship, Zuko leading her through the halls he knew were maintained unwatched. Three years on a ship let gave him the advantage.

Soon they reached the admiral's quarters, and the Fire teen awaited his companion for any motion. She stood, thoughtfully, and uncorking her water skins her water flashed around her and drove the metal door to the far corner. He winced. For a moment he had forgotten that she was that strong.

Her water surrounded the man, freezing over his hands and ankles, shackling him.

She shoot him a dirty glare. This man had nothing to do with her mother's killer.

"Where is admiral Kong?" She spat, her temper in check.

The man eyed her, hatred burying into him in the form of a piercing glare.

"He hasn't been in the fleet for two years now. He's retired."

"Where is he?" Her water darted towards him, hitting the new admiral in the head.

"Huo-Wang village." He begged, his eyes mirroring his fear.

She shot a look at Zuko.

"It's not far. We can be there by sunrise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was not kind in his wake. He shot the earth with heated rays, rendering the villagers totally helpless an hour or so after midday. So they all took breaks. Kong was heading to his house. The wrinkled middle-aged man, walked happily towards his house. His wife was expecting him. He had been at the Boiling Rock aiding princess Azula but fortunately she needed not his assistance anymore. He was retired after all, and there was much he did not know about airships. Still what she had needed from him was his expertise when it came to the seas. But the Avatar was airborne and it took her little time to see his services were dispensable. Now he was back at his beloved village, with his beloved wife, expecting his grandkids to visit him today. He always loved having the little rascals around. The day had started off cold, but now it was insufferable. As soon as the sun had settled completely in the sky, the heat wave had shaken them. His wife was going to make salad and for that, vegetables were needed, and he went into the marketplace to buy them for her. She was his life and he was her willing slave.

He spotted the trees near his house. With the money gained during his campaign he was wealthy enough to live in comfort not having to move a finger for the rest of his days. Ozai was very kind to those who served him well, but he knew it was only because the Fire Lord might need them again.

The roof of his lair was visible now, more and more coming into view. He was happy to be home at last. He would bathe in cold water and await for his grandchildren.

"Are you Kong?" A deep male voice asked from the direction of the trees.

"Yes, who wants to know?" He turned and there they stood the Fire Prince and a girl, her piercing eyes widening then narrowing.

She hadn't the need to see the man's face. His voice was enough. Still Katara waited for the man to turn around and look her in the eyes.

His had changed. They were filled with joy and peace. Her jaw clenched and her upper teeth brushed roughly against her lower ones. She needed to wait until night.

Turning around, she grabbed Zuko's arm and drove him away.

Katara would have his blood on her hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her face had been etched into his mind all day. Yet that had no effect on the fun he had with the two kids he held so dear. But now lying in bed her wretched face couldn't seem to leave. He knew he knew her from some place. She was from the Water Tribes he knew that much. Her blue eyes and dark skin. He had once raided one of the tribes at the orders of Ozai to deplete them from their remaining waterbenders. He had killed one, right after her daughter was shooed by her. He was honorable enough not to follow the child but he would deal with her now. With one fast blow her face had been scorched, the smell of burned pork filling his nostrils.

Then he saw it as clear as day.

It couldn't be her could it? She was dead and he had the slight impressions she was much older that the girl he saw that day. But his memory could serve him wrong. He was old and things were not what they had seemed anymore.

His body rose from his bed, his eyes wide and his mind frantic. Kong was moving but he wasn't moving. There was something pulling him, like a puppeteer playing with their dolls.

He opened the door and headed towards the courtyard. There he saw them again, more defined by the light of the moon mirroring in them. The eyes filled with hate.

"Your murdered my mother!" Her voice was nonchalant. "And now you'll pay!" She moved her hands about and his body started contorting, his back arched his knees on the ground. Kong tried to fight it but he was just too old, or maybe she was just to strong, it did not matter.

Blood drained from his face and he felt cold and hot. His heart stopped and his mind went towards his family. His love for them. He was dead.

_Tump. Tump. Tump, _His muscled worked once more and he looked the girl in the eyes. She was doing this and she was the waterbender not her mother. Not the woman he had killed a lifetime ago it seemed. He smiled. At least the guilt had gone away.

Katara moved her arms up and the man got up with her. Moving her right hand she made the man's left arm soar in the air and light with fire. He cringed. Kong knew then and there he would have the same death the Water wench had had seven years ago.

Zuko stood his eyes wide. He had never seen this type of bending before. She was controlling the man's body. How was it possible? Water was life. Water was in everything that lived. Inside them. And that was how it was possible. Katara was bending the blood inside the man. He felt his guts twist. This wasn't right. He Zuko, the Fire Prince, who had once done _anything_ to regain his honor, capture the Avatar, doom the world_, kill_, he knew this wasn't right. Katara could not soil her soul. This wasn't the girl he loved.

His mouth tasted foul. He looked inside the window and saw a little boy around three years of age come to the window. This man had a family who loved him, who had never knew Kong the murderer, Kong the admiral.

He stepped forward with a boldness. Katara would kill him but he didn't care. He couldn't stand to watch her kill what she was.

His had gripped her shoulder tightly.

"Katara…." His voice was hoarse, silent.

She shuddered at the feeling of his warm palm but did not advert her attention from the man she would kill.

"Is he worth it?" Zuko pleaded.

"My mother is!" Her tone was an octave higher, the screeching sound of a broken heart breaking the Fire Prince's own.

"It will only continue. The cycle of death, hate and destruction. This man has a family. Let him go. Forgive him and let it go."

Tears traced her cheeks, their salty taste like fire in her mouth. She turned and bended Zuko to a kneeling position. She wouldn't hurt him, only stop him from pushing the dagger deep and completing the kill.

He flinched, but he did not back down. He had to fight. For her. For Kaya.

"You will be just like him, and then, because you are a good person, the guilt will forever consume you. Let him go Katara, forgive. I know you have that in you. Your heart his big!"

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" She shouted the two children running to the porch.

"Grandpa!"

Her heart stopped. Kong's flame roared and his hand shot p towards his face.

"I Love you Kin, Yan!" His hazelnut eyes closed tightly and he awaited his doom.

Silence. The Spirit World never came.

He heard sobs across from him and the grip that held Kong dissipated he got up and looked at the tear struck girl in front of him. She was broken, crying on the floor, her shoulders moving with each breath, tear, piece of heart that got out from her.

She was broken and it was his fault. The girl was broken and he had to mend it.

Zuko moved to shield her against his chest. He felt her tremble, heave, in his embrace and once again he felt that way he had when he had lost his mother and when he had betrayed uncle. He felt empty.

"I'm sorry little girl!" Kong's voice was soft, guilt filled but gentle. "I was obeying orders. I know it isn't much worth to you. I took your mother away and there's nothing I can do to take it back. But I know what I see and I know that my family will forever be grateful. You had the strength I didn't have. I'm sorry I was weak and stupid. I'm sorry." He was also crying, his remorse filled soul shattering and burning.

Katara looked up. Nothing he could say would make any of this better, but she had to mend her heart. She owed it to Sokka. She owed it to Gran-Gran. She owed it to her father. She owed it to Zuko. She owed it to _herself._

"I-I….forgive…yo-you." She was quiet.

The man smiled. If he died that very moment his soul would be free. His wife, who had gotten up at the noise, smiled proudly. That was the man she loved.

The two little kids run towards their grandfather and hug him, realizing how the girl was sad. The girl, Kin, raced towards her and hugged Katara. She looked bewildered, tears still forcing their way.

"You jut nweeded a hug!" The girl smiled.

Zuko caught the waterbender in his arms and carried her towards Appa.

She was too tired to fight and his warmth felt good against her.

--------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they were heading to their campsite, Katara tiredly sleeping on the saddle of the sky bison. Zuko smiled. He was proud of her. His heart swollen and pumping fast he guided them home where he could place her in her sleeping bag and whisper his pride in her ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The sunset was beautiful on the island. The lake water surrounded her feet. Her eyes were puffy but she felt relieved. Her mother would be proud. Zuko partially told the Gaang the events but he left something hidden. She had just smiled and left their conversation and she had sat her watching her element feed the environment around her. Water was life and she would keep it that way.

Katara could feel him behind her, could feel his smile and friendship. Her heart soared. He had been there. Zuko was the last person she wanted to see her cry. And he had no twice. But it didn't matter anymore.

She got up and turned her smile warm.

It felt nice to have her looking at him like that, Zuko mused. His heart constricted and his head felt light.

Suddenly her body was against his, after she had leapt into his arms. His eyes were widened, his mind frantic, searching for what to do. He relaxed and wrapped her in his arms.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She whispered in his ear, her breath moist against his skin.

He closed his eyes and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

There, with Katara, the petite waterbender in his arms, the sun setting, all felt perfect. He was perfect.

--------------------------------------------------------

**I'm Back!!!! After this long hiatus. My life changed a lot and I had problems with myself and where I stood so I was thinking about dropping this but I decided against it. So this chapter is kind of "meh" but you tell me what you think. Juicy Zutaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ah! Well I will keep this short. Oh Kong means void, emptiness. And the name of the fleet came from a hindu good. The King of all brids and the story about him and Agni are also hindy legends.**

**The Thanks:**

**pink princess 16: Here's the update. I'm sorry it took so long. Please enjoy ^^**

**Fae Rain: Sorry for the delay. I'm glad to hear you loved the last chapter and that it is believable. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this one. Please tell me what you think.**

**NorthernLights25: Thank you so much. Here's the update. Hope you'll love it. Keep the love coming ^^**

**ChicoCharcoal: Thanks. Keep reading a reviewing please.**

**Hj: Thank you. I hope you keep reading and loving this.**

**Inufan155687: I hope I got the name right :s Thank you for the love. Yeah I wish the story had had a more soulful ending. I'm a Zutarian but I'm also a person that easily accepts things and I had prepared for Kataang. Still there were things that bothered me about the finale, and that made it a fail imo.**

**ArrayePL: Here's the update. Thanks for the vote of confidence. Hope you keep loving this.**

**Zutarababe: AWWWWWW. Thank you so much. Here's the update. Hope you keep reading.**

**So with this I just have to thank you all. If it weren't for all of the people that read this fic I would have my ego on the ground. Keep sending in the love and the reviews. Critics are welcome. Love you all.**


End file.
